Forever
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: This is a JackOc story about a girl who is taken captive by Jack Sparrow's personality... and his heart! Read and Review please. COMPLETE AND SEQUEL UP. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN:: I usually don't like JackOC. But me my bestfriend were bored . Basically Alexis (Alex) and Mana are sisters that have the power to teleport. (dont ask why...--'''). There is a character from yugioh (Atem) because of boredom reasons, but dont worry; i dont like yugioh either (the bestfriend does-). So stick with me. Don't correct me if i do something wrong with him. And dontcha worry yourselves... I know Jack Elizabeth belong together. so you can continue now. Thanks for reading. PLEASE reveiw after reading ALL THE WAY through.. I might switch between POVs so be sure to note that:). Thanks again.  
Disclaimer::I dont own anything but Alex Mana. My bestfriend does too. The last name for them belongs to Charmed, which is the WB (The CW) property. not mine. Yugioh is the WB again. or cartoon network. Either way...

I DONT OWN THEM.

Alex's POV.

I stood on the helm of the Pearl, watching the sea. The pirate ship had arrived a couple of days ago, allowing me and Mana entrance. Jack and I had met in Tortuga, as me and Mana were passing through. He knows our teleporting abilities. And for some reason, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to not mind my presence at all. Mana might call me a romantic when I speak of him, but she's one to talk. I could see her and Atem being adorable, her trying to avoid his hold on her. I laughed as she gave in, distracted by my sister, not noticing Jack coming up behind me, his strong, tanned arms snaking around my waist. I tensed. I wasn't quite sure if I liked him or not in the way Mana claimed he did. I could see the way everyone would watch him around me. But I refused to see it. "Mmm. You look tired Alley." Jack whispered into my ear. Only he called me that. And I can't say that I minded in the least.

I relaxed into his embrace slowly as Mana and Atem walked up onto our deck level. I smiled lightly at Atem. I would have to get used to him. There was something I couldn't place about him. I couldn't decipher if it was good or bad. They teleported off to somewhere unknown, probably even to Mana. "I am." I rubbed the back of my neck.

I felt his fingers take over. We just stood there untill I got a telepath from Mana. 'Hehe. I shot you with Anemones' cupid gun.' Anemone is our other sister who is way out there.

'What?!' I began to pull away from him, thinking it wasn't him that was letting him act this way. Jack spun me around and pulled me closer, tilting my head up to look at him.

'Don't worry; I'm just proving to you that he does like you. Hah.' I didn't hear anything else so I just kept looking at him.

Before I could know it, his mouth had captured mine. After a few moments, he pulled back, allowing us to capture our breath. His head rested against mine. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, getting spun in circles. "Jack... You're going to fa..." I had spoken too soon, for as soon as I had opened my mouth, he had tripped and was laying on me. His brown eyes glittered as he smiled and got up.

"So sorry love..." A ring-ladden hand covered mine as I stood.

"It's alright."

For a few moments, we just stood next to eachother, Jack moving his arm around me every once in awhile. "C'mon. I'll help you to your room." In a swift motion, I was in his arms, about to drift off as he carried me to my room, laying next to me.

I slept once he laid next to me, snuggling closer to him. I had doubted all feelings towards the man next to me so few hours before. Now he was sleeping next to me. When I woke, he was gone. I found him in his cabin, tapping that stupid compass with one hand and tracing onto a map with the other. He didn't seem to notice me, so I crept behind him and wrapped my arms around his tanned neck and shoulders, whispering into his ear. "Hey you."

Jack just kept sitting there, pausing to place a hand over my arm. "Hello love."

Even if I was behind him, from my head being on his shoulder I could tell something was nagging him. "Jack are you alright?"

He stood, forcing my arms off of him. I watched as he looked the other way and walked to the window of his huge cabin. "I'm puting you in danger."

A look of shock and confusion sweeped over my face as I brushed back my straight dark blonde hair. "What do you mean?"

"The kraken. Beckett and Norrington have the heart, and we aren't exactly the best of friends." I just stood there, amazed and scared. Captain Jack Sparrow was worried? About me, none the less. "It's too dangerous for you here..."

"NO!" I felt the tears collect. "I can orb out."

For a few moments he just stood there, not looking at me. When he spoke, it broke my heart to hear him. "I don't want to see you hurt." A few more moments of silence engulfed us before I broke it.

I stood there, staring at him sadly. "Jack..." My voice cracked.

He slowly turned and encased me in his embrace, my ears listening to his heart beat steadily, drowning out my sobs. Jacks' hands played with my hair and rubbed my back as I cried. I could feel his lips on my head, then his head on mine, rocking me back and forth slowly. After a little bit, he held me at arms length, rubbing his ringed hands up and down my arms. I forced a smile onto my face just to reassure him. A smile from him made mine real as he kissed me. It wasn't like the other one. This one was more real. It had more feeling and emotion behind it. When we broke apart, he smiled again. "Mmm... Have I told you that I love you, Alexis Haliwell?"

I tried to hide the shock as I replied. "Mmm... No."

"Well then I do." He kissed me once again, forcing me to back into his bed, which I laid apon as he kissed me. He laid on top of me gently, his hands entangled in my hair.

"I love you too, Jack Sparrow." I smiled at him, proving it was real.

"Captain." He shifted next to me, pulling me so that I rested my head on his chest. "Never forget that." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Where are we going to now?" I tilted my head up to look at him, my head never leaving his chest.

His fingers played in my hair. "Tia Dalma's hut."

My green eyes widened. "What?" I had heard of her, and she had sounded like a witch doctor, always needing payment.

Jack's other arm wound around my waist, rubbing my sides. "Shh Alley. Go to sleep." A kiss followed. "I'll stay here."

Mana's POV

I sat on the small island where we had landed. I had already contacted Alex. Personally, I was trying to give those two some time together. Without me and Atem there. Alex didn't mind Atem, but there was something we both couldn't place about him. And that seemed to bother her. Atem wrapped his arms around me, trying to get me to relax. After awhile, I did, and we ended up kissing on the shore. "Mmm... You alright Mana?" His strong arms wrapped around me tighter.

"Yea... We should head back." I flashed him a grin and shook my loose brown waves out of my face. Me and Alex didn't resemble each other hardly. The same nose and eye shape and that was it.

"Alright." He took my hand in his and orbed us back onto the deck of the Pearl.

AN: Kay so I really didn't want to do Mana's part, but I won't do it every chapter . So yes... This story is mostly about Jack and Alex. Reveiws equal love-. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, Will wouldn't be with Elizabeth. Is he? Yes. End of disclaimer:).

AN::This whole chapter is Alex's POV. Reveiw please . kay thanksss:).

I woke to the sound of the ocean lapping gently at the Pearl. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but it was early enough that Jack was awake. He was staring at me when I turned my head, which hadn't left his chest, to face him. A grin crept over his handsome face. "Good morning love. Sleep well?"

My eyes were still heavy and I was trying to wake up. I nodded and forced a smile, feeling the blood rush to my face. "You?"

"What do you think? I had you with me." A kiss ensured his word. "I think we're here Alex. C'mon. Let's go to the long boat."

When we were standing, he wrapped his right arm around me and walked with me side by side to the long boat. Mana and Atem were already seated and I smiled at them. Jack got in first then held out his hand. I gladly took it and I fell into his arms. A laugh escaped him as he kissed my hair and sat across from Mana and Atem. I took my place next to him and burried my face into his shoulder and neck, feeling his arm pull me closer. I smiled at my sister and boyfriend. They really were cute together. If only I could place my finger on what was different about him. Mana refused to tell me whenever I would ask. My eyes closed and I breathed in Jack's unique scent of rum and the sea as I drifted back off. It wasn't but a few moments untill Jack was waking me again. "C'mon Alley." His voice whispered into my ear. "Don't go back to sleep yet." I just nodded and sat up a little bit more, still leaning on him. "There we go..."

I grunted at him. "Fine..." It didn't take me long to smile again once he started to give me sweet kisses and holding me closer.

Atem and I made eye contact and I smiled, which he returned. Mana interupted the silence. "Jack, who is this Tia Dalma?"

I noticed that Will had perked up behind them, listening. "She's... An old friend. She helped with the kraken before. Now I'm hoping she could tell us how to KILL it." I felt Jack tighten his grip on me at the mentioning of the kraken. "She requires payment. But I'm sure she'll tell us what it is." I couldn't help but notice that Atem was restless. Mana held onto his arm.

"Mmkay..." She turned back to him, talking to him quietly.

Will had turned back to Elizabeth, looking slightly bothered. Jack interupted my thoughts. "Alley."

"Hm?" I faced him and smiled.

"I want you to stay close, savvy? We're almost here. And being with the captain means we have to go in first."

"Savvy." I whispered. He brushed my hair behind my ears and held out his hand to help me stand.

I stood and followed him up the ladder that we had arrived at. Mana, Atem, Will, Elizabeth and the others followed suit. "Tia Dalma." Jack swaggered over to her, grinning. A filthy lady had emerged from a back room and grinned.

"Jack Sparrow." She noticed me and the rest of the crew. Her brown eyes settled on me and she came over. "And who is this?" Her accent was so thick, I was surprised Jack could understand her.

"Alexis Haliwell." Jack put his arm back around me.

"Ahh. Jack Sparrow 'as himself a girl."

Jack led me further into the cluttered hut, pulling me from her. Tia found Atem. "Ahh. The ancient pharoh of Egypt. You were once pharoh, then attacked and your evil half, Ashok, is roaming now." A switch flipped in me. That was what was bugging me!!!

Atem was the ancient pharoh. It explained alot. Jack made a weird face, causing me to stop a laugh, and continued. "Actually, we come looking for how to kill the kraken."

Her dirty face brightened. "The kraken... I need payment." Jack glared at her.

"You got to find information on Atem so there you go."

"Fair enough. Well as you know, Davy Jones carved out 'im heart for a woman..."

"Who?" I interupted, getting dirty looks. Will answered.

"Her!" Looks directed at Tia and Will, shock written over them.

A smile answered our questioning thoughts. "Yes. He is right. The kraken also has a heart. In the center. Stab it and you'll kill it." A blade was held out to Jack, who took it.

"Thank you. Now, we'll just be going." He pushed me lovingly towards the door, escaping.

The crew gathered in the long boat, waiting on Atem to come down. Once he did, Mana embraced him. He sat and pulled her close. She really did deserve him. Jack, however, sat next to me and seemed to be in a daze. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" Was all I got.

"You alright?"

His arm pulled me close. "Don't worry about me."

"But I am."

"Don't." Jack smiled, trying to reassure me.

Before I could respond, he moved his head closer and whispered so that only I could hear him. "Not now, love. On the ship. Savvy?"

I nodded. "Savvy..." He distracted me with a sweet kiss. I knew he wasn't telling me something. And I was going to find out what. Even Jack Sparrow was human enough to burst when he needed to.

"Mmm... Jack..." I said between kisses. I knew what he was doing.

"Yes darling?" He stared into my eyes smiling.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll tell me." My eyes booked no argument.

Silence followed me. Jack absentmindly stroked my cheek. "Yes... Just be prepared." He pulled me close and whispered so only I could hear. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Physically or emotionally."

All I could do was nod into his embrace. I felt my eyes close and I drifted off in his arms. Before long, I awoke to Jack carrying me onto the Pearl. Apparently he had carried me onto the deck while I was asleep. Jack's deep brown eyes greeted me as I opened my eyes. He just grinned. "Sleep good?" A nod was all he got while I was waking up. "C'mon darling." I groaned as he put me down.

"I'm awake I'm awake..." He just laughed. I was about to kiss him when I remembered that he was supposed to tell me. "What's bothering you? You promised..."

His face hardened. "Whoever stabs the kraken's heart will die more than likely. Think about it. And someone has to do it..." He was interupted by me flinging myself back into his arms, crying.

"No. There has to be a way..." I was silenced by his lips on mine. We both pulled back, gasping for air. I was about to meet his lips again when I suddenly had the feeling that Mana needed me. He looked at me strangely when I didn't meet his lips. "Mana needs me..." His lips interupted me. I tried to speak inbetween kisses. "I. Have. To. Go." He just nodded.

"Go." With a quick kiss, I orbed into the home that Mana and her pharoh shared. I remembered when I also used to live there. 'Before Jack' I thought with a smile. It was wiped off my face when I heard a dark voice. I was behind who I guessed was Ashok from the way Mana was sheltering Atem. She nodded slightly to me, signaling to attack. I flung my hand casually, flinging Ashok across the main room and into the base of the staircase. "Nice attack." He shimmered behind Atem. Three or so demons came in and started attacking me my sister. She blasted two of them apart. The third attacked me and slashed my arm deeply before Mana exploded him. "Come with me Mana or Atem will die." He shimmered with Atem in his arms as he spoke. Before either of us could exchange words, she too evaporated.

I had the sudden urge to follow them. It led me to a gothic castle. I didn't want to admit it, but it was beautiful. Mana's voice echoed through the hallways, Ashok's following. "Never."

"Stop refusing me, my love."

"Am not your love!" I heard a bang follow. It sounded like Mana was giving in.

"You will be if you want Atem to live."

"Yes darling." Before I could orb back out, I was attacked once more.

When I finally orbed onto the Pearl, Jack and the crew was face to face with the kraken. A thought entered my mind as I watched the tenticles. I made up my mind and orbed when a tenticle flew towards me, before Jack could see. I landed in a pungent place. Broken shards of bone and glass floated around me as I spotted my goal; The heart of the kraken. I made my choice and stabbed the cutlass that Jack had given me into the beating flesh. A peircing scream sounded as the broken shards hit me and I orbed out and onto the deck. The crew was watching with Jack as the beast disolved into the water when I arrived. But before I could say anything, I fell onto the deck, weakened by the blood loss. Jack turned and quickly walked over to where I lay and helped me stand. I winced as he pulled me close and into his arms. "What happened to ye Alex?"

Words didn't seem to want to leave as I tried to speak. Finally, I forced myself to talk. "Got attacked then I stabbed the heart... Of the kraken..." His lips sealed his thanks but quickly withdrew when he felt the cuts on my back and waist.

"Come 'ere..." He lifted me into his arms, not caring that I was soiling his shirt with blood. He carried me once more into his room, where he laid me on his bed and kissed my forehead gently. As he tended my wounds, I felt myself drift off.

When I awakened, Jack's scent filled my lungs. I looked around for him, but I didn't see him. I quickly realized that he must've put one of his clean shirts on me once my wounds had been cleaned. A laugh sounded from the doorway as I grunted in pain as I moved. "Shh. Lay still dearie." Jack's arms found their way around my waist as he helped me sit up on his bed. Once I was fully sitting, he positioned himself behind me so that I was somewhat on his lap and leaning on him. His arms entertwined around me. "How are you?" Jack's smile was evident in his voice.

"How do you think I am?" I snapped at him, not meaning to. My whole body was aching. A soothing rythem came from his hands as he stroked my sides calmly.

"Sorry darling..." His lips decended upon my forhead.

"Mmm...Don't be..." Right before I drifted off again, a knock sounded at the door.

"Cap'n! The Flying Dutchman is ahead!" The sound of Gibb's footsteps disappeared.

Jack carefully laid me back down on my own and kissed me quickly before exiting. I followed him onto the deck. "Alley, love..."

"Ah so who's this?" Davy Jones appeared, his nasty tenticles sliming around his face. Before Jack could respond, Jones' claw was around me. "Such a pretty little thing."

I was pulled back into Jack's embrace. "Yep. Which is why you're not getting her."

The claw found my arm and scratched it. "No. But death will if you don't get me my heart in three days." With that, his large tenticle found the cut from his claw and I felt a glass vile against my skin. Jones' left shortly after, laughing his harsh, cruel laugh.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" His eyes were staring into mine as he held me close.

"What's going to happen?"

"I suppose whatever he poured into you is some sort of poison that'll slow your system down and hopefully you'll get the antidote once his bloody heart is given to him..." Before I knew it, I had my head pressed up against his chest, crying my eyes out. This was NOT how things were supposed to go. Then again, Captain Jack Sparrow was involved. "Shh Alley." His hands ran up and down my back, trying to cease my crying. Eventually it did. "This is what I was afraid of. That you'd get hurt. I'm sorry my love." I felt his face burry into my hair.

"Not... Your... Fault..." I have difficulty talking.

Jack looked at me, pulling back to arms length. "You alright?"

I can't respond. Large gasps of air come from me as I tried to regain my breath. Apparently the poison was already working. Jack pulled me back to him and pressed my head to his chest, breathing in and out deeply to help me regain my breath. After a few moments, I started to breathe on my own and I leaned on him, just listening to him breathe. My eyes grew heavy as I stood there. I pulled back and smiled sadly at him. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

His fingers entertwined with my hair. "Alright. You can stay in my cabin again if you'd like." A nod was my reply as I gave him a breif kiss and started to walk towards the cabins.

His arms came up under me when I lost control of my legs. Jack smile sadly as he carried me. I burried my head into the crook of his neck. "You don't always have to carry me."

"Yes I do, love." He helped me get under the covers of his bed and smiled again. "It's the least I can do."

"Jack..." I started as he played with my hair again.

"Shh. Not now darling." His eyes lingered on me before he left. "I'll be back shortly."

Once he had left, I heard voices above deck. They weren't loud, but I could hear who it was. Beckett.

AN: Wow that's long lol. Please R&R:). I'll reveiw back 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What do you think?!

AN: Please please PLEASEEE r&r. thanks darlings:) btw Mana can 'heal' so yea haha.

I strained to hear the conversation outside. "Ah. So Jack Sparrow. We meet at last."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Now what are you doing here?"

"To beware. I know of your precious girl. Wouldn't want her hurt now would we?" My breath caught, partially due to what I heard. The next thing I heard was the sound of somebody climbing onto the ship.

When Jack emerged a few moments later, he was carrying the heart. "Will got it darling." My eyes widened as he tucked it away. I smiled weakly. He came over to me and took off his effects before climbing in next to me. I snuggled into his arms. "So how is my pirate lass?"

I smiled as I looked at him. "I... I-I..." A fit of coughs overtook my body. Jack helped me sit up as I coughed. The coughs racked my body until I was sore all over again.

"Breathe Alex."

I took in a ragged breath and caught it. After a few more breaths, I was able to talk again. "I'm tired. And weak."

Jack looked at me for a moment, as if making sure I was breathing normally, then laid back down with me in his arms. "You're anything but weak my love."

I shifted my gaze up to him. "I sure don't feel like it..." A series of coughs overtook my body once more as I spoke. This time, though, I wasn't able to calm it. I tried to stop, but the poison wouldn't allow it. I lay my head on Jack's chest and closed my eyes as I coughed. "J-Jack..." I moaned as I went uncautious, still coughing.

When I regained cautiousness, Jack was walking in with Jones trailing not far behind. The sound of his peg leg sounded throughout the room as he came over to the bed. My eyes were half open and hazy, as Jack had told me later. Jack sat next to my head and rested one hand on my hair and the other pulled the cut arm out from under the covers. "Pour the antidote in, then we'll go on deck and you'll get the bloody heart. Savvy?"

Jones popped his lips as he reopened the cut he had made the first time and poured a clear liquid into it. "There."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, Alex, I'll be right back." Jack glared at Jones, forcing him to exit first so he could give me a kiss without being mocked. "I love you." He whispered as he got up and followed him.

After a couple of moments, I heard the sound of Davy Jones screaming. I smiled and slowly got up. By the time I got up onto the deck, Jones' remains were gone, along with the stabbed heart. Jack turned and saw me. "Alex! what're you doing out here?"

"Coming to see you."

He flashed his famous smile at me as he swaggered over to me. "Darling, give the antidote time. Rest." Before I could protest, he was carrying me back down into the cabin.

I didn't make it to his cabin. It was almost like whatever that beast had poured into me was making me drowsy. The next morning I woke under the covers in Jack's arms. I looked at him and smiled. He was a pirate yet a normal human. I shifted onto my back and held his arm that draped over me. A cough interupted the peaceful silence. I quickly stopped it. But as I lay there, it seemed to get worse. Before I knew it, Jack was awake and whispering words of comfort to me as I hacked. He slipped out of the bed and got me to drink some water from the table. He sat there and stroked my hair as I tried to regain my peaceful thoughts. Suddenly, Mana orbed in. "Alex!" She looked at Jack. "What happened to her?"

"She got poisoned by Jones." Mana glared at him as he spoke.

"Move." He obeyed and looked worried. She placed her hands over the cut and healed it. "Alex?"

I moaned and sat up. "I'm good..." I almost toppled over as my sister threw her arms around me. A smile formed on my mouth.

"Jack, take care of her." With one last hug and unspoken words, she orbed out again.

I smoothed out the large shirt and pants I was wearing as I sat on top of the covers in the middle of the bed. Jack wasn't watching. "Jack?"

His back remained facing me as he stared into space. "Mmm?"

"You alright?"

Jack turned and swaggered over to me, sitting next to me. "Of course love. You're alright." A blush raised in my cheeks.

I snuggled into his embrace that he had pulled me into. My head rested on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. Grinning, I started to kiss his neck. A low growl viberated from his throat. "Oh no you don't." He pushed me so that I was under him, our heads near the foot of the bed. His lips did what I did to him on me. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"Jack?"

Jack pulled away, looking slightly disappointed. "Yes love?" He looked down at me and absentmindedly played with my straight blonde hair.

"I scared you didn't I? When Jones poisoned me, I mean."

In a swift motion, I was laying on him. I rested my head on his chest as his hands lay on my waist and in my hair. "Yes you did. But let's not talk of such things, savvy?"

I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what was nagging him, but he silenced my attempts by capturing my lips. My eyes closed as he masked whatever he was hiding. This kiss seemed to be full of more than the normal love. This time it was full of want and thankfulness. After a few moments, I broke the kiss, curiosity getting to me. "What's bothering you? And don't you dare say nothing."

Jack smiled and shifted his hold on me. I watched his face. "I'm getting you into so much Alley."

"I can handle it..."

"I know. But I almost lost you." I watched his face intensely. "I don't want to lose you." I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes as his heart beat in my ear. "I won't let anything happen, love. I promise."

"I love you."

His response blended with his steady heartbeat. "I love you too darling."

I apparently fell asleep because I woke up with my head on the pillows. I burried my head into them, inhaling the smell of Jack. It was soothing, considering that I fell back asleep. Jack woke me by gently shaking me and carrassing my face. I just groaned at him and swatted his hands away. I quickly opened my eyes when he started kissing my neck again. I turned my head to meet his lips. He pulled away and stood, holding his arm out. "Would you like to go walk the beach of a beautiful island with thou?" His fake gentlemen impression made me laugh.

A nod was my answer and he escorted me out onto the deck, where a ladder had been thrown. When I made to climb down it, Jack stopped me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Understanding, I put my arms around his neck and held on as he climbed down. Once on the sand, Jack sat me down gently and held onto my waist as we began to walk. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jack laughed at my question.

"Pales in comparrison to you darling." I blushed in the dark.

He stopped and turned me so we were facing eachother. His hand came up and carrassed my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck once more. His face slowly inched towards mine, as if testing the boundaries. The next words he spoke took me by surprise. I'd heard him say it before, but usually it was in a tense, not loving, condition. "I love you Alley."

I smiled and moved my face closer to his. "I love you too." Then our lips collided.

He held me close as his hand worked through my hair. We stood for at least a minute, not pausing for air. When we broke apart, I saw him stifle a yawn. "Want to go to sleep?"

"I...Am fine." He stifled another yawn.

I just laughed and helped him down onto the inner shore's sand. Jack flopped down and pulled me to him. I knew no matter how tired he was, he would still have his way. I gave in and lay my head on his arm, facing him. His eyes were half open and his smile was tired. "Go to sleep."

"Come 'ere." I obeyed him as he practically lifted me onto him. My head rested under his as I heard his breathing even out. Taking that as a sign, I too fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer::DUH!

I awoke in the same position as we had fallen asleep the night before. I grinned evily as I saw that Jack was not yet awake. I shifted under his arm, which was losely draped over my waist, and planted a kiss on his lips. "Mmm..." My goal was being acheived as he awoke and tightened his grip on me as we kissed. Right when he was fully awake, however, I pulled away and stood. "Alex that's not nice." I helped him up and fought back a laugh as I took in his appearance.

His kohl was smeared slightly and his eyes were heavy with sleep. Jack looked at me strangely then led me to the longboat, grumbling about how ladies never teased men. I questioned him on that. "So it's alright for men to tease ladies?" I raised my eyebrows at him as we sat next to eachother as Gibbs rowed back to the Pearl.

Jack considered this peice of information for a moment. His response was enough to make me shut him up with a kiss. "Well, no, yes, no... Is there a correct answer?" He was silenced by my lips on his. We continued to kiss untill he decided my mouth wasn't enough for the moment.

His lips began to nip at my neck the way he liked and I stopped him, for I didn't want the crew to see this. When he saw that my face could've been mistaken for a tomato, he settled for my lips once more. I laughed and at one moment, the wrong moment might I add, I opened my eyes during the kiss and I spotted a ship. A ship with a flag that I knew ment trouble no matter who it belonged to. Jack pulled back and followed my gaze. "Don't worry love. Probablly just an English ship..." He stopped and climbed onto the Pearl, for we had arrived. I nodded and followed suit.

Once on deck Jack made his way to the bow while Gibbs took over at the wheel. Jack tried to avoid me from seeing his actions, but I didn't allow him. He peered through his spy glass at the ship. His dark eyes widened as he made his way over to Gibbs, trying to whisper who the ship belonged to but failing to do so; Barbossa. I had never met him, but the crew and Jack had told me stories and rumors of him. He was the man who every pirate, especially Jack, loathed. Jack, being the smooth person he was, swaggered down to me, a smile plastered onto his handsome, flawless face. I was about to interupt his attempt to kiss me when a voice sounded from the Pearl's side. We both looked, Jack moving his arm around my waist and holding me close to him as a monkey jumped onto my shoulder. Jack tried to shoo it but it refused to leave until I took the apple it was offering. A man with an unruly beard and eyes that had an annoying threatening glint to them proved to be the keeper of the voice that Jack seemed to want to silence. "Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow?"

"Well if it isn't the man who hates that I have his lovely ship, thank you by the way, and who I shot and killed and would pleasure in..."

"No need to be vile Jack." The man who I assumed was Barbossa leaned on his ship's railing and eyed the two of us, causing Jack's tight grip on me to grow even firmer. I squirmed slightly to signal him to let go a little, and he did so. But only slightly. "Not if you want your lass to be safe." He flashed a toothy grin at me. I just gave a false smile, wanting to smack him. "Who I assume is you, eh? I have a deal for you Jack."

"C'mon then. Ain't got all day."

The annoying glint in the older pirate's eyes grew even more annoying as he grinned wildly. "If you give me the Pearl, then I can get the EIT of your back and help your bonnie lass stay safe by doing so. But I assume you'll need time so I'll give you a couple of days." With that, he was sailing off, leaving Jack in a trance.

I dared and broke the silence. "Jack?" He pulled his arm lose and walked to the helm. "Jack?!"

"I'm fine love." He just kept walking, leaving me broken. I could tell from his walk that he was ANYTHING but fine. Gibbs came down and strolled past.

"Give him time." That was all I got from my pirate's first mate.

And time I granted him. A full night and day passed before he even touched me. It was the second night since he had left me alone and we were both lying in bed. My night attire was bothering my back so I was scratching it with my right hand as I lay on my left side, away from Jack. I had been tearing at my skin when I heard the first word leave his mouth since he had told me he was fine. He hadn't spoken to anyone in a couple of days from what I had gathered. If Gibbs would speak, he would just hum at him and continue what he was doing. "Stop." I obeyed, shocked that he was awake and watching me. Almost all thoughts of him being upset at me for who knows what reason left my wondering mind as I tucked my left arm under my neck and closed my eyes as his hand scratched my back. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke on my back in a cold sweat, the open window allowing the cool breeze to chill me. I felt my heart racing as I closed my eyes again and tried to forget the nightmares of losing everything important to me, namely Jack. I felt Jack move on the matress, facing me. I cracked my eyes slightly as I saw him propped up on his left elbow staring at my damp face. I found myself drifting off again as he spoke softly. "Shh Alex. Relax, darling. I love you." His voice soothed my racing breathing. I felt his rough lips against my damp forehead as I fell into another deep sleep.

The next morning proved that something was still the matter with him for he showed no sign of what had happened last night. Prehaps it was because I was supposed to be asleep while he was being the sweet Jack that only I would know of. None of his actions proved to show that he wasn't mad at me. As we lay in bed that night, I began to wonder if he really was upset about me. Or something. I felt rediculous with thinking those thoughts when his actions of the previous night proved the contrary. My left arm was once more tucked under my neck as I chased those thoughts through my head. They haunted me as I fell asleep then awoke once more. It was obviously late and the moon was in the center of the sky according to the window and the moonlit shadows casting on the Pearl. My thoughts unwillingly became verbal without my control. It was nothing more than a whisper. "What did I do?" The thought that I had doubted had obviously chased it's way back into my mind despite what I believed. As if my verbal thoughts weren't a shock, the voice that responded from behind me send me into a whirlwind of surprise.

"Nothing love." Jack's arms pulled me to him.

He was on his left side, I noted as I turned and burried my head into his chest. He didn't seem to mind as his arms encircled me and pulled me to him. His left had would escape every once and a while to cradle the back of my head and to rub my neck. I finally stopped my tears of happiness and pain as I met his gaze. "It's not your fault, Alley. It's Barbossa. I was never mad at you. I know you probablly didn't want to think that but I didn't help convince you otherwise did I? I'm sorry my darling."

"Don't be..." My voice was silenced by his lips covering mine.

I arched my neck back as he did what I promised him three days ago that he could do. His lips nipped and kissed my ear and my neck. I knew we had to stop and get sleep before it got too far but it was hard to stop him when he was making his way up my left shoulder and across my collar bone. "Jack..." I groaned into his ear. He grinned in the dark.

"Mmm... There you go with teasing me again darling." I grinned at him in the faint moonlight as I ran my hand across his face, his lips nipping at my knuckles as my hand passed over them.

"Mmm..." He met my lips again in a fiery kiss as he shifted so I was halfway on him that he was on his back. I found myself comfortable where his shoulder met his chest. Through his shirt, I could hear his faint heartbeat.

"You shouldn't get a man aroused then stop them, Alley." His eyes shimmered in the dark as I smacked his chest and made a face at him.

"Oh shush." With that, we both fell into a deep sleep.

AN:: Kay so my arm hurts now. Lol. Please R&R. And thanks for the constructive critisism:). I really thought about it. If people (and the previous reviewers) don't think this is going much better (I worked on it) , then I'll start fresh:). I review back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't make me say it; It's depressing.

The next morning we both arose around the same time, Jack first. When I awoke, he was staring at me with eyes that held love, fire, and all that he wanted. I gave him a look that had too early written all over it. I knew that he had 'accidently' woken me up for a reason. I just moaned at him and rolled onto my side of the bed. "C'mon Alex. The sunrise is..."

"Oh shush. It's early. If you don't remember, we were up for at least an extra hour last night." I stuck my head under the pillow as I turned onto my stomach and pinned the pillow down. A shiver traveled down my spine as I closed my eyes and felt his hand rubbing my back through the shirt I was wearing.

"Darling if you want to keep borrowing my shirts then you'll let me show you the sunrise." I peeked at him from my position under the pillow and saw his arms outstreatched as if to carry me. I rolled into them and nestled my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not doing this for the shirts you know. I'm doing this so you'll let me sleep."

I groaned as he laughed at me. "I know love. I know."

I watched the Pearl's features as I was carried bridal style onto the deck. The sunrise caught my gaze. The huge ball of fire was red and setting off a glow of purples, oranges, reds, and yellows around it as it sat perfectly in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. "Mmm..." I lay the right side of my face on his left shoulder as I watched it.

"Now isn't that worth waking up early?"

"Mmm... almost." I grinned widely at him.

"Almost?"

"Aye almost." I smiled as his lips hid mine beneath his own.

"Did you just aye?"

"Aye." I grinned at him, knowing he was enjoying seeing me delerious at sunrise.

"You truly are a pirate."

"Have you ever doubted it?"

A laugh escaped me as he pretended to consider it. "Nope." His grin was worth waking up for. "Never." We got lost in another kiss as I woke up slowly.

He started to carry me back to the cabin but I just gave him a look of protest. "I thought it was too early for you?" His face mocked me.

"Oh shush." I laughed as his stomach growled loudly.

Jack rolled his eyes as he sat me down gently and led me to the dining area. We ate in silence. Every once in a while I'd catch him staring into space as he ate, knowing well what he was thinking. "Jack?" Silence answered me. "What are you going to do?" I watched as he ate and then responded, his voice heavy with dread.

"I don't know love."

I took that as a sign to be quiet and we both finished eating. Once more he led me out onto the deck and stopped halfway across the Pearl's deck to face me. I was pulled into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to lay my head on his chest but Jack stopped me. "Look at me darling." I obeyed. "Don't fret on this savvy?"

"Savvy." He slowly smiled at me.

Silence encircled us as we stared at eachother and our surroundings. The crew was either going to eat or going to work and Gibbs was at the wheel, grinning like mad at us. I blushed as I felt Jack's' arms tug at my waist and I turned towards him. I looked into his dark eyes. He was much more than anyone would've thought he'd be. I inched my face closer to his, stopping just to irritate him. When he did speak, I was shocked about the words that left his mouth. "I love you dearie." He too inched his face closer.

"I love you too." I smiled as his mouth collided into mine once more.

He pressed his forehead to mine when we parted and grinned. "You're beautiful" His eyes bore into mine.

I understood what he ment and blushed and looked away. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are love." I didn't argue again. I felt sick and tired suddenly. Jack sensed that. "Alex?"

I looked back up at him and tried to smile. "Mmm?"

"You alright?" Jack looked at me with wide eyes. To me he looked like a four year old that had just gotten a new toy.

"Yes..." I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't know what the problem with me was. His arms surrounded me as I slowly drifted off.

I was suddenly weak and needed him for everything. Mabey I was scared of losing him. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Jack didn't seem to mind, considering that he was always getting a kiss to ensure my being alright. Eventually, he found out that I was in pain. Around 5 days after that day, it showed itself. I was standing at the railing, feeling the sea water spraying on me every once in a while and waiting for Jack to sneak up behind me like he normally did. I heard his footsteps coming down from the helm and smiled, preparing myself. A rush of dizziness overcame me and I gripped the rail tightly, closing my eyes. Jack saw this and came up beside me, his right arm around my back. "Alex?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him with heavy eyes. I lifted myself and leaned into him. "Mmm?"

"You're not alright, are you?"

I shook my head. "No... Mmm..." Suddenly my head felt like it was splitting open. I deeply exhaled and closed my eyes.

"C'mon darling." Jack led me to the stairs and helped me sit down. My eyes remained closed. "Alley look at me." Painfully, I lifted my head.

I was deffinatly ill. I assumed it was the flu or something along those lines. "What is it?" I noticed his look of shock.

"I'm not sure, but your eyes are red. I assume it's something related to the flu." His look was stone cold. "You haven't been feeling well since that day when I woke you for the sunrise, have you?"

I knew lying wouldn't do me any good. I just looked at him with sad eyes. Jack's face softened into a sad smile. "I haven't. I didn't want you to worry. With Barbossa and all..."

"Darling." He cupped my cheek and I rested my head in his hand. "Don't ever not tell me. Alright? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He flashed his grin. "I can handle it."

"Ahh. Your captain can handle illness but can he handle this fine craftsmenship being torn to peices?" I tried to turn, but failed in doing so. Jack just pulled me into his lap and I gladly rested my head upon his shoulder. I could clearly see who had spoken.

"I think he can." Jack answered for me.

Beckett and Barbossa glared at him. Beckett edged closer. "I don't beleive you're the one I asked."

I gathered all my energy and spoke with anger. "What I want to know is can you deal with being..."

"Alley!" Jack's voice rang out.

Barbossa ignored my comment. "What's the answer Jack?"

"Why do you love this ship so much? Answer me that then you'll get a bloody answer. What do you know about love?"

I tried to continue watching the scene but my body gave up. I closed my eyes and listened. Barbossa gave some long speech with Beckett about who loved who and whatnot and the next thing I knew, Jack was shaking hands with Barbossa. I was sitting alone on the steps. I opened my eyes to see Jack's pistol in my lap. Jack looked at me through the corner of his eyes. I got the message and with shakey hands, I picked up the weapon and aimed it at Beckett. I missed, but I tried Barbossa, who I hit straight in the arm. They glared and Beckett advanced on me as Barbossa stopped him. "Let's go. It's not worth it now." They crossed back over and set sail. "Oh and Jack?" Jack was back by my side, but he turned and looked at the pirate with venom in his eyes. Barbossa laughed as he continued. "Your girl has been infected with a deadly poision." Jack's eyes feel on mine as we both remembered the apple. I had eaten it.

The last thing I saw was Jack holding me as I fell into a coma-like state.

AN::Whatcha think? . R&R. I review back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer::Sit back. What are you reading? Continue.

I awoke to the feel of bedsheets on my body, sitting up on my elbows. I quickly regreted that action, for it sent a pain through my spine and muscles. "Shh Alex. Lay down." I obeyed and turned my head so I could face him. My stomach was on the bed and Jack was propped up on his left elbow, watching me. "You awake?"

I considered retorting, but then realized that I must've been having spasms during the time I was asleep. "How long have I been asleep?"

His ring-ladden hand came up and tucked some loose hair behind my ear. "You fell comatose after the devil and company left." I tried to smile but the spliting headache had returned. "A week."

My green eyes widened at him. "A week?" The position I was in was getting uncomfortable and Jack could see that. He laid on his back and pulled me onto his pillow so I could see him. I was on my right side, but it was more comfortable than laying on my stomach with my head at an angle.

His face showed his fear for me. "Yes love." I moved onto his shoulder so that my head was in the crook of his neck. "How are you feeling?" His lips carrassed my forhead.

"Sore. Tired. Anything that's the equivellent of hell..." Jack just laughed at me as I closed my eyes.

I tensed as he rubbed my back, trying to force my muscles to relax under his touch. They slowly losened, granting me a little less pain. Our eyes met as I looked at him. I hated that I was putting him through this. Stupid monkey and Barbossa. "I hope this passes darling." Jack's hands stopped working on my back and his left hand came to the back of my aching neck, massaging it gently until it relaxed.

"Have they come back?"

"Of course. You actually expect Barbossa not to bother me?" His voice softened when he saw my pale face.

I was about to respond when a series of coughs overthrew me like they did when Jone's had poisoned me. This time, however, blood was being hacked up. Jack's face didn't seemed shocked as mine did. He handed me a cloth to hack into and when I removed it, it was no longer white. I sat up with Jack's help, leaning heavily on him, my head on his left shoulder. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have to know what you did while you were comatose. You coughed twice as bad." I was thrown into a fit of coughs once more as he held onto me, his head on mine. "Breathe Alex." I did as he told and regained my breath, hoping to cease the coughs for a few moments. "I hate that he's done this to you..."

"Why were you shaking hands with them?"

I caught him off gaurd with my question. Finally, he answered. "I'm giving them the Pearl. We were agreeing that I had a week and a half untill I had to agree. Two days from now, they'll return. Love, you need that antidote..."

"I can fight it."

"Yes and look at what good that's done. You look like a ghost you're so pale, you were in a coma for a week, and you're spitting up half of your blood everytime you cough." His eyes booked no argument. "I have to."

I turned my head from him. "No you don't..." Jack's hand pulled my head gently back to face him, revealing my tear-streaked face.

His hand removed the tears gently. "Darling, why is this upsetting you?"

I held onto the hand on my face. "Because I'm causing you all this trouble."

"No. You're not." His dark eyes held compassion. "Plus red doesn't compliment your green eyes." I laughed and blushed, adding color to my face. "There we go..." He made to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Who knows if this is contagious or..." My voice was muffled by his lips on mine. "Jack..."

"Shh... Enjoy this..." I obeyed him and did what he told.

His lips slowly worked on mine, letting me feel something other than pain. Before it got out of hand, I pulled back. "We can't... Can't..." My breath was lost once more as I began coughing again. Instead of being able to stop it, I couldn't. I was coughing blood up like mad and becoming even more pale if it was possible.

Jack began to rub my back, trying to stop my coughing, but when it proved to not help, he got up and went out to the deck. After a few moments of being outside, he returned, bringing me some water. I gladly drank it and felt it's coolness against my burning, blood-stained throat and mouth. He sat next to me once more, helping me out from under the covers. "We're going to Tia Dalma's. She can help you."

I was unable to fight. I just laid against him, listening to his heart. I wondered why someone would want to hurt another's loved one. Was it for thrills or just to be evil? I was about to voice my thoughts when I was suddenly overcome by a dizzy spell, my head feeling heavy and my eyes closing. My head collided into Jack, causing him to eye me with worry and concern. "Jack..."

"Mmm?"

"I can't take this any longer. I feel like I'm dying..."

"Shush. Don't speak of such thi..." I proved my point by going into a fit of gasps for air. I couldn't control it for much longer. "I think we'll just go ahead and meet up with Barbossa. We have a spot where we're going to meet..."

"No. Tia Dalma might have an antidote..."

"And what if she doesn't? I'm not going to face losing you Alexis." I looked at him, pulling back and feeling hopeless. My real name was never used unless it was a serious matter. Jack pulled me to him, burrying his face into my hair. "I'm not going to lose you."

"I hope not..."

"I won't. I'm never going to lose you. I've told many women that I've loved them when I haven't, or if I did, I lost them. I really do love you Alex. And I'm not going to lose you savvy?"

I felt my emotions surfacing as I leaned up and kissed him deeper than I had ever done. I knew he would want it more often after this, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be with him. "I love you." I kept kissing him, feeling him tense at those words. I pulled back. "What?"

"I don't want to lose you. I love you too." I lost it then. I cried into his chest, hating this whole situation with every fiber of my existance. It didn't take long for Jack to speak again. "We'll be at her hut soon, darling. Go to sleep, savvy? If you're still asleep I won't wake you untill we're in her hut."

"Savvy..." I whispered as I felt myself lose to the pull of sleep.

AN::Like it? I review back:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer::This is just depressing...No I don't own POTC... Only Alex:).

I awoke roughly a day later by coughing blood once more. My sides racked as I sat up slowly, causing my sides to ache worse than normal. Jack was rubbing my right side while laying down when suddenly my stomach lurched. I struggled to stand. "Alex?"

I didn't respond. I finally gained my footing and found my way out onto the deck and to the rail. By the time Jack had arrived, I was throwing up into the ocean. Exausted, I leaned back on him, knowing he was there. I burried my head into his chest as he held me. "How long have I been asleep?"

His hands ran the length of my back as he responded. "About a day. We're almost to Tia Dalma's." His lips decended onto my forehead. "I hate that you have to go through this."

"No...Not your..." I couldn't finish. The coughs had come back, interupting our conversation.

Jack's hand came to cover my mouth. I held onto it, spitting up blood by the second. When he pulled his hand back, it was red. "I'm sorry."

His grin was my response as he cleaned his hand. "It's fine darling. Why don't you go change into clean clothes while we get ready to leave?"

"Alright." I didn't have the energy to fight. After a quick kiss, I stumbled back into his cabin and found a shirt laid out for me. Smiling weakly, I changed into it, the fabric cool against my flaming skin.

When I went back out onto the deck, Jack was sitting on one of the benches in the longboat, a blanket laid out next to him. Elizabeth smiled at me, which I returned tiredly. I was tired of sympathetic looks. I sat next to my pirate, who helped me turn so I was leaning on his side, the blanket draped losely around me. I felt myself losing to the pull of sleep as Jack's arm came around my turned waist and held onto me.

When I awoke, I heard a thickly accented voice and Jack's. I stirred lightly in his arms, opening my eyes to see Jack deep in conversation. "Do you have the antidote or not?"

"I need payment."

I was about to speak when Will spoke and handed her a odd looking chain. "Here."

After observing it a breif moment, she laid it on the table on her way to the storeroom. "Fair enough..."

Jack noticed for the first time that I was awake. "Hello love." My response was a moan as I burried my head into his right arm. He laughed. "We're getting the antidote." I nodded as he spoke again, his head closer to mine. "We're going to arrive at Tortuga, where we're going to meet Barbossa and company, around mid afternoon tomorrow. If this antidote works, darling, then I might not have to give up the Pearl. Convincing Barbossa to give it up, however, will be tooth and nails. I love you." He whispered the last part so that the crew wouldn't have anything to hold against him. I just laughed as I nodded in agreement.

"I know. Me too."

Tia Dalma came back into the main room, a small vile in her hand. She thrust it at Jack, who took it and did what he knew to do. He drew his cutlass and explained when he saw my reaction. "Your body might not accept things in your stomach just yet." I nodded as he proceeded.

With my right hand in his, he drew the cutlass across it, causing blood to roll down my hand and onto his. My left hand snaked around his right upper arm and held tightly as a small portion of the liquid was poured into the cut. It stung and Jack saw, kissing the back of my hand as the pain subsided. "You can drink some until it's gone." A nod was all he got as I once again blacked out in his arms.

I awoke in the cabin to see Will sitting next to the bed, no doubt he was watching me for Jack. "Alex?"

I squinted as I woke. The antidote seemed to have an effect on my headache, and my muscles only hurt slightly when I moved. I was beginning to think that the coughing up blood was over when I was hit with another wave of hacks. After I'd wiped off the blood with an old rag provided by Will, I dared to speak. "Where's Jack?"

"Ah darling. You're awake." I nodded as he took his place next to me, pulling me close. A nod of the head towards Will convinced him to leave. "How are you?" His hands stroked my hair behind my ears as he looked into my eyes. "No redness I see."

I smiled slightly as he spoke. "Just the coughing is left."

"Ah yes. That's going to pass over time. Here. Drink a little." I took the vile and did as I was told.

It burned going down, perhaps due to the blood in my throat and mouth. "We're almost there aren't we?"

"Yep. And you're staying in here..."

"Fine." I crossed my arms as I lay my back against him. "Can I at least go onto the deck for a few moments? I haven't been out in a long time... Well that is." He laughed as he helped me off the bed. Before I could get out the door, he spun me around in his embrace.

"Be careful savvy?"

I nodded as his lips found mine in a hungry kiss. I grinned and pulled back, going out to the rail. I stood there as Jack went to check on things with Gibbs. It dawned on me as I closed my eyes and let the sun's warmness bathe me. Beckett would bring back up reinforcement in case Jack tried something. I was running to the stairs to the helm when I was caught in Jack's arms. "Jack! Beckett will bring back up..." I was interupted by a cannon shot as the water from the missed weapon splashed into the water.

"I know love. Now go. Into my cabin." With a quick, rushed and rough kiss, I was ushered into his cabin.

I plopped down onto his bed, hating the feelings I was experiancing. I felt lonely in the large cabin alone. I was helpless in the eyes of the crew, with me being sick alot and all. A gunshot echoed through my ears, bringing me out of my trance. I could only think of Jack and what my life would be without him as I heard him yelling out various commands; Nothing. Minutes had passed and I heard yells of victory as I heard Jack yell out in pain. Before I could move, coughs that I couldn't control overtook me. I disregarded the blood on my hands and wiped them lazily on my pants. Immediatly, I went out to see Jack sitting on the deck cross-legged, clutching his left arm in pain. "Jack!" I sat next to him, my hand on his right arm, which was holding his other arm.

"I'm fine darling." I saw the bullett sitting about 3 feet away. It must've hit him but didn't go through.

"No you're not... You're bleeding!" He removed his arm and wrapped it around me, pulling me so that my head was on his shoulder. "Let me wrap it."

"If you'll stop worrying..." I helped him up, struggling myself. He stopped me halfway between the stairs and our current location. "You've been coughing, haven't you? Did you get water?"

"Jack you're hurt and you want me to take care of myself? I'm fine..." Before he could protest, I sat him on the steps and went to get bandaging materials.

When I returned, I sat just below him on the left so I could matience his arm. As I worked, he lectured me. "Dear, you have to protect yourself. I'll live I promise." I looked up as I finished.

He was staring at me with soft eyes. It wasn't often he was like this with me. And I didn't mind. His left arm pulled me up beside him, his face not showing pain although I knew it hurt him. He smiled at me, showing his gold teeth as he decended upon my neck and ear once more, shifting so we were facing each other. My neck arched as he worked with his lips on my neck. Grinning, I kissed the back of his neck, causing him to growl in his throat. "Does the Captain approve?"

Jack grinned. "Of course." He met my lips this time, knowing we didn't have much time. "You know, Barbossa was pretty angry when he saw you running around."

"Was he now?" I cocked my head to the side, our lips only hovering.

"Yes. Very. And I can't say that I minded..." He caught my lips again as he moved his arms around my back, holding me closer than before.

I closed my eyes, enjoying this. I knew that things would get worse before they got better. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer::Duh!!!

And I was right. After me and Jack got up from the stairs, we went to the bow. At least I did while he went to the wheel. I knew he needed some time to be by himself. The cool ocean water sprayed on me as the wind blew it around. Every once in a while, I'd turn and watch him steer the Pearl. He never noticed. I went back to watching the ocean and the sunset as we sailed. Elizabeth and Will were on the main deck talking and whatnot, the crew was working, and Gibbs was napping so Jack could be with me. As the night progressed, I noticed that Jack was no longer at the wheel. I went down to the cabin, figuring if he wasn't there, then I'd go to sleep anyways. The illness had robbed me of my energy, leaving me irritable and making Jack the victim. However, when I entered the cabin, I found him sitting at his desk, candles lighting the room instead of the usual lamp. He saw me and grinned. "Darling..." His voice was slurred.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" To be honest, it wasn't a shocker with all the pressure of Barbossa and basically the whole of Port Royal on his case. Jack's eyes showed his guilt as he mumbled an answer that agreed with my question.

"Come 'ere." I did as I was told, only to be pulled into his lap. "Yes I have. But only a rum. Or two. But that's not the point."

I smiled weakly at him, sleep pulling at me. "Then what is?"

His hands ran through my hair, stroking it lovingly. When he finally spoke, his voice was less drunken and more understandable. "The point is, you're a beautiful, caring woman whom I love dearly. And you haven't deserved to go through this. I don't deserve you. But I have you." I gained eye contact with him, silently begging him to continue. "Don't worry about everything that's going on, Alley." I nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"Savvy." I grinned as he found my lips then pulled back, looking me in the eye.

"Go on love. I'll come shortly." I nodded and kissed him once again before proceeding to the bed. I lay between the covers, my head collapsing on the soft pillows. Sleep overtook me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't wake when Jack slipped into the bed, which shocked me. When I woke the following morning, his deep cough greeted me. I turned to see his back facing me, shaking every once in a while from coughs. "Jack?" He turned and grinned lazily. His dark, usually sparkling eyes were watered and hazy. "You're ill."

"No I'm not. I never get sick. Even with all those ill people in Tortuga, and let me tell you, when we docked to get supplies while you were comatose they were everywhere. One wench who was ill with influzea or something of the sort came up and tried to go further than kissing." My eyes widened at his words, partially from the wench and partially from him being ill. "I stopped her love. I pushed her down. Probablly a drunk..."

"Jack." I caressed his clammy cheek. "You have whatever she and the others had."

"Don't be rediculous..." Jack shifted his wounded arm, making a face then trying to hide it.

"Is it where the bullett hit you?"

"No... My entire arm is sore... Along with my entire body." I smiled sadly at him and got up. "Where you going?" He began to cough once again.

"To get fresh water. You need to stay hydrated." Jack reached for me as he rolled onto his back, his face twisting at his muscle's pain.

"I'm fine..." His eyes remained hazy.

"I'll be back." I went out onto the deck. Gibbs came up to me as I was ladeling water out of a barryl on deck full of fresh water into a metal pail.

"Where's Jack?"

"Sick." Gibbs looked at me, shocked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes he's sick. With what I'm not quite sure..."

The look on my face must've said it all as Gibbs smiled sadly. "Ah. So he told you about the wench?" I nodded and continued to ladle the water while trying to avoid thoughts of the girl. "Don't fret. He pulled away as soon as she met his lips. And after she coughed into his mouth..."

"I don't mean this badly Gibbs, but you can stop now." I placed my ladle back into the pail.

With that, I turned and made my way back into the cabin. I walked briskly over to the bed and sat the pail on the table next to it. Jack eyed me with glassy eyes. "Darling are you..."

"Yep. Just fine." I helped him drink from the ladle, seeing as he was already sitting against the pillows and the wall.

His tanned ring-ladden hand held onto mine. "No you're not. This is about that wench, isn't it?" I averted my gaze so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. "I told you I pushed her away."

"Gibbs said she coughed into your mouth..."

"She did. As soon as she kissed me she coughed as I pushed her away." His gaze grew softer as I looked back at him. "Do you seriously think I would've ranted on last night about you if I wanted someone else? Alright don't answer that. But I do love you Alex."

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry... It's just we can't have one day without some forsaken illness envading our lives."

"I'm sorry Alley."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at him.

Jack smiled back through his pain. His eyes were dull and blank. His handsome face was paled despite his dark tan and his face was clammy. I pressed my lips to his temple, bendng down and feeling the heat radiating from him. I looked at him and smiled with sympathy. He pulled me down so I was sitting next to him on the bed. We both knew that he would more than likely get worse than not if he had more than the common cold. I prayed that it was just a minor case of the flu. I looked at him. His hand landed on my right arm, rubbing it with a pained expression. I lowered his arm and helped him down onto the mattress so he was laying down. "I'm fine love."

"That's exactly why you're ill." I looked at him with firm eyes.

I made my way around to my side of the bed and crawled in next to him, bringing a long rectangular throw onto the bed with me. Once settled, I put it across his chest so it covered his upper body over the covers already there. He pulled it so that it was laying across me too and I just rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he would have his way eventually. I moved closer to him, helping him slightly prop up on the pillows. "I'm not helpless you know." I ignored him and placed my hands on his shoulders from behind. It was an odd angle but I knew his muscles were sore if he had caught the flu, and plus he had already said they were hurting. Jack looked at me as I kneeded his shoulders and back. "Thank you love."

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." He didn't object. He only reached for my left hand with his left and I held it, using my right one to massage his back.

Our hands rested on the space between us, which wasn't much but it was comforting. I was slightly propped on the pillows like him, only I was on my right side. He turned his head to look at me and smiled as he closed his eyes. His hand had been stroking mine and slowly he stopped as he fell asleep. I smiled and stopped my hand on his back. I kissed his temple as I attempted to pull my hand free. Finally, I succeeded and got up, glancing at his sleeping form. I never would've guessed in a million years that Jack Sparrow would get sick, let alone let me take care of him. I had a gut feeling that he was allowing me to do it to make up for the Tortuga incident. He was pale compared to his normal tan and his skin had a flushed tone to it. I assumed that it was sensitive to the touch of things and that he was better than I hoped. After yanking my gaze away from the sleeping captain, I proceeded out onto the deck.

I went up to the space behind the helm and leaned on the rail, looking into the ocean. So much had happened and was happening, leaving me and Jack vunerable to the world, mostly me. Jack didn't seem to mind being sick, but he hated me being ill. Only I would get that treatment, I assumed, knowing that Jack would die for me. I shuddered, hoping that it would never come to that. I really did love him. The ocean glittered in the afternoon sun. I must've been in his cabin longer than I'd thought. The sun was more than halfway through the sky, casting a bright light on everything in it's way. I closed my eyes and leaned into the breezes that were blowing through the water, bringing a salty mist with it. I heard footsteps behind me and I recognized the voices that came with it. Will and Elizabeth came to the rail beside me. "How's Jack?" I turned to see Elizabeth staring at me with sympathy, the look I had come to hate.

"Alright. Ill but living." I knew I sounded rude, but it was getting old.

Everything was happening at once. Me getting poisoned by stupid people, Jack getting sick, everything. I turned my gaze back onto the ocean. "He'll be fine. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He's strong." Will was interupted by Elizabeth.

"I don't think that's why she's upset Will..." I closed my eyes against the tears fighting to spill.

"Oh..." I tuned them out until finally they left.

I opened my eyes and let the tears mix with the ocean water. I was tired and that didn't help any. I hadn't gotten much of a peaceful moment with Jack since all the illnesses occured. Barbossa was probablly going to attack once more soon. Guilt overcame me, the tears spilling faster than ever. I finally stopped crying and watched the sun set against the greying sky. "Alex?" I turned to see Elizabeth standing at the stairs. "Jack wants to see you." I nodded and went down into his cabin.

When I entered Jack was awake, watching my every move with heavy eyes. I noticed that his eyes matched mine, red but for different reasons. "Hello love." He grinned weakly as he shifted under the covers. I smiled sadly and walked to my side of the bed to be greeted with his hand on my leg. "You alright?"

It was as if his illness had drained some of his personality, hopefully it was just a lack of energy. "Yea." His head turned to look me in the eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"I know."

"Then what...?"

I sighed and looked away for a moment before answering. "I don't know Jack. I just don't know." His eyes showed his concern and love as he motioned for me to come closer. "Won't it irritate your skin?"

"Screw it." I scooted down to be pulled into his grasp, feeling slightly guilty as I lay on his chest and adjusted so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm feeling slightly better if that cheers you."

"After one nap?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"After I had a nap and you're taking care of me darling."

"I haven't done much."

"You've gotten me water, laid with me, made me sweat with this extra blanket. I think the fever is broken."

"But your eyes are still red..."

"Lack of sleep. I don't think yours are red for the same reason however." My eyes escaped his hold on mine as I responded.

"Everything is happening at once. And don't dare appologize because it's not your fault all this is happening. But I broke down." His arms pulled me closer, my head under his.

"Shh... Just rest Alley." I closed my eyes against my will.

It amazed me that for the one who was sick, Jack took control still. I knew he was lying about the fever. His arms were covered in goosebumps from being sensitive still. I only hoped that what he'd told me would be the truth when I woke. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer::Duh!!!

I woke the next day to see that I was on my side of his bed, his left hand laying on my hip as he lay on his back. I was on my right side, facing him. I closed my eyes once again when I saw that his face was still paled. I moved closer, careful not to disturb him, and pressed my lips to his forehead. It seemed like he had been telling the truth; His fever was gone. I felt his arm and the skin was once again smooth. "Mornin' love." I smiled and lay back down.

"Morning. You're fever is broken."

"Told ye... I feel better. I told you that."

I eyed him suspiciously. "I know..." He never raised his voice or got strict unless something was bothering him.

Jack brought his hand up to my face. "Sorry darlin'..."

"Don't be." I covered his hand and leaned into it. "You alright?"

He smiled sadly and stroked my face. "You broke down yesterday outside because of me. Because of everything I've put you through. You can't take it."

"I can. I just lost it yesterday."

I could feel his breath on my face as he pulled me closer. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He seized my lips in a gentle kiss.

We pulled apart, laying on our sides. Jack threw the covers off of him and got up, grinning. Over the next few moments, I watched him put on his boots and effects. "What're you doing?"

"I have to go be captain, darling."

"But you've been sick..." He strolled over to me and shushed me with a finger on my lips.

"Meet me at the helm savvy?"

I nodded and watched him leave. I lay there for a few more moments before following his instruction. When I arrived on the deck, a storm was raging. I was amazed that I hadn't noticed it, realizing why Jack had left. "Alex!" Jack strutted over to me, pulling me to a spot that wasn't buzzing with movement. "We need to t..." A pit feeling overcame my stomach as the storm drowned out his words.

The Pearl tipped dangerously to the left, sending everyone toppling to the rail. I was unable to grasp the rail as I fell over the side. I closed my eyes as the cold water whipped around my body, stinging me with the coolness of it's waves. I just floated there in the raging waves. I knew what Jack was going to say. "We need to talk." I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be with him. The waves tousled me around until I heard Jack yelling my name. Before I could think his arms were around me, holding me to him. "You alright?" He allowed us to bob gently in the calming waves for a moment, giving the sea a moment to calm as the storm passed.

I felt his hands on my back and head. Ashamed, I nodded. I lay my head on his shoulder for a moment until he broke the moment. "C'mon." His hands left me as he swam to the Pearl, which was a few yards away. I followed his example and accepted his help as he hoisted me onto his ship.

After Gibbs had draped a towel of some sort over my shoulders, the crew went to undo whatever damage had been done during the storm, leaving me and Jack by ourselves. I looked away, feeling guilty for not stopping my fall, for everything I'd done to hurt him. My thoughts were silenced by him coming to me and pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him. I burried my head into his wet chest. "Alley. We need to talk, savvy?" I nodded against his chest, my wet hair sticking to my face. "I'm hurting you, Alex. I told you I would. Mabey not intentionally but..."

"You're not!" I pulled back slightly so that I could look him in the eyes. "I promise. I hated being poisoned because you were always with me. I felt guilty."

I closed my eyes as Jack brought his hand to my face, tucking the wet strands away from my face. I opened them after a moment. His hair was also wet, sticking lightly to his darkened skin that was still slightly paled from the day before. "Don't."

"Follow your own advice Jack." We stared at eachother until he met my lips in a sweet, loving kiss. He pulled away and stared at me. "I'm fine."

"Alright. If you say so." He grinned and unwrapped his arms around me. With another kiss, he swaggered off.

I watched as he climbed up to the helm and began talking to Gibbs. It wasn't too far away, so I could hear what was being said. "What's the matter with her Cap'n?"

Jack shook his head as I watched out of the corner of my eye. "She claims she's fine. I think I'm hurtin' her more than she knows and will let me know."

Jack didn't fight to talk proper when with Gibbs I noted. "Don't go hurtin' her on purpose Jack."

"Never." The two men switched positions. "I would never hurt 'er."

"You acted afully quick when you saw her on deck after we picked her up. Don't blame ye. Pretty lass."

"Aye. Ain't she?" Gibbs laughed as he came down onto the deck. I averted my eyes so he wouldn't catch me watching them as he walked by.

I smiled polietly as he passed. I looked back to Jack who was staring into space. Right before I turned my gaze, he caught my eyes and grinned his famous grin. I smiled and went into his cabin to change into clean clothes.

I quickly got changed and then laid on the bed. The pillows smelled of Jack, and the covers were thrown back, still unmade. Grinning tiredly, I closed my eyes. As I drifted off, I could've sworn that I heard Barbossa but quickly disregarded it and fell into a deep sleep. It didn't last long. When I opened my eyes, Barbossa was walking towards me on the bed. "Hello again lass."

"What're you doing here?" My voice was heavy from sleep and quiet.

"Visiting dear ole' Jack..." I sat up as he progressed into the room. "For the last time." He was merely leaning over me, his face inches away. Without a second thought, I brought my leg out of the bed and kicked his middle, smirking as he glared in pain.

I walked around him to go get Jack when he emerged in the door, catching me in his arms. "Hello love. Looks like we have company." I nodded and watched as Jack swaggered over to Barbossa, hand on the hilt of his sword. "So what brings you here?"

"The Pearl."

"Go. This isn't your ship anymore."

"No."

Jack drew his sword as he spoke. "Wrong answer." He lunged at Barbossa, who backed him out into the larger portion of the cabin.

The two men fought for a few moments, each of them not giving up. As Jack chased him away from me, I could tell that he was getting agrivated. Jack lunged at Barbossa, nailing him on the arm, scratching him. Barbossa snarled and lunged, causing Jack to knock him down on the ground. He swaggered over to me and held me at arms length. "Run. Go out onto the deck." I was about to nod when Barbossa appeared from behind and started the fight all over again. I squealed as I tried to escape; Barbossa had grabbed my waist and was holding me to him. I hissed.

"Give me the Pearl if you want your lass."

"No. Jack, don't do it."

I felt his grip on my middle tighten. "Quiet. Fine. If I can't have this ship, why should you have your girl?"

"Another ship." We both looked at Jack. "I'll go to Port Royal, Singapore, wherever and get you another ship."

Barbossa looked at me, smirking at my glare. "Fair enough. Question is, should I give you your lass?"

I kicked him once again where I had before and he glared and tightened his grasp on me. I gasped for breath. His grip was hard and firm, making me gasp for air. "Don't hurt her."

He threw me towards Jack, who caught me. "Take her. But if I don't get my ship..." He trailed off as he left.

I stared at Jack, watching as he followed Barbossa with his dark eyes. Finally I broke the uncomfortable silence. "Stupid old pirate. Where are you going to get a ship?"

"I don't know." His arms were still losely around me from when I was thrown. He looked down at me. "He can't leave bloody well alone."

I didn't know what to say. I stared towards the window, my front facing Jack. I felt his hands tighten around me suddenly, as if he realized I was in his arms and that I needed him. I did. It didn't bother me that I could be taken hostage. It didn't bother me that I could be hurt. What bothered me was that Jack was being put in a horrible position over me. I wasn't worth it, yet Jack worked to keep me with him. I thought about what I had overheard on the deck earlier and smiled sadly. Jack had said he would never hurt me and that I was hurting. Mabey I was. I needed him. Obviously he realized that. Pulling me out of my trance, I looked up at him to find his eyes staring into mine. "I'm fine Jack. I promise."

His face twitched as he thought for a moment then grinned slowly. "Promise, 'ay?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then it must be true." He grinned as he stole a kiss before pulling back and looking into space, me in his arms the whole time.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He jerked himself out of the trance he was in and looked at me.

"You alright?"

Jack grinned wildly. "Of course. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I smacked his chest playfully. His grin softened. "Do you feel that this has been rushed? This? Me. You... Us."

I laughed and remembered the conversation on the deck. "No. It might've been only a couple of weeks when we declared love, but I'm not complaining." I grinned back at him.

"Good." He smiled and found my lips, not letting this one be dismissed as quickly as earlier. I grinned under the kiss as I heard him growl quietly. "Really good..." I laughed and found his lips again as he just smiled and held me to him.

AN::Sorry it's been so long. I've been writing 7, 8, 9, and 10. I'll probably post 10 with 11 and 12 though. I like doing it that way:). Oh and to the last reviewer: I know it's going fast lol. I didn't mean for it to happen. Whoops haha. Thanks for the loving review:). ILY all:). r&r please. And I know this was random but oh well haha. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry It's been so long!!! I was almost done with chapter 12 when Windows decided to take a vacation and crash on me. I now have Word though. Yay! So I'll try to update more. Enjoy && R&R.

Disclaimer:: Durhhh.

Weeks passed and we arrived in Singapore. I knew what Jack was doing. He was taking his sweet time getting what Barbossa wanted him to do. It was his way of saying that he might've been doing what he was told but he was doing it his way. As we approached Singapore day by day, Jack became more and more protective of me. If he were at the wheel, he'd make sure that I was somewhere on deck within his sight. No one would've ever thought that he would do that for a woman, let alone me. He would hold me close during the night and watch me until I would fall asleep. I loved the gestures he was making towards protecting me. I knew that he was concerned about the future and that he was trying to calm not only me but himself.

I awoke one morning to see that I was in the cabin by myself, which shocked me. Knowing that Jack was up to something, I went out onto the deck to see Gibbs at the wheel. From the look of the sun, it was early morning. I went up to the helm and stood near the railing that was there. "Where's Jack?"

Gibbs looked at me and grinned half-heartedly. "He went into town. We arrived in Singapore last night. Figure he was waitin' 'til morning to leave so he could stay with you."

I turned and faced the city. There were pirates and merchants all over the streets accompanied by residents. A certain man caught my eye. He was Chinese and slightly plump. He was walking along the decks and watching the ships. I could tell that the one to my left was his. I watched him carefully, something familiar about him, as if he fit with one of the many names that Jack had spoken of. When he turned and progressed into the crowd, I averted my gaze to see Jack coming up onto the Pearl, looking proud of himself. He went up to Will, who was standing with Elizabeth on the far side of the ship, and exchanged brief words with him. Will turned back to Elizabeth and began discussing with her. Jack saw me at the helm and grinned, strutting up the steps and over to me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my slender waist and sealed his greeting with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and spoke softly. "Did you get a ship?"

A ring-laden hand came up to my face and brushed the hair from my face. "Yes. Will is going to steer it once we get out into open sea, which shouldn't be long. I connected it to the Pearl until it's under his control." I watched his face.

Jack was proud of himself for pulling the ship stunt off without any obvious trouble. My smile grew into a full-fledged grin as he captured my lips once more. We exchanged a few more kisses before he pulled me into a warm embrace. I rested my head against his chest. His back was against the helm's railing now, obviously not caring about this public display of love. Apparently we were further out into the ocean than I had known and the stolen ship was next to ours. I watched it for a moment then recognized what was puzzling me; it was the Chinese man's ship. I looked at Jack and pulled back slightly. "That ship. Whose is it?"

"Sao Teng's. He'll never miss it for a moment."

Sao Teng. That was the man I had saw this morning, pacing the decks and watching the ship that was now being sailed by Will and Elizabeth. I knew that I'd heard his name before. Jack noticed my hesitation to respond and squeezed my sides gently to pull me back to our conversation. "I saw him this morning pacing the decks."

That news didn't shock Jack one bit. Instead, he laughed. "He'll get over it."

"Will he?" I gave Jack a stare that made him stop. "Or will he come after us? He could attack his own ship or kill Will and Elizabeth. Maybe even you. He could take me, which I'll do to save you. I'm not worth this Jack."

He loosened his hold on me tremendously and raised his eyebrows at me. "Will he now? Or maybe I know what I'm doing."

I immediately felt guilty. Jack had donated every last free moment he'd had to me for the past three or so weeks and I was questioning his tactics. "I'm sorry. I just…" He didn't let me finish. I had made a mistake.

"You just what?" His tone scared me. I'd never had it directed towards me and I didn't like it. I felt the tears form.

"I'm just scared." The words left me effortlessly. I had been fine ever since the beginning, but ever since Barbossa had held me tight and almost suffocated me, I couldn't help it. The ship situation didn't help at all. "Am I not allowed to be scared?"

Jack softened his tone. I was still within his arms and I felt them tighten slightly. "You have every right." Then his wild imagination caught him off guard. "So you've been lying these whole four or so months? You kept telling me you weren't scared but you really were, eh?" My eyes widened as the tears threatened to escape.

I shook my head. "No! I…" He released his hold on me and walked to the bow.

"I have things to do."

I stood there, defeated. If anything showed his concern, this demented form of a fight we were having showed it. He was honestly worried, if not scared, himself. I didn't know why this was happening. We had never bickered before, so why now? Then again, half of the Caribbean was on our tail. I knew we would probably get through this, but for now it didn't help. I felt the tears fall and I walked down onto the main deck. Before I progressed into his cabin, I thought twice. I turned and saw him standing where I'd left him, his braids flying out behind him as the wind blew. I changed my mind and went the other direction and towards my old cabin.

When the door had been closed, I looked around. It was much smaller than Jacks and held no memories but the one of Jack placing me there before lying with me. That was the last time I'd been in there. That same time was right before he told me he loved me for the first time. Sighing, I flopped face first onto the bed, the pillow softening my sobs as I cried. After a while, I fell asleep, hurt and scared.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know that I probably have that Chinese dude's name wrong, but oh well haha. You know what I mean. Please don't correct me on it.

Disclaimer: This is pathetic… If they're on the silver screen then they aint mine… Yet.

There was no one around on the deck as I walked to the starboard side to see a dusky-looking ocean. The wind blew my hair around my face as I stood watching the fog that surrounded the Pearl. That's when I realized that it wasn't the Pearl at all and that it was Teng's ship. Suddenly, Jack's voice appeared from behind me. "You don't trust me. Why did I love you?" I whipped around to see no one there but Teng.

"You don't need Jack. He doesn't love you." Flashbacks of that moment on the deck ran through my mind. He reached out and pushed me back against the rail, causing me to tumble backwards.

I awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down my face. I sat, finding that I was still in my old cabin and that it was late evening. Jack apparently hadn't regretted what had happened yet, if he would at all. My heart was racing from the nightmare, my breath ragged. As I sat there, trying to calm my breathing, I listened for any movement outside. There was no noise but the lapping of the waves on the sides of the Pearl. The room was silent until I heard feet on the deck above me and voices. It was Jack talking to Gibbs, apparently passing on the helm position to his first mate. I couldn't make out any of the words until they passed the entrance to the cabins. They stopped walking for a moment there. "What're ye goin' to do, Jack?" I held my breath and laid down facing the wall.

"Dunno Gibbs. Really destroyed her I think. But she needs to tell me things. Can't say you love somebody and lie. I actually told her the truth, believe it or not."

Gibbs laughed. "True. But judging from the way there's been no sign that she's even aboard since late mornin', she's crushed."

Sarcasm dripped from Jack's voice. "Thanks for the information." I heard Gibbs sigh and walk on to the helm.

No sound came from Jack for a few moments. I closed my eyes and listened for any sign of movement. Gibbs had been right. I knew it wasn't all his fault, but I was crushed. A year ago I wouldn't have thought of myself as the type to get all worked up over a man. Yet I was. I loved him and I had let a stupid fight destroy me. I stopped my thoughts when I heard Jack sigh deeply and progress down to the cabins. My breath caught in my throat as I heard him stop in front of my door. The door opened slowly, almost cruelly, as Jack entered and shut it behind him. Before I could control myself, tears were streaming down my face again, hidden from him. He stopped next to the bed and listened for a moment, my sobs echoing in the uncomfortable silence that was engulfing us. I continued to cry, not knowing why a silly fight had us both so emotionally shaken. After a few moments, I felt the bed move. Jack sat with his back against the wall and his feet crossed. "Alley." I turned towards the sound of my pet name. I shifted so I was facing him on my right side. His eyes shone in the early moonlight through the tiny window. I watched the shadows of his hands gesture towards him, indicating what he wanted me to do. I obeyed and accepted his help of sitting, his arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me to him. "You trust me, aye?"

"Aye."

"Then you know that I meant nothing by earlier. Alex, ever since you were first poisoned you have told me that you were fine. That none of the events that occurred were bothering you. I believed you, and then today you tell me you're scared."

I interrupted, knowing I had to put in my two cents. "I wasn't!" I pulled back slightly and turned my head to look at him. Through the darkness I could tell his kohl was smeared. "You've told me all sorts of things about Teng. How he's mutinied and imprisoned, even killed, people for innocent acts. Imagine how the fact that you stole his ship registered in my mind, Jack. I already had the fact that Barbossa would be on the verge of killing if you didn't get a ship stored in my mind. The thought of someone else chasing us sent me into panic mode and I didn't think. I never doubted that you would protect me"

Jack nodded and pulled me so that my head rested against his chest, his chin on my head. The beads in his beard fell against my hair as he spoke. "You're right about that. I will protect you. I over reacted, as much as I hate to admit it." I could hear the smile in his voice. "And I'll continue to protect you until the day I die because, my darling Alexis, I am going to marry you one day soon."

I smiled and looked up at him, pull away slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too darling." I found myself pulled to him, his lips upon mine.

When we pulled apart, something he'd said clicked. He said he was going to marry me. Jack Sparrow wasn't the kind to settle down and get married unless he thought someone was worth it. I didn't think I was, but he did and that's all that mattered. I settled back down beside him, my head on his shoulder and drifting off. Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Why don't we go back to my cabin, eh?"

"Aye." I grinned up at him lazily and made to stand but apparently he had other plans for me.

His arms came up under me and lifted me off the bed as he made his way across the room. I grinned at him as he carried me to his cabin. Once we entered the room, Jack grinned and gently tossed me onto the bed, my head in between the pillows. As I expected, he crawled over me, his hair tickling my face gently. "Let me make this whole fiasco up to you, love."

I stared up at him with wide green eyes. "How?"

He took my hands in his and pinned them next to my shoulders and kissed me passionately. "Like this…" He trailed off and kissed me once more. I was wrapped up in his kisses and didn't notice that he was working my hands with his. When we pulled apart, I felt a cool metal against my left ring finger. In the moonlight, it shimmered. It appeared to be black pearl with diamonds scattered around the base. It was beautiful.

"Jack, I…"

"You deserve it darling. And if you'd like, tonight I could give you a hint of what it promises…" He grinned down at me and waited for an answer.

"Jack…"

Jack rolled off and got up, pulling the covers back and helping me under. "I understand love." He crawled under the sheets and pulled me to him, both of us on our left sides. "I'll wait until you're ready." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

He truly was perfect. He sensed what I needed and wanted and gave it to me with no questions, most of the time at least. I loved him and knew that he knew it. "Jack?" I spoke his name for the millionth time that night.

"Yes Alley?" I could feel his warm breath against my scalp.

"I love you. And I am sorry."

"I love you too deary. And I know you are. I am too." He kissed my hair and settled back down.

Most of the time, Jack would say 'and I you.' But tonight, he had told me he loved me. It felt good to hear it word for word. Before long, I fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know. That last chapter was… Weird. Haha well I'm able to write three in a day Go me! Lol. So yeah… R&R.

Disclaimer:: Evil people… Making me say it… I don't own Jack and the others… Hope you're as happy as the happy elf.

When I awoke the next morning, Jack wasn't with me. I sat when I heard a noise at the desk and rolled onto my right side so I could see him there. He caught my gaze and grinned. "The sleeping beauty awakens." Without any other words, he swaggered over to the bed and leaned over to grant my unspoken desire for a morning kiss.

I groaned lazily as I tucked my right arm under my neck and got comfortable. Jack laughed as I snuggled close to him. He had laid on his left side long enough to kiss me, but I had other plans for him. Sensing that, he stopped me from becoming too comfortable. I glared at him and pouted, trying to win a few extra moments with my now fiancé captain. When I saw that he wasn't going to let me have my way, I groaned and moved back a little. "You win."

"I usually do." He found my lips once again as he sat up. Jack held his hand out once he was up. "Milady?" I grinned and got up tiredly, his hand over mine.

We went out onto the deck, his arm now around my shoulders. I grinned as he led me across the deck to the galley. Before we entered, Jack stopped and turned, his arms now around my back. I waited patiently for what he had to say. Instead, I was given a kiss. When we pulled apart, he spoke quietly. "No one knows that we're engaged and I'd like it if they did know. The crew should get to know you better so they'll accept you." His right hand cupped my left cheek and I leaned into it, feeling his thumb stroke my face. "Savvy?"

My voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Savvy."

Jack grinned, meeting my lips in a gentle kiss. He spoke in a gentle whisper. "Tortuga is merely a day's journey away. I suppose we'll get there before Barbossa, if I know him at all. While we're there, why don't we turn this" he fingered my ring "Into something a little more official?"

I grinned. "Aye."

I was granted one more kiss before he pulled away, assuming our original position. "Good. Now, I assume the crew is wondering what's taking so long." I grinned and followed him into the room.

My left arm was in between me and Jack because he was holding me to him on his right. I felt as if the room was staring at me with every little step we took. Finally we sat down and began to eat. We ate in silence and the thoughts of me getting married to Jack were spinning around in my mind. I picked at the food and didn't eat much. Jack left at one point to, as I guessed, go tell everyone of the engagement. I smiled when he returned but it faded when I saw his look of concern. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright? You're not eating."

"Yes I am." I forced myself to eat some of the food. I felt sick as I swallowed.

"You forced yourself to eat that."

He knew me too well. "I'm just not hungry. I've ate a little." I smiled as he sat next to me once more and began to eat. I didn't want to be there at the moment. "I'll meet you back in the cabin, savvy?"

Jack looked at me and laughed. "You've been around me too much. Alright." He gave me a quick kiss and allowed me to exit.

When I stepped out onto the deck, the fresh air seemed to calm me. Some of the crew had finished eating but a majority was still eating. Gibbs was at the wheel and the stolen ship was floating peacefully alongside us. I waved at Will, who was steering. He returned the gesture and proceeded to steer. I walked to the other side and leaned on the railing. A lurching sensation overcame my stomach and instinctively I leaned over the rail, throwing up what I'd just ate moments before. My right hand clutched the rail while the other tried to keep my hair out of my face. I relaxed slightly and thought it was over when I felt my stomach lurch again and I once more leaned over the rail, my throat burning. I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Jack. His other hand held my hair as he came up beside me, concern on his face. I leaned back onto him as it ended, suddenly feeling weak. I turned in his grasp and looked up at him. His brown eyes held sympathy and love as he smiled soothingly. "Look's like you're not alright after all."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest, my breathing ragged from throwing up. I wanted to go to the room but I knew that more than likely I would have to vomit again before long. Jack knew it too. "You don't have to stay with me, Jack. I'm fine on my own."

"I know darling." His hold on me tightened as he rocked back and forth slightly.

The motion made me slightly nauseated and dizzy so I closed my eyes, letting him take care of me. It was a sweet gesture and I appreciated it. My stomach revolted as soon as sleep had almost taken me over. I pulled out of Jack's hold and turned back to the rail, the contents of my stomach emptying into the Caribbean. Jack did what he had before with his hands and soon after it was over. My legs decided that they couldn't stand any longer and collapsed under me. He caught me and eased me down onto the ground, sitting himself beside me. I was pulled into his lap, somewhat laying down, my head on his chest and his heartbeat echoing in my ears. His arms cradled me and held me to him. "If you need to go take over for Gibbs I'll be fine."

I felt his lips on my hair. "I will maybe once you're asleep in the bed. What caused this?"

"I don't know." The truth was I did know. I was nervous about getting married, although I had a feeling that I was also ill with some sort of stomach bug.

"Go to sleep, love. I've got you." I was more than happy to obey. A couple of minutes later, I was asleep in his arms.

When I awoke, I was in his bed, like he said I would be. I slowly sat, my eyes heavy from sleep. The room was filled with the daylight yet it was still dull and dark. I made to get out of the bed when a note on his pillow caught my eye. I picked it up and laid back down to read it.

_Alley-_

_Stay in the cabin. We arrived at Tortuga while you were asleep. I'll come back as soon as I can._

_-Jack._

His handwriting was scrawled and hard to read. I was surprised I could read it so easily. Then it hit me; we were supposed to elope in Tortuga. Jack's note had sounded sad and disappointed. Then again, maybe it was just me. Knowing Jack, he had went into town to deal with what he had to before Barbossa arrived and then he'd come to check on me to see if I was well enough. My prediction was right. About 30 minutes after I woke up, he strutted in, grinning. "How are you feeling, Alley?" Jack sat next to my head, pulling it onto his lap and smiling sympathetically down at me.

"Alright I guess."

"Good." As quickly as he had pulled me onto his lap, he pulled me upright so that I was next to him, my head on his shoulder. "Barbossa is here darling." I pulled my head up. "He's apparently in town and I couldn't find him. I figured you'd like to go ahead and get the marriage thing over with as soon as possible."

"It's not a burden, Jack. It's something that should be treasured." I looked Jack in the eyes. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course Alley. You want it so I do."

"Don't do it if you don't want to. Don't base it off of my desires." His hand that was on my left arm, securing me to him, ran up and down my arm soothingly. "Do you or do you not want to get married in Tortuga?"

Silence swallowed us. "I suggested it, didn't I?" I nodded. "You're scared aren't you?" I just looked away. "That explains your illness yesterday. Deary, you don't have to do this. We'll wait, savvy? Come here."

Relieved, I entered his warm embrace and let him hold me. Part of me couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to get married, but he was willing to wait. Before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a kiss with him, passion showing freely. As soon as we deepened the kiss, the sound of Barbossa's voice echoed throughout the room. "Interrupting something?"

Jack pulled me closer, placing his arms around me so that I was practically on his lap. His voice growled. "Always."

Barbossa raised his eyebrows. "Watch what you say, Jack. I could always destroy our deal and take the ship without obeying the standards we set."

I looked up at Jack questionably. "What standards?"

"Ah. So you're lass doesn't know?" He grinned at me with that smile that I'd feared ever since I'd first seen him. "Jack here said that I could take the ship as long as I didn't hurt you." I had a gut feeling there was more. "And that he owes me gold for not hurting you."

"Gold?" My eyes widened.

"Yes. 10 pounds of it. Don't worry lass. He has a few months." With a laugh, he exited. "Enjoy your lives together."

We sat in silence for a while until I pulled myself free of Jack's hold on me. "10 Pounds?"

"He was threatening to hurt you darling."

"So?! Where are you going to get 10 pounds of gold?!" He reached for me but I got up and avoided his touch.

"I'll figure something out Alex… Just calm down." I could tell he was guilty. "Please."

I met his gaze. Jack Sparrow never pleaded for anything, let alone for my forgiveness. His eyes held mine, both of us feeling guilty. I knew that he wasn't one to feel guilty. I went back over to him and waited as he stood. Once he did so, I threw my arms around his neck and felt him hold me close. His stomach growling interrupted the silence. I laughed. Jack brushed my hair out of my face. "Feel up to eating?" I nodded.

He led me to the galley and we ate in silence. I felt guilty once again for causing him trouble with the way I responded to things. When we were done, he took my hand and led me out onto the deck. Once we were on the open deck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, an idea forming in my mind. Jack returned the smile and claimed my lips with his own. The kiss grew more passionate and we deepened it, enjoying the other's presence. We'd pull back every once in a while for a quick breath and then we'd continue. Finally we broke apart, breathless. I considered my plan. I was depriving him of his wedding night. The least I could do was grant him that. We were eventually going to get married anyways, preferably in Port Royal where Mana was. He tried to pull me into an embrace but I stopped him. "Darling…"

"Shh. I'm depriving you of the wedding night you were wanting. Let me make it up to you." I grinned and watched his expression.

"You mean…?" I had left Captain Jack Sparrow speechless.

"Yes." He grinned and gave me a kiss before leading me to his cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know that Jack is a little out of character. But I don't care lol. You shouldn't either :). Haha. So yeah… Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer:: Only Alexis && Mana are mine.

I woke during the night and saw that we were facing each other, his arms around me. Jack didn't stir as I stretched and moved around slightly. I moved onto my back, careful not to break his hold on me. A smile spread across my face as I thought about what had occurred only hours before. He'd been gentle and loving, as I'd expected. I knew that he was glad that I'd let him do what he'd wanted to. I moved gently and accidentally woke him with my stirring. Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss behind my ear, notifying me of his awakening. I turned my head and smiled at my future husband in the faint moonlight. He withdrew his arms and I rolled onto my side so I could face him. Lazily, I propped up on my elbow to look him in the eye. "Couldn't sleep 'eh?" I shook my head at his question.

"No. Just woke up due to thinking."

His famous grin spread across his face. "About what, dare I ask?"

I pulled the covers up tighter around my chest as I replied. "Different things. Barbossa. Teng. You." My smile transformed into a grin as I spoke.

I saw his eyes follow my hands and I slapped him playfully. Playfully, he grabbed my arms and pulled me half way on top of him. Jack found my lips in a needy kiss. "Me you say?"

"Aye. You."

I felt his arms against my warm back as he stared up at me. "You're a wonder, darling."

A blush rose in my cheeks, unseen in the night, as I kissed him once again. "You know I threw away all of my morals for you?"

His mustache tickled my mouth as he spoke. "Really now?"

I laughed once more as he captured my lips, sending me head over heels once again. Jack pulled back and looked at me. "What now, Jack? Where do we go from here? Teng is going to come after you and you know it. So is Barbossa…"

"Alley, shush. I know what's going to happen. Don't spoil the moment, savvy? I finally have you in the position you've been denying me and you're talking about whelps that don't matter." I watched his eyes in the moonlight as he cupped my cheek and gently stroked it. "I'll protect you."

I smiled and lowered my lips to his in a passionate kiss. Jack was right. I had finally let him have his way with me and I was ruining it. I didn't doubt that he would protect me; he had proven that countless times already. Willingly, I allowed him to do what he pleased with me for the reminder of the night until we both fell asleep.

I awoke the following morning to the feel of skin moving across mine. Jack was stirring on my right, apparently moving onto his back and draping his left arm over my stomach. I met his gaze and smiled. He returned the smile and brought his arm up from my stomach to cup my cheek. I rolled into his arms and buried my face in his chest, trying to wake up. Jack's laugh echoed across the large cabin. "Morning love."

"Morning." I groaned and closed my eyes.

I felt his left arm around me and I smiled to myself. We were both obviously content with how things were going despite the pirates that would be soon chasing us. "Someone's tired." I just nodded into his bare chest, enjoying the moment. Jack laughed once more. "I would love to stay like this all day, Alley, but I have to go be captain at some point. Don't want havoc, now do we?" I pulled back and propped up on my right elbow and stared at him.

"I suppose not." Jack switched onto his left elbow so that we were somewhat eye to eye.

"But for now, darling, don't worry about that, savvy?"

"Savvy." He captured my mouth in a morning kiss that told me that everything would be alright.

I leaned into the kiss, letting everything go. He held me close and I felt his braids and dreadlocks brush against my face and hands as I placed them on his cheeks. I allowed my fingers to roam his jaw, tracing the bone gently. Jack groaned and pulled back from the kiss, his eyes sparkling. "You like playing with fire, don't you darling?"

I grinned. "Very much."

He pulled me into another kiss but pulled away before it got any deeper. "I have to go now Alley."

I nodded and watched as he got up and dressed from the wardrobe. I followed suit, dressing in one of my pairs of pants and in one of his shirts. When I turned around, I saw that he was dressed in a royal red shirt that matched his bandana. I smiled. He was quite handsome for a pirate. Jack caught me staring and laughed as he swaggered over to me, his hands looping around my back. "Like it?" I just nodded as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I groaned in protest as he pulled back. "Are you going to come with me or what?"

"I might help out the crew to let them know I can pull my weight around here." He grinned.

"Only if you promise to come straight to the helm afterwards, savvy?"

"Savvy."

He kissed me briefly before pulling away and opening the door for me. I exited and blushed. Surely the crew knew about last night, but then again, it didn't matter. They knew of the engagement anyways. They would figure it'd happened sooner or later. Grinning, I made my way to where Mr. Cotton and his parrot were tying knots. "Need some help?" He nodded and grinned.

I returned the gesture and did what I'd saw him doing with the ropes. Once the masts were secure for the time being, he dismissed me. My frequent glances at Jack had told him that I was ready to take a break. With a smile I went off. I had helped for a good portion of the morning and Jack was still at the wheel letting Gibbs have a rest. I smiled up at Jack, who returned it and motioned with his head to go to him. I obeyed and went to him. Both of his hands were on the wheel when he turned and kissed me gently. When we pulled apart he used his left arm to bring me in front of him and I leaned back, knowing he was enjoying having me in his control. I felt his lips on my hair as I closed my eyes and just focused on being with Jack. My peaceful thoughts were ruined by a gun shot. I opened my eyes and looked behind Jack to see a ship following us and apparently shooting. The flag made my stomach flip. It was the same flag as the one Jack had stolen, before he took it off that is. "Jack…?" The guns fired again.

He spun me in his tanned arms and let go of the wheel. "Alley go. Go into my cabin and stay there."

"Jack. Please!" Before he could argue, the apposing ship was a mere ten feet or so away and Teng appeared at the bow, watching us.

"Well look who it is." I watched as the ship sailed closer. "Jack Sparrow and his girl. Such a pretty thing."

Jack's arm came around my waist as we faced Teng and pulled me to his side. "Aye. You can't have her." His tone was full of attitude.

The other pirate's laugh echoed in my ears, sending chills down my spine. "And why not? You stole my ship. Don't think that I don't know why, Sparrow. If I can't have your girl that you went to trouble to save, then you can't either." Instinct told me to run as a flash of metal shone from Teng's hand.

I felt Jack's arms push me as I ran down the helm's steps to his cabin, hearing Jack walking behind me after a gunshot sounded. Hearing a moan behind me, I turned and saw Jack holding his chest opposite his heart, the blood flowing steadily through his hand. I knew Teng was already leaving. I ran to Jack, on the verge of crying. "Jack!" I allowed him to put his arm around my shoulders as I helped him to the cabin and helped him lay down. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, darling." I could see he was in pain as he lay.

I found some gauze and rum in the desk and I applied it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Once I was finished, I put a new shirt on him since I'd taken off his blood-stained one so I could tend the wound. I sat next to his waist, watching him. "If I would've listened…"

He covered my hand with his. "Alexis listen to me savvy? You didn't do anything. I would've refused to let him have you anyways." He grinned through his pain. "I just don't think you can lie on my chest for a few weeks, though." I just watched him with wonder.

All I could do was nod as he gestured for me to lie next to him. I walked over to my side and obeyed his command, sitting next to him. He weakly turned his head and watched me. His breath was ragged from the pain and his eyes were hazy. Jack Sparrow was actually weak and not fighting it. "That's alright. As long as you get better." I finally answered his remark.

A smirk traveled across his face. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

I just smiled gently as he closed his eyes on the pain. "Go to sleep Jack." I leaned over and rested my head on his after kissing his forehead.

After he fell asleep, I curled up next to him, facing him as he slept. I felt guilty as I inhaled his scent. He had been shot because of me. Without my control, I began to cry. My tears fell sideways onto the pillow. I finally fell asleep, Jack beside me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: POTC 3 in just a few days:). Yay!!! Lol. So yeah R&R. Thanks! By the way this might seem a little rushed but I'll make it better: ).

Disclaimer: DURHHH.

The next morning was the beginning of a long couple of weeks. I had awoken to see Jack trying to put on his boots, which wasn't working out too well. His chest was still sore from the day before and the bending wasn't helping him any. "Jack!" I sat up and stopped him.

He was only on the edge of the bed so I crawled across and stopped him. "Darling I need to go be captain!"

"No you don't. You lived just fine before you were captain and I think you'll live now." I looked him in the eyes as he turned his head to look at me, his ragged breathing returning. "I just want you to get better."

"I know Alley. And I appreciate that." I brought him back down on the pillows. "Don't worry so much."

I got up and stood by him, my hands grazing across his face. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex." He brought my lips down to meet his before he pushed me back. I smiled and turned to leave. "Tell Gibbs, why don't you?"

I nodded and left to the helm. Around a week later, Jack found that he could easily lie on his side without hurting. I grinned. I knew he'd wanted to do that ever since he'd gotten shot. The first night he could lay on his side was the night I couldn't move. He'd held me close the whole night, not that I'd minded. I was extremely cautious of his wound when he'd hold me close. Soon after the bullet was removed.

A month later Jack was officially the captain of the Black Pearl once more. I smiled from my position on the deck. He was enjoying being in control again. As I tied a knot, I looked down and saw the ring still on my finger. It was still glistening and beautiful, as if nothing had ever happened. The truth was that a lot had happened. I had grown more emotionally attached to Jack and fallen even more in love with him than before.

I turned to the front of the ship and saw a city before me. It was Port Royal in all its glory. The docks were covered with people and as we sailed closer, I noticed someone familiar. Her brown waves were fluttering around her as she watched, knowing who it was. Mana smiled from a distance and I returned it. Jack left the wheel to Gibbs and came up beside me. "This is what you wanted, correct?"

I grinned up at him. "How'd you know?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow love. I know these things."

I watched as my sister waited for the Pearl to dock. "Won't people be after you here?"

"Perhaps. But seeing as we have the Governor's daughter with us no one will do anything." I grinned as he faced me and pulled me close by the waist. "I won't let anything happen to you, savvy?"

"Savvy." I breathed against his lips as he kissed me.

We stayed like that for a few moments as the Pearl docked. Once it docked I was ecstatic with happiness. I hadn't seen my sister in quiet a few months. Jack laughed. "Go darling. I'll meet you shortly."

I nodded and pulled back, knocking into the gunshot wound. He winced but shooed me anyways. I had barely made it off the ship when I was greeted by my sister. We stood there hugging for a moment. She immediately noticed my ring. "You're engaged? When did this happen?" Through the smile I could see her shock.

"A couple of months ago."

"Well congratulations." We exchanged smiles once more.

"Thank you. Actually, while we're here I'm wanting to make it official before…" I trailed off, knowing she would panic if I told her half the pirates in the Caribbean were after us. "I just want to get it over with."

We hooked arms and walk to the side of the dock closest to the town. Mana was growing impatient as we waited for Jack. As a child, she had never been patient, something we had in common. Finally he arrived. "Hello Mana. Darling…" He greeted me with a kiss.

When we pulled apart, I watched them both. "Ready darling?" His face was serious.

"Yes." My words were nothing more than a single breath in the awkward silence.

Jack held both of his arms out, and Mana took it willingly as did I. We walked in silence as Jack led us to wherever he had in mind. I took in the surroundings, memories coming back to me as we walked. Me and Mana had always enjoyed Port Royal. A question popped into my mind for her. "How'd you know we were coming?"

She laughed. "I saw the ship from a distance and heard people talking. I knew that you'd be with Jack."

I blushed as Jack continued to lead us. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." That was all I got from him.

Before long we arrived at a small church with weeds growing around it. I took it in slowly. It was a beautiful old building made out of brick with a cross engraved to the left of the door. The weeds tangled with the flowers growing next to them as they snaked up the sides. "It's beautiful."

Jack released his hold on us and grinned. "C'mon."

Mana laughed as I shot him a look that clearly told him not to rush me. I followed him into the church anyways, taking in the oldness of the structure. It was located behind the major streets of Port Royal in a tiny field. At the front of the church was a man that looked like a pirate. Jack introduced us. I forgot his name but he and Jack had known each other in brief meetings on the sea. He was going to marry me and Jack. A chill was sent up my spine as Jack continued to explain. As he spoke, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew entered. Before I knew it, we had rings on our fingers. The wedding was a blur with lots of speaking. I heard the man tell Jack that he may kiss me and Jack was more than happy to do so. He pulled me close and did as he was told. When we pulled apart I grinned at him. We were finally married. We stood there for a few moments as everyone left. Jack and I finally headed towards the door when Will ran back in. "Can I borrow Jack a second?" His eyes held fear and worry.

I just nodded and looked at him strangely as Jack followed him outside and closed the door. I sat in a pew, thinking about the past year. I had met Jack roughly 6 months ago. Not long after that, I'd fallen in love with him. I never would've thought that I'd be Jack Sparrow's weakness. He'd nearly gotten killed countless times for me. Jack had caused me to become someone I never would've dreamed of becoming; A pirate. Not that I minded of course. If I hadn't become one, I probably wouldn't be married to the famous captain.

My thoughts continued to circle each other relentlessly until I heard a commotion outside. I got up and turned to the door, watching it as I listened intently. I heard a voice I dreaded to hear. "Ye stole a ship, Jack."

"You said to get you a ship. Not to get you one fairly."

I heard Barbossa pause. "Is she worth this Jack?"

There was a moment of silence. For the first time, Jack wasn't sarcastic to him. "Yes." Another moment passed. "How'd you get here in the first place? Bloody guards every where. Surely they would've stopped you…"

"Ye are daft, Jack. This little field is right in front of the beach. Snuck on when I saw the Pearl."

"Ah. Well now that we have this settled, let's be on our way shall we?" I heard the door begin to open.

"Not so fast. Where's your girl?"

"Not here."

The door flew open as Barbossa entered and saw me. I met Jack's gaze. He was trying to get to me. He succeeded by finally pushing the elder pirate out of his way. Once he got to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and grinned in his famous fashion. "Looks like she's mine now."

We were about to exit when Barbossa cocked his gun. Outside the church, I could see Will standing with Elizabeth, ready to attack if needed. Jack shook his head at them. "Give her to me."

I felt a lump form in my throat. As much as I wanted to stay with Jack I knew I had to go with Barbossa. I could escape if I needed to. I turned in Jack's grasp. Only he could hear me. "I'll find you tonight." Jack nodded solemnly as he watched me. I felt the tears form as he whispered back. I'd never known him to be this gentle.

"There's an island on the course he'll take. An hour after sundown you'll be there. Be careful." The tears fell.

"Do I need to use this gun?"

"Shut up." Me and Jack both snapped at Barbossa.

He cupped my cheek with his ring-laden hand as I cried. "I love you Jack."

"Feeling's mutual." He claimed my lips in a desperate kiss.

I pulled myself from his comforting grip and walked over to the loathed pirate. "Are we going or not?"

The elder pirate grinned malevolently. "Aye." He led me out of the church as I stared at the ground. I felt my sister's gaze on me.

I couldn't force myself to look up at her. Before long we were on the stolen ship. The memory of Jack stealing it was fresh in my mind as flashbacks came to me. Barbossa led me to a deserted cabin. "I know ye won't be wanting to be with me… Yet." He laughed in that annoying way and left, the door closing.

I sat on the bed. It was hard, not at all like the Pearl's beds. I looked out the tiny window in the cabin. The sun was half way down. I wondered how Jack knew what course Barbossa would take. Perhaps Barbossa was that predictable. I figured that was it. Jack knew him too well. He had told me stories about how they used to not want to kill each other. I would always laugh and then receive a kiss from the Pearl's captain. I missed him as I curled my arms around my knees, drawing them closer to me. I sat there and watched the ocean. As blue as it was in the late evening sun, it wasn't as bright as it was when I was with Jack. I was paranoid, I knew, but I couldn't help it. I was too in love with him to control it.

I sat there for the longest time, praying that the sun would set. Eventually, it did so. A sigh of relief left my mouth as I told myself only another hour or so. I would watch for an island from the deck then jump. Jack didn't say when he'd be there. All he said was for me to be careful. Nothing more. I sighed and went out to the deck. Barbossa wasn't on the deck. I figured he was below deck, getting drunk or sleeping in his cabin. The crew member at the helm was watching me in a manner I didn't appreciate. I ignored his stares and paced around the unfamiliar deck, watching for an island. Finally, the land promised by Jack appeared. I looked nervously up at the man at the helm. He was still watching me.

Knowing that the island was parallel with the window in the cabin, I went back below deck and entered, locking the door behind me. I had noted earlier that the glass was old so that it would pop out easily. I gently pushed and pulled it free. I lay it on the bed that wasn't too far away and took a deep breath. We were close enough that I could easily reach the island. Without a second thought, I jumped out of the window. I had somewhat dived so I went deep into the water. I maneuvered myself through the water, the air slowly escaping me. When I fully surfaced, the ship was almost gone. I was on the shore by that point. I ran to the safety of the trees. If luck was on my side, then Barbossa would be a good day's journey away by the time Jack got to me.

Nestled deep within the trees was a large spring. The water was warm and inviting. I didn't bother to take off the pirate attire I was wearing. It surrounded me as I sunk into it. It wasn't that deep but it was deep enough to cover the top half of my body once I sat. My eyes closed after a few moments of peace. I began to think about what was supposed to happen tonight. Me and Jack were supposed to have our wedding night with out me jumping out a stolen ship's window. Part of me hated him for making me go through all the emotional and physical pain while the other part loved him for trying to protect me. I sat there for the longest time, waiting, until a voice echoed in my ears. I perked my head up at the sound of it. "Alex?"

"Jack?" My voice was hoarse and quiet as I stood and got out of the spring. My clothes stuck to me but I didn't care.

He appeared out of the thick forest of palm trees. His hair was blowing in the gentle breeze as he watched me. In the faint moonlight I could see him grinning, the golden teeth shining dimly. "Alley. I knew you'd be here."

I ran to him and he greeted me by pulling me close, his arms securing themselves around my waist. After a moment he met my lips in a desperate kiss. We parted when oxygen was needed then returned to our previous actions. I pulled myself back slightly, my hands on his shoulders. I returned his grin. "How long…?"

"It's almost sunrise." I grinned then looked away, feeling ashamed to cause all this trouble.

"I'm sorry for causing this trouble, Jack."

"Darling, it's too late now. We can't go back. Plus, I don't regret where any of this has taken us, do you?"

"No. You just always have to come save me."

"You're worth every moment wasted love."

I smiled at him and he brushed my damp hair aside. I was glad to be inside his arms once more. After a few more kisses, he led me back to the Pearl, where our honeymoon began.

Jack watched his girl sleep beside him in the faint moonlight. She looked like an angel to him. His arm was draped around Alex's waist as she slept off the past day's events. Guilt had pulled at him when he allowed her to leave with Barbossa just so she wouldn't be killed. Once they had entered his cabin, however, all guilt left when he led her to the bed and claimed her his once again. When he and the crew had left Port Royal, Gibbs and Will had told him that they would watch the helm while him and Alex had their make-shift honeymoon in his cabin. They had also said that they would bring them the food so they could be together. Jack knew why they were so generous; Teng would be coming soon and eventually a full-blown battle would erupt between him, Teng, and Barbossa Jack figured.

Alex stirred lightly under his arm and he grinned before relaxing on the pillows. The bare skin of her back was warm against his arm. He was honestly and truly in love with her. He slowly drifted off with her in his arms.

AN: How's that for fluff? I know it's probably rushed but idc haha. Well R&R:).


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Eeekkk!!! Only a week until POTC 3!!! Yay:).


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Eeekkk!!! Only a week until POTC 3!!! Yay:).

For the next couple of weeks, things continued in that manner. Our food would be brought to us and we would eat it in bed. The only time we would leave the bed was when we had to use the privy, which was connected to Jack's cabin for his use, and now mine. It was a small room with a small basin and a large tub for bathing.

On the morning of the last day, I awoke to the sound of water being poured. I sat up, the covers coming with me. I could see Jack in the privy, the door wide as he poured something into the tub. It was more of a large, open barrel. It was wooden and metal and relatively deep compared to the crews'. "Jack?"

As I exited the bed, the sheets coming with me, I entered next to him. The water was apparently hot because the room was humid. "What're you doing, Jack?" My voice was quiet.

He grinned at me as he straightened and stood. He was wearing a pair of brown pants and topless. I smiled as he wound his arms around me. "Morning love." I was automatically pulled to him for a morning kiss. "I thought you'd like a warm bath for the last day of our peace that won't last once tomorrow dawns."

I laughed. He was right. "Thank you." I kissed him once more and yanked myself free from his arms. The water was soapy and still quite warm as I submerged in the water, the sheets falling to the floor.

Once I was seated in the tub, I grinned up at him. "Care to join me?"

Jack grinned and before long, he was in the warm water next to me. I was pulled onto his lap. My head rested on his chest as I sunk deeper into the water, his arms tightening around me. I adjusted my head so I could see his face clearly. "This has been nice, Jack."

"Yep." He grinned down at me. Our bodies were more than halfway submerged in the water, making us both relax. "Promise me something Alley."

"Yes?"

Jack inhaled deeply and closed his eyes momentarily. "You'll be careful, savvy? There won't be many days until we have to fight one of them." I knew who he was speaking of.

"Savvy."

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, not caring how long we took

He broke the silence. "I love you, Alexis Sparrow."

I smiled. He rarely told me that he loved me first and when he did he usually meant it more than when I told him first. "I love you too."

He dipped his head down and wrapped me in a passionate kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against my own before moving to nibble at my neck. I was now sitting up fully, still on his lap. I felt his lips nip at my right ear before kissing the tender skin behind it where my neck joined my jaw. Jack groaned when I stopped him and found his lips again. We continued until he got me in the position that he'd wanted me to get in for so long for the millionth time in the past weeks.

We immerged from the privy a few hours later, my eyes heavy with sleep. I had just awoken from a nap in the tub, my head on his chest. Jack followed. We both climbed in the bed, grinning. I collapsed, not wanting the day to end. It was already midday and we'd spent most of it in the tub. It hadn't been that long considering that I'd woken up late. Jack pulled the covers over us, knowing that I'd want to be concealed, as he put it. I snuggled down under them and rolled onto my right side, facing him. He was on his back and looking at me with a grin. Before I could control it, I was on top of him, the right side of my face on his bare tanned chest. I sighed happily. He was rubbing my back when I looked up at him, noticing something I hadn't before. Jack's eyes were cloudy and hazy with worry. The kohl hadn't been applied in a while, making him look different. That's when it hit me. He was sacrificing more than I'd realized for me. Jack Sparrow had never been a man rumored to love and settle down with a woman. I knew that he had probably loved before, but he'd never put his emotions into words probably.

When I'd shown up and was taken on his ship, I'd fell for him. I'd openly showed how I felt about him, which he returned. He was truly a good man despite being a pirate captain. As I thought more and more about how he'd sacrificed his reputation and everything else important to him for me, I felt myself begin to cry. The tears rolled onto his chest, alerting him of my tears. Jack somewhat panicked. He hadn't dealt with my tears when I wasn't ill or such. He sat up, bringing me with him. I was still pulled close to him. "Alley… What's the matter darling?"

His left hand was cupping the back of my head while the other ran the length of my back, trying to sooth me. It only made me cry harder. I buried my face into his chest, knowing he wasn't going to let me go. "I love you." I sobbed into his chest, knowing I was ruining the last day.

His lips grazed my hair as he pulled me closer, if it was possible. I let out a shuddering breath. Guilt was overcoming me once again for not doing much in return. "What's wrong Alley?" He shook me gently as he spoke.

"I… I…" The words wouldn't leave my mouth. Finally I was able to speak. "You've sacrificed everything for me and I've done nothing."

Jack pulled back and looked me in my green eyes with his dark ones. "You have, love. You love me, savvy?" I nodded. "And I love you, darling. With that being said, you have to trust me when I say that I want nothing more than what I tell you. Trust me, savvy?"

"Savvy…" I was still crying slightly. His bejeweled hands caressed my face and wiped my tears away. We locked eyes for a few more moments, knowing that neither of us was wanting to face the next day.

After a few more moments of sitting like that, he pulled my face to his in a demanding kiss. I closed my eyes, knowing what he was wanting. My tears finally stopped, leaving tear marks on both of our faces. I allowed him to have his way, my worries temporarily forgotten.

We spent the remainder of the day in our bed, enjoying the other's presence. I was still feeling guilty about not doing much in return for him, but he insisted that he was fine. I believed him, knowing that he wouldn't lie. If he did, he'd have a good reason. But he wasn't lying. Jack was dreading the next day as much as I was. We'd have to face the world for the first time as an official couple. Barbossa would be on our case. I was surprised he hadn't attacked in the past two weeks.

Night had almost fallen outside, causing me to dread the morning even more. Jack sensed this. We had been talking about random things while laying on our sides, facing each other. His right hand came up and stroked my cheek. "Darling we'll be fine." The coolness of his rings brushed against my warm skin.

I leaned into his hand and smiled. I just didn't want it to end. It was perfect seeing as it was just me and him in a loving manner. He was gentle and sweet, not to mention perverted when it came to us getting up for five seconds. "I know."

Jack returned my smile and crashed his lips upon mine. Before I knew it, we were skin on skin, me on top of him. He grinned, our mouths inches apart. I felt his lips against mine as he spoke. "Although I am going to miss this…" I laughed and kissed him once more before resting my head on his chest.

"Me too, Jack."

His hand ran up and down my back while the other played in my hair. The water had made it dry so it was soft. My eyes captured his in a loving manner. The dark orbs were filled with love for me as he gazed at me gently. "Alley…"

"Mmm?" I looked up at him from my position in his arms.

"I want you to know that we'll make it, savvy? Barbossa and Teng are nothing. I'll make sure that neither of them touches you again."

"I know. I trust you, Jack. I believe that you'll protect me."

"Good." He gazed down at me. "I love you too, Alley."

I grinned. Jack had remembered from when I was crying that I'd said that I loved him. "Really? I thought you were just teasing me by holding me and kissing me and by doing other things…" He shut me up with a hard kiss that led to other events.

Jack smiled to himself. The jewel of a woman that was laying innocently in his arms had fallen asleep against her will a few moments ago. She had seemed convinced that she could stay awake so they wouldn't waste the remainder of their honeymoon. "Darling" he'd told her. "We can do this another day soon, I promise."

She'd told him that she was holding him to his word as he claimed her lips with his own. Now they were both laying there as dawn approached. The sky was still a misty black but faint traces of light were evident. Alex shifted lightly in his arms as she repositioned her head on his chest. The left side of her face was pressed against his chest as she lay on her stomach, half on him and half off. Jack grinned, tightening his grip on her and kissing her hair gently. He allowed one of his hands to tangle in her hair, brushing the stray hairs out of her face as she slept.

Jack smiled at her. She was the type of woman that he didn't deserve, yet he had her. He'd married her and told her that he loved her numerous times. She had told him that he'd sacrificed everything for her, and he had. As far as he was concerned he would do it for the rest of his life. He was in love, which even he couldn't grasp long enough to understand what she did to him. Jack closed his eyes as he thought. Eventually, he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later he awakened to the feel of warm skin moving on his. Opening one eye warily, he saw that the right side of Alex's face was now against his chest, burying her face into it. He grinned as he closed his eyes once more. She only did that when she was waking up and when she didn't want to be disturbed. Absentmindedly, Jack allowed his hands to roam her back, still grinning as she groaned and tried to pull the covers over her more. He laughed when she finally spoke. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, love."

She lifted her head just enough to glare at him with her green eyes that Jack admired. "I'm tired."

Jack laughed once again as she rolled off of him and face first into her pillow. Almost immediately, he missed the feel of her skin on his. He rolled onto his left shoulder to watch her, his hair falling in front of his face. Pushing it back, he reached for her at the same time, pulling her close to him. "Go to sleep, Alex. We have a few more hours."

"Good." She pushed him back onto his back and resumed her original position, kissing his cheek before settling down. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Shh my darling."

I woke up several hours later to find Jack out of bed, fully dressed in his traditional clothing. He caught me staring at him and grinned, his golden teeth showing. I could tell as he sat at his desk that his kohl was freshly applied. "Morning Alley. I was going to wake you but after you nearly bit my head off earlier I decided it best to let you sleep."

I propped myself up on my elbows as he strutted over to me to grant me a morning kiss. Willingly, I accepted it. "Wise decision." A grin spread across my face as he pulled me out of bed. "What are you doing?"

Jack just grinned and led me over to his desk, the sheets coming with me. Laying on top of it was a beautiful dress. It was a brown color and had folds in the skirt, which was separated from the top with light pink trimmings. The bodice laced up and didn't plunge too deep. Judging from the appearance of it, it didn't require a corset, which was more than fine with me. I'd never worn one much and when I had it was quite uncomfortable. I turned and threw my arms around Jack's neck, pressing my lips to his. "Thank you. Where…?"

Apparently he'd anticipated my question. "Lizzie gave it to me to give to you. I went out onto the deck this morning to check on things and she was there while William steered. I'm glad you like it, but thank her as she was the one to give it to you technically." I grinned at him.

Within moments I was dressed in the dress. It was light and silky, unlike most of the other dresses I had worn before. I twirled in front of Jack, knowing he was enjoying the sight. "Beautiful" was all he muttered before pulling me to him in a rushed kiss. "Ready?"

I nodded. It fit me perfectly. It was simple yet elegant at the same time. Jack held out his arm for me and I took it, ready to face the world.

On the deck, I immediately saw Elizabeth and we walked over to her. "Thank you for the dress."

She smiled. "Anytime. It looks wonderful on you." She turned to Jack. "Will is up at the helm. He said that he'd control it for the rest of the morning." Jack just nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked around the decks.

He would nod to each of the crew members and watched them as the performed their chores like they had seen him everyday for the past weeks. He was grinning as he walked side-by-side with me, never letting go. Gibbs appeared on the deck shortly after. "Morning Cap'n. Alex." I nodded my greeting as he watched the two of us.

My left arm threaded itself around Jack's waist, securing him to me. "Aye, Gibbs." Jack's voice was quiet. "How's the crew been doing?"

I watched them. It seemed as if they knew something I didn't. Gibbs didn't seem to notice my reaction to their conversation. "Good, Jack. The hole in the hull has been successfully been patched." Jack's eyes grew as Gibbs spoke, trying to tell him to be quiet.

"What hole?" I watched as my husband inhaled deeply and tried to grin innocently. "Jack?"

Gibbs grinned guiltily. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Jack turned to me, guilt in his eyes. "We were attacked about a week ago. There was a hole in the hull that had to be patched."

"Attacked? By who?!"

He fingered my hair with his right hand and held my waist with his left. "Barbossa." His voice was small for him.

"When?"

"You were asleep dearie. Don't worry about it."

"Why didn't you tell me? You have to tell me these things Jack! We're bloody married for goodness sakes!"

"Alley calm down."

I took a deep breath and watched his face intently. "What else?"

"Nothing…"

"Jack Sparrow! Don't lie to me."

Jack's face scrunched as he fought to tell the truth. "He came aboard. Gibbs told him that we were on our honeymoon and that if he wanted to see us in our state to go ahead. He left and shot at the Pearl. That's all."

I looked in the direction of where Gibbs had been. He had left when we had started arguing. "This" I took a deep breath. "Is why I dreaded today. Things are going to happen because of me. I'm not bloody worth this."

Jack took my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him in the eyes. "Darling you are, savvy? Remember what I told you yesterday about trusting me?" I nodded. "Then trust me. I don't want you worrying yourself about it. It'll do no good but drive you insane." He softened his voice. "I'm sorry."

I relaxed in his grip, knowing that he was wanting me to forgive him. "It's alright. Just tell me things. I wouldn't have reacted nearly as badly if you would've told me right away."

"Aye." He waited to see what I would do.

I took his face in my hands, burying my fingers in his hair, and brought his face down towards mine slowly. Our lips met in a hungry kiss, both of us sorry. I missed the comfort that the past two weeks had given me, free from worry and pain. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, seeing his close. We stood there like that for a few moments, only pulling apart when air was needed, and only then did we pull apart before meeting the other's lips again. When we pulled apart for more than a few seconds, he placed his forehead against mine as I wrapped my arms around his tanned neck. I grinned and tried to pull him back to the cabin but he stopped me. "Not now Alex. We need to prove to people that we can live out here." I grinned at him. "Besides, the whelp would ruin my ship."

Will yelled from the helm, which was only a few feet away from where we were standing. "I heard that."

"Glad to know you're hearing isn't going bad!"

I stifled a laugh as Will glared at us from the wheel. "Maybe I should just wreck it now and get it over with…" Jack immediately dropped his hold on me and went up to the helm.

"I don't think so! Move! This is my ship. MY ship. Not yours. Move."

I laughed as Jack argued with Will about who was going to steer. "I've got it under control for now, Jack."

"No you don't. You're going to bloody wreck it. Move!"

I turned and saw Elizabeth standing next to me, laughing. "I feel sorry for what you've had to put up with, Alex."

I laughed. "He wasn't like this. He was ACTING HIS AGE." I raised my voice to see his reaction.

Jack continued to argue with Will. Elizabeth laughed. "Would you like some tea? I doubt they'll settle this anytime soon and we picked some up the last time we ported."

"I'd love some." I rolled my eyes as I walked to the galley with her, Jack and Will echoing in the background.

"Why can't I control my own ship?"

"Because I've got it until after lunch."

"I need to steer. Move."

"For heavens sakes, Jack…"

I laughed and went with Elizabeth.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Eeekkk!!! Only a week until POTC 3!!! Yay:).

We stayed down in the galley for quite some time, allowing Jack some time to be captain. I just hoped he wasn't giving poor Will too much of a hard time. When we did emerge from below deck, however, Jack was at the wheel, grinning. I laughed when I saw Will further down on the deck, securing the ropes. Apparently Jack had finally won judging from his expression. He caught sight of me the same time that Will spotted Elizabeth. She walked over to him, greeting him with a kiss. I smiled and turned back to see Jack motioning for me to come to him. I walked up the steps to Jack, who greeted me the same way Will had greeted Elizabeth. I grinned at him.

He returned it and placed an arm around my waist, pulling me to him while he steered his precious Pearl. "I see you gained control." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and what a fight it was." Jack grumbled, making a face as he spoke. "Where did you run off to?"

I responded, leaning on him. "Elizabeth and I had tea while you were acting like a five year old."

"I was not! I simply wanted control of my ship. Need I go into this again?" Jack gave me a pleading look, signaling that he would rather not.

I laughed. "No."

The wind blew my dress around, causing me to pull back from Jack in order to smooth it out. The day had passed faster than I had expected and I wasn't exactly complaining. I was eager to go back into our cabin and just be with him. As if reading my thoughts, Jack smiled. "Today wasn't so bad, was it now, deary?"

"No." I smiled back as he pulled me in front of him with his free hand. "It was anything but bad."

"Told you so…" He bent down and captured my lips with his.

"You did not!" I spoke against his lips.

He didn't fight. Instead, he pulled me to him again, our lips colliding once more. The kiss grew into a repeat of the one we'd shared earlier that day. When we pulled apart for breath, Jack grinned. "I'll be there shortly, darling."

"Alright."

I kissed him gently before going to the cabin like he was expecting me to. Once I entered, I closed the door gently behind me, as if I thought someone would barge in. I sat on the still unmade bed and drew my knees to my chest. A sigh escaped my mouth as I lay my head upon them and smiled in a happy and tired fashion. The pillows weren't far away as I leaned back onto them, the coolness of the fabric feeling wonderful against the back of my neck. My head left my knees and leaned onto the feather-filled pillows. As I closed my eyes, I heard someone come in. Assuming it was Jack, I dismissed it and allowed sleep to overcome me.

When I awoke, I found I was in a pair of arms, which I assumed were Jacks. When I heard Jack's voice, however, I knew it wasn't Jack who was carrying me. His voice was too far away. Warily, I opened my eyes and saw that my arms were wrapped around the neck of none other than Hector Barbossa. The bothersome pirate looked down and saw my green eyes staring up at him with a strong dislike. "Ah. You're awake. Sleep well?"

I turned my head in Jack's direction, confusion written on my face. "Put her down, _Hector_." Jack's voice held venom.

He had once told me that the pirate who was holding me now hated to be called by his first name. Barbossa seethed. "Where's my gold?"

My arms were still around his neck so that I didn't fall. "We haven't ported in a few weeks."

"Put me down." I spoke quietly due to my half-awaken state.

Barbossa dug his right hand into the skin under my knee. "Quiet." I winced. "You should've had the gold already."

"I was getting your bloody ship."

Even in the faint moonlight, I could see Jack mouth 'sorry' to me. I smiled sadly. "Ah, I see. I'll make sure your girl is reminded of who stole it to save her life everyday…" I grimaced.

"Wife."

"Excuse me?" Barbossa questioned Jack.

I strangled the laugh that was threatening to escape my lips as Jack struggled to announce that we were married. The crew knew of course, but I knew telling Barbossa would be like walking through Hell for him. "Wife. She's my… Wife."

"Ah yes. I heard you two were on your honeymoon last week and the week before. Hope you enjoyed her…" Barbossa turned to take me onto his ship when he heard Jack's pistol cock. "Do you really want to take the chance and hit your girl?"

"Maybe." I heard the lie in my husband's voice.

Quickly, I dug my nails into the back of Barbossa's neck until he dropped my legs, which I then used to kick him in a certain spot. "Now!" I screamed to Jack, hoping he would know that I was almost down.

As soon as my feet were on the ground, however, the older pirate's grip on me tightened and swung me out to where the bullet was heading. Jack saw it and ran to me, hoping to pull me out of the way. But it was too late. The bullet had hit my right shoulder, nearly the same spot as wear Teng had hit Jack a couple of months earlier. Barbossa coyly laughed and left. "Enjoy your wounded girl. I still want my gold."

He sailed off as Jack kneeled and laid my head on his lap, massaging my hairline. "I'm sorry darling…" I winced as my shoulder moved when he brought me into his arms to carry me.

"It was my idea. For an old pirate he can move fast." I tried to laugh but the pain in my shoulder hurt too badly.

My left side was against Jack as he carried me, his hands gentle to my right. With quiet words, Jack laid me down where I had lay only a few hours before. "Sorry, my love."

He sat next to me and caressed my face with his hands. Before I could respond, however, Jack was digging through his drawers for something or other. "Jack?"

I was lying comfortably on the pillows as I closed my eyes to the pain, waiting for it to subside. Jack returned with a bottle of rum, pure alcohol, and a couple of rags. "Alright, Alley. Come here." He sat on the bed once more, placing my head in his lap again. "Drink a little of this." He held the bottle of pure alcohol to my lips, helping me sit up slightly. Reluctantly, I drank, knowing what he was doing. "Go to sleep, love." With a quick kiss on the lips I was out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke, I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. I gasped at the pain, bringing Jack out of his sleep next to me. I whimpered at the pain and closed my eyes. "Easy darling…" Jack rolled onto his left shoulder and watched me, his right hand stroking my face. "How are you?"

"My shoulder" I took a breath before continuing. "Is sore."

"I know, love. I know. I took out the bullet because it had gone in deep. When I got shot, it wasn't that deep. You've been asleep for a good week, Alley." I nodded and relaxed, finding that it eased my shoulder. It had been wrapped in cloth at an angle, from my left shoulder to my right upper arm. "Think you can come here?" I looked at him, immediately understanding what he meant.

Painfully, I lifted myself up enough to shift over to Jack, where I lay my head on his chest, my upper body lying on his shirt-covered abdomen. I let out a shuddering breath as Jack held me to him, careful to avoid my arm. "I'll be fine Jack."

"None of this would've happened if I would've granted you what you wanted earlier in the day or another day to ourselves."

"Jack, don't be silly. I'll heal. Then we can have what I wanted." I made sure that my grin was in my voice.

"Aye. In a few days we'll take off that bandage, savvy?"

"Savvy" was all I could say before I passed out again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack carefully laid her down on her own pillows so he wouldn't accidentally injure her worse. Guilt had been growing in him for the past week. Who would've thought that Jack Sparrow would feel guilty for anything, let alone injuring a woman? True, he loved her, but no one would've ever imagined that he would be in love, either. Alexis sighed in her sleep, drawing him out of his thoughts. Her face was relaxed and she was slightly smiling.

Jack admired that she wasn't upset that he had shot her and that she still fought to smile just to make him smile. Her right arm was still at her side. When the bullet had been removed, Jack had changed her into one of her pirate outfits; His pirate outfits. He'd figured that one of his shirts and a pair of her breeches would be more comfortable than that dress or one of her own shirts, seeing as his were larger. There was no doubt that her dress was ruined, although Lizzie had told him she could try to stitch it up. He agreed, trying to get her to leave him alone. Gibbs was the only person who didn't get snapped at when he entered Jack's cabin, seeing as he was the only one besides Cotton who he could trust.

He watched her as she slept, a moan escaping her mouth every once in a while. Jack pulled the covers up tighter around her, not wanting her to get cold. He settled back down into the covers and moved closer to her, careful not to touch her arm. Carefully, he leaned over and kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair as she slept. Before long, sleep captured him as well, pulling him into the dream realm with his love.

AN: Sorry that chapter 15 didn't post right;; for some funky reason, my computer didn't save it! Urghhh. It makes me mad but it wasn't vital. Jack was just feeling guilty about letting Barbossa take Alex. Nothing major. And they ate ham:D. Read && Review:D.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Eeekkk!!! Pirates was awesome:). I couldn't believe how it ended though. And I missed the ending sequence after the credits. Gah. Oh well. I'm going again this weekend: ). Haha. I'll try to morph the story into somewhat following AWE's storyline.

I woke off and on for the next few days. Unfortunately, I was awake during the removing of the bandage. The area that it had penetrated was bruised, explaining why I was in pain sometimes. The wound itself, however, had closed itself to the elements. Jack smiled happily when he saw it. "You're healing nicely."

I watched his expression carefully as he spoke. Something had been different between us ever since the accident. He hadn't been avoiding me, but he was more solemn than his normal self. His hand was resting on my stomach as he watched me and I grabbed it with my right hand, knowing that I had to use that arm sooner or later. To my relief, it didn't hurt much. Jack's thumb slowly stroked mine as we sat there, looking at one another. "Jack…" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. "Thank you. For everything you've done."

"You're welcome, lovely." Jack moved closer to me, smiling slightly.

His arm threaded around my shoulders, pulling me to him while being wary of my right side. I laid my head on his shoulder, our hands still connected. I pulled back and looked at him, my eyes wide with suspicion. "Jack?"

"Yes darling?" I smiled sweetly.

Something had been nagging at me ever since the accident. We hadn't kissed ever since and he would only kiss me on the cheek whenever I would try to meet his mouth. "I love you."

He turned his head and looked at me with sparkling brown eyes, meeting my green ones. As if sensing my want, he bent his head and met my lips in a wanting and demanding kiss, the kind I'd so long missed. We continued like that until we both needed a breath. "And I you Alley." I smiled.

He didn't hesitate to capture my lips, his arms tightening around me. Jack caught himself and stopped the kiss as he was starting to lean me back so he could be on top of me. I threaded my fingers into his hair gently. "Jack…"

"I don't want to hurt your shoulder."

"It's fine. I'm fine! I promise." I leaned in and kissed him gently yet firmly.

He took my word for it and rolled on top of me, giving me a kiss. "Now I believe that if my lady is well enough, I shall relieve her of her lack of fun and…" I shut him up before he could continue with a hard kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke later that evening in Jack's arms with my head on his chest, as usual. A soft snore entered the silence, accompanied by even breathing. I laughed to myself. Jack had his arms gripped tightly around my waist and back so that I could hardly move. I noticed, however, that neither hand was near my shoulders. For a pirate captain as legendary as himself, he was quite the worrisome husband, not that I minded. It had been nice to spend the afternoon in the fashion that we had, considering that a few weeks had passed since the honeymoon, which was also when I got shot. Over and over, he'd told me that he'd loved me, as if I didn't know that.

Jack grunted in his sleep and I smiled. Eventually, he settled back down and drifted back into a deep sleep. For some unknown reason, I was unable to follow suit. I positioned my head so that I could see his face clearly. I lay there, watching his face until I saw his lips twitch; he was still awake! "Jack Sparrow, are you pulling my leg?" I teased playfully, knowing that he was doing so.

"Maybe." That was all I got until he sprung and captured me under him. "Not that you mind, I hope, because I was wanting you to go back to sleep yourself." He crashed his lips upon mine.

"Mmm… Jack." I spoke between kisses. "You're. Awfully. Playful." Finally he pulled away enough for us to catch our breaths.

"Aye." His lips descended upon mine once more. He paused for a moment and stared down at me, gazing in admiration. "You're beautiful, darling."

I barely had time to smile before his lips descended on mine. After a few minutes, however, a knock sounded before we could progress. "Who the bloody hell is it?" Jack's voice was irritated.

The knock-giver opened the door before replying, however. Jack rolled off of me and I propped up on my left elbow while pulling the covers tight around my chest with the other. The bullet wound showed proudly on my right shoulder, a faint red color around it. Will and Elizabeth entered with Gibbs close behind. "Oh…" Will turned a dark shade of red as he realized what he'd walked in upon. "Maybe we should leave…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and held his arm to keep him in place.

"Who's steering?" Jack asked, eyeing all three of them and obviously annoyed.

"Cotton, Cap'n." Gibbs spoke firmly. "Hate to interrupt, but there's something we need to discuss."

Jack sank down onto the pillows, growling. "Can it not wait?"

"No, Jack." My husband immediately sat up at hearing his first mate say his first name. Gibbs only did that when it was a serious yet somewhat private matter. "There's a slight problem on the seas at the moment. An Indian trade ship was crossing to the Caribbean, crashed, and Barbossa was the cause of it."

Jack found my hand under the covers and stroked it gently as he held it with his left one. "And?" His eyebrows rose as he waited.

"He apparently wanted gold, however there was none. Sao Feng got to the ship right after he did. Of course he asked Barbossa where the gold was, and Barbossa…" Elizabeth was cut off by poor Will, who obviously wanted to exit.

"He blamed it on you, saying that you'd gotten to it."

"Bugger. I can handle it…" Gibbs cut Jack off.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Jack. Not only are they both on our trail, but they have the old crew of Davy Jones with them along with Beckett and Norrington's groups."

"Bugger. Bugger bugger bugger." Jack muttered to himself for a matter of minutes until Will spoke.

"My father is with that old crew. Possibly, I can get him to turn the rest of the crew against them."

"No. It won't work."

Worry surged through me. Jack was going to be worried for quite some time due to this. "Where'd you hear this at?"

"A passing pirate ship."

"So we have a couple of days?" My voice was filled with worry.

Gibbs nodded and responded with careful wording. "More like a week or so, I'd say. Jack," he lowered his voice. "We should go to Tortuga or such and find a safe place for Alex." 

Jack nodded and I replied in an outburst. "No! I'll be fine. Please Jack…"

"Darling they've both tried to take you countless times and I'm not risking it again." His brown eyes met my green ones.

"Jack…"

I truly did not want to go someplace and be left by Jack. Certainly Jack knew that, although I knew that he did and that he'd do it anyways. "Alley listen. We have to find a safe place for you. If not Tortuga then you can stay on an island, prepared of course, or something." I nodded.

Quietly, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and an eager Will left as we spoke. "I know…" I allowed myself to be pulled into his warm embrace, my eyes meeting his.

"I'm not going to see you injured, savvy?"

"Savvy." I whispered against his lips as he met mine.

I pulled back, feeling that something was wrong. "Jack, that whole India story wasn't a cover-up for the truth, was it? A truth that you don't want me, and possibly Elizabeth, to know?"

"Course not." I watched him with extreme curiosity. "Why would I?" His words were dripping lies.

"To protect me. Because you don't want me finding out now about something that you've known for a long time."

Jack eased us both down onto the pillows, moving so that we were facing each other but still entwined. "Let's say that I am. I don't want you to know what ever I don't want you to know because it would upset you and you'd get upset with me. Now say that said secret got out and you heard it. You'd be mad and I don't need that, now do I?"

Part of me was mad at him for evading the subject and for not trusting me to not get upset. The other part of me loved him for trying and for trying to protect me. Although the feeling that told me something bad was going wouldn't leave, I tried my hardest to ignore it. "Let's say that I did find out and that I did get mad. Considering that I have a feeling that you, Will and Gibbs planned out that little story and that Elizabeth was told that to stop her from thinking the same thing I am, I'd say that the said secret would well be worth getting mad over."

Jack watched me carefully for a moment and smiled slyly. "Aye. That's why I'm not going to tell you until the opportune moment arrives."

"You and your opportune moments, Jack… Aye there's a time for everything but I think I deserve to know. Considering you've been lying for the past ten minutes."

"Alley…"

Jack dove for my lips, which I let him meet with his own just before turning onto my left side, facing away from him. "I'm going to sleep."

I felt him move closer and his arms moved around my waist, skin on skin. I didn't fight him. I didn't like being upset with him, but he was lying and being his pirate self. Not that it was a bad thing, considering that I had married him for that purpose. But I deserved to know.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Eeekkk!!! Pirates was awesome:). I couldn't believe how it ended though. And I missed the ending sequence after the credits. Gah. Oh well. I'm going again this weekend: ). Haha. I'll try to morph the story into somewhat following AWE's storyline. I'm sorry if it's rushed. I was out of other ideas. Please review after reading. Thanks!

A week quickly passed, leaving me worried. The day before I had to leave, Jack and I were on the deck, me in his arms. "Promise me you'll be safe." My voice was a whisper. I didn't want the next day to come, partially because of the truth that would come to me.

"Aye." That was all I got as he grinned his normal way.

"Why do I have to leave?" I sounded like a little girl again. "Elizabeth doesn't have to! I'm no different."

Will happened to be near by again and he overheard us. Lizzie was with him; her arm around his waist as his was around hers. "Yes she does."

"What?!" Her shock was evident.

"We'll go with you." Will shot a look at Jack. If anything proved that there was something going on, that did.

"Aye. See, darling? Will will watch over you two on the island. I've been there a few times myself. Supplies will go with you and it'll only take a couple of days…"

"What will? Jack Sparrow I'm sick of lies." I pulled myself out of his grasp.

Without any control, I felt myself slap his face harshly. Horror fell over me as I realized what I'd just done. I covered my mouth with my hands, watching as he turned his head to look at me. Jack took hold of my hand and led me into his cabin, locking the door behind us. He spun me around to face him, dropping my hand in the process. "You will NOT embarrass me in front of my crew again. You may be my wife but questioning my judgment and slapping me because you can't get your way is…" His eyes were filled with something I didn't wish to see. "I became captain for a reason. I know how to protect a woman, especially one that I love, because I know how to protect. If I didn't trust my tactics would I do it? I think not."

I watched with wide eyes as he glared at me. I had never been yelled at in such a manner before. I could feel my bones turn to mush as I began to tremble out of guilt and regret. Tears filled my eyes as his breathing calmed. "Sorry." I blinked back the tears and wiped them on the back of my hand before exiting, my appearance obviously upset.

"Alexis!" I saw Elizabeth running to me. I hadn't gotten to know her that well but recently she'd become quite a friend. Her arms flung around me. I appreciated the gesture. "Have you noticed that the men are up to something?"

I groaned and pulled back. "Don't go there."

Lizzie looked at me closely. "Are you alright?"

About that same time, Jack came out of his cabin. I turned at the sound and I grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the helm. When we were safely at the other end, I explained. When I had finished, she just shook her head. "You didn't do anything. You're emotional because you have to leave him for a while against your own will. He should understand that. He's witnessed me throwing similar fits against Will."

I just sighed and watched the ocean. "Doesn't matter now…" I slipped into thought about what the men could be hiding.

Then it hit me when I realized all of them were coming back. The old Dutchman crew hadn't been heard of since Jack stabbed the heart. The lies fell into place. I had heard rumors of who had to take the place of Jones. Whoever stabbed the heart had to take over. Jack couldn't take over, he couldn't! I turned and left Lizzie standing there.

I knew that Jack wouldn't want to make amends tonight and I knew it was helpless. The day wore on until evening and I went into the cabin, tired and upset. I lay in our bed for what seemed like hours until I heard Jack come in. He didn't try to pull me close. Instead, he assumed me to be asleep and placed a quick and brief kiss to my forehead, his lips lingering. Finally, he rolled back over onto his side and fell asleep, followed by me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to see that I was no longer in the bed with Jack. In fact, I wasn't on the ship. I sat up in a mad fury, looking to see where I was. A familiar voice calmed me. "Alex we're here. On the island." Will spoke gently and I could hear that he was standing a few feet away.

We were in the middle of lush foliage not to far from the ocean. The familiar sound calmed me instantly. That is, until I remembered that Jack and I had fought and that I hadn't said goodbye. I jumped onto my feet and ran to the shore, looking for the Pearl. It was out in the distance, sailing to my right. Had Jack really been mad enough to not wake me?

My wild thoughts overtook me as I ran out into the waters. I heard two pairs of feet behind me. Elizabeth and Will appeared beside me when I felt that I couldn't walk any longer due to the sand plummeting deeper into the ocean. Guilt swam over me as waves crashed around us and the tears that had threatened to fall before fell into the Caribbean. "Jack." My voice was small as I was pulled into Wills arms.

Me and him were about as close as I was with his wife, but I appreciated his act of kindness. I buried my face into his shoulder and he held me to him as I cried. Elizabeth's hand rested on my back with sympathy. I felt ridiculous as my realizations from the day before came back to me. I pulled back and smiled weakly, feeling foolish. "Sorry…"

They led me back onto the island and we ate food that they had caught earlier in the morning. I didn't eat much, the familiar meal reminding me of the man who was going to take over the Dutchman. "Alexis…" I turned to Elizabeth and smiled weakly.

"Yes?"

"You left in a rush yesterday, not that I minded. Although I do think you had a reason."

"Whoever stabbed the heart has to take over that bloody ship right?"

Lizzie finally realized what I was talking about along with Will. "Jack stabbed the heart."

I could've sworn that Will paled but I thought it to be my imagination. When he didn't respond I surely thought he was ill. "Will? Are you alright?"

He thought over his words carefully before replying. "Jack didn't stab the heart."

"He said he did."

"Will…?" Elizabeth went over to him and pulled him close, as if she were scared to hear his next words. As if they would take him away.

"I did."

My breath caught in my throat as Lizzie threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Apparently he'd already told her. The lie was also between her, but I didn't blame her. It was a lot harder for her to deal with than it was for me. The man she loved would have to leave. "Elizabeth." He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "You knew this would happen. It was destiny. But we escaped before…"

"I know. You can save your father."

He nodded and more love was shared between them for the next few moments and days. They both savored every moment and every touch until the mass herd of ships arrived, the Pearl leading them. Jack was clearly at the wheel, trying to avoid my gaze as we swam out to meet them. As I was pulled upon the Pearl, I noticed it was Jack who was pulling me aboard. Immediately, my arms flew around his neck and I laid my head against his chest, trying to show him that I was sorry.

Jack, however, didn't want to make amends according to the way he reacted. He pulled away and shook his head. "Not now" he whispered and walked away. I watched as Will climbed aboard and left to the Dutchman, his fate obvious.

Elizabeth watched with saddened eyes as he walked away. Unable to watch the scene, I left to the opposite side of the ship, away from the royalty people and from the crews I didn't like. I leaned on the railing at the end, watching the water and trying to ignore the noises. I stood there forever, waiting for the commotion to end. Finally, something caught my eye. To the left, Will and Elizabeth were walking hand-in-hand on the island that I'd shared with them for days. Watching them reminded me that Jack wouldn't be leaving for ten years; therefore, I shouldn't be mad. However, his reaction to my 'apology' was rude and it left me bitter and missing him, which wasn't a good combination.

As I let my eyes linger, a long scar showed on Will's revealed tan chest. The shirt he wore was a beautiful navy color and his hair was pulled back with a bandana, much in a way similar to Jack. I finally turned and left, hearing what the plan was. The couple would remain on the island for a day, meaning the Pearl and the Dutchman would wait for them, and then Will would leave for ten years. Barbossa and Feng unwillingly left, Barbossa wanting his gold still. Jack promised him to get him to shut up for the moment and the EIC ships left, much to everyone's surprise, without the single hint of a battle.

After a few moments, Jack motioned for me to follow him into his cabin. Hesitantly, I did as I was told and entered his cabin, closing the door behind me. Jack watched me as I walked over to him and stood in front of him, his eyes never leaving mine. "Alex…"

"Jack." I watched his eyes. Some of the old and familiar love for me had returned to his dark eyes.

He gingerly held my face in his hands and kissed me swiftly before pulling away, frustration obvious. "See what you do to me?" The edge in his voice had returned and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He had turned his back to me but when I spoke, he turned and swaggered over to me once more.

I longed to feel his lips again as I watched his face twist as he thought. Finally he reached a verdict. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently yet firmly. Slowly, he backed me up until the soft covers of the bed were against the back of my knees. Jack's hands held me close and prevented me from falling as he gently laid me down, following suit. He was now on top of me, holding me his prisoner. I groaned as his lips found my right ear, nipping it gently before looking me in the eyes. "Don't be" he spoke quietly. "Now do you know why I lied? Even though Lizzie knew I didn't want you to know because you'd go crazy trying to help. They had both kept quiet, along with Gibbs and I, to prevent trouble." His left ringed hand came up and held my face gently.

I smiled sadly up at him, which he returned lazily. I leaned up slightly, his right hand holding me securely to him, and kissed his nose. Jack scrunched his nose, making me laugh. I smiled and leaned back onto the mattress, my lower legs still dangling off the end of the bed. He grinned and rolled off of me, pulling me up along side him as he scooted to the pillows. When we were situated, I voiced one of my thoughts. "Why can't Elizabeth go with Will?"

Jack sighed and stared into my green eyes as he responded. "His job is to watch over the souls in Davy Jones' locker. He continuously has to go back and forth. Elizabeth has been there before, to rescue me, but it wasn't pleasant. I don't think he wants her to go through that again."

"Why were you there?"

A smirk pulled at his lips. "You're quite the questioning little minx, aren't you?" I laughed. His smirk disappeared as he responded. "Lizzie. She condemned me to that place. I was driven insane." I laughed at that also. "She had kissed and chained me to the Pearl's mast before the kraken attacked again. It killed me but she and the Whelp brought me back with Barbossa's help."

"That's why he wants to be repaid?"

"That and because he's a jackass." I erupted with laughter.

In all honesty, it wasn't that funny, but I had missed him and his expression was priceless as he spoke. I was shocked to hear about how Lizzie had trapped him, but they were obviously over that… incident. Yes, incident was the proper wording. Jack hadn't done anything but kiss her back, yet he had moved on to me. I had no doubt that he loved me, considering that I had questioned all his ways and he was forgiving me as easily as he was.

Jack grinned and leaned forward on his left side, trying to meet my lips. I turned my head so that his lips collided with my neck. He groaned but settled for it, nipping lightly with his teeth. I chuckled and turned my head, cutting him off with a kiss that told him everything words couldn't say. Jack rolled on me once again, pressing me to him with his hands. After a few moments, he decided that he wanted to go outside. I couldn't blame him; the weather was nice and the crew was possibly thinking we were clawing at each other, except for Gibbs.

He rolled off of me and pulled me off the bed with him. His hair was full of static, causing it to be even more frizzy than normal. I laughed and smoothed his hair down with my hand before he wrapped me into another passionate kiss. Jack pulled back and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me out. In response, I wrapped my arm around his, knowing he was enjoying having me at his becking call.

Upon entering the deck, Gibbs grinned at seeing us so close again. Jack swaggered over to his first mate, grinning like mad. "I see you two are done killing each other."

I grinned in the same fashion as Jack, knowing he was watching me. "Aye." I spoke with dignity as both men laughed.

Jack turned his head and watched the island. "Both of them disappeared into the forest a while ago. Figure they need to spend as much time together before…" Gibbs trailed off.

We both nodded and stood in silence with my husband's best friend. After a while, the silence was broken when Jack started talking about what would happen after we took sail and such. After a while, I got bored and stopped listening. All I truly wanted to do was to go back in the cabin and continue what he'd broken off. I would even settle for falling asleep in his arms. I had just missed him while we'd been fighting and such. I leaned into his left side, casually letting him know that I was bored. He sensed it and dismissed Gibbs. I grinned up at him as he returned it, sealing my lips with a kiss as his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Obviously he had realized that my shoulder was alright, considering that one of his arms was pinning me to him around my shoulders. I kissed him back with everything I could, my eyes fluttering closed. After a moment, Jack pulled away for breath as I threaded my arms under his. Once his breath was regained, which was only a second or so later, he claimed my lips once more. I melted within his hold, knowing that he was trying to tell me something.

My thoughts were proven when he lifted me into a bridal-style position, his lips never leaving mine. I repositioned my arms so that they were behind his neck. I pulled back for a breath before he descended his lips on mine again. He swaggered in his usual way with me in his arms toward the door of his cabin. When we entered, he closed the door before he laid me on the bed before climbing on me. I grinned up at him.

Jack pulled his lips from mine, grinning mischievously down at me under his control. "What would my lady like this fine evening?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about it, knowing that I was driving him mad.

Without any other words, Jack descended his lips upon my neck, nipping at my right ear gently. I sighed in happiness. When Elizabeth would come back the next day, I would feel guilty for having my husband with me. I'd have to be sure to limit Jack to only gentle pecks on deck, at least when she was around. He sensed my worry. "Darling, you have to relax. I know you're worrying about Lizzie but she'll be fine." Jack's voice quieted for a moment. "At least after a few days… Weeks… Months."

I smiled weakly. "It's not fair." My hands ran through his soft hair, knowing that he must've washed it in secret. "I get to have you with me, my husband, while she can't see Will for ten years."

"Lizzie will live. If it'll make you feel better she can stay in our cabin for a night or two. I know you'd enjoy having another woman to talk to in the night…"

"Alright…" I smiled up at him.

Jack grinned back down at me. His right hand gently played with my hair as he got off of me, pulling us under the covers that he threw back. When we were settled, he grinned a suggestive grin but I yawned. I wasn't in the proper mood for what he was wanting and I was tired. All I wanted was to cuddle with him and to enjoy some peace and quiet with me in his tanned arms.

He sighed and rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. I laughed as he snaked his arms around me and rolled onto his back, my head on his chest. The gentle rising and falling soothed me to the point of sleepiness. Before I drifted off, I shifted so that the right side of my face was on his chest and that my right arm was laying across it, his arm laying on top of mine gently. I intertwined our arms, holding his wrist. "I love you, Jack Sparrow. Even if you do lie…"

I heard his chuckle in his chest. "Pirate, love."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Eeekkk!!! Pirates was awesome:). I couldn't believe how it ended though. I saw the final sequence after the credits, and my gosh, it was sweet: ). Was it just me or was Orlando Bloom hotter than ever? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this rather long chapter. Please review; I just might return the favor:).

Jack watched as his woman relaxed against his body. She sighed and her breath's warmth sunk through his shirt like rain. Judging from the way she was breathing and from her constant motion, she was awake. They'd laid down a couple of hours ago, talking every once and awhile. He tightened his grip on her body, letting her know he was also awake. Dark had fallen around the time they'd entered his cabin, lip-locked. "Jack?"

"Aye."

Alex had threaded their arms together a while back. Her right side was half on him so that she could drape her arm across, as if she were claiming him as hers. Ever since she'd achieved her position, he'd been lying on his back. "You alright?"

"Of course, darling. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned from ear to ear as she smacked his chest playfully before exhaling deeply once more. "Perhaps I could ask you the same question, Alley."

Her gentle movements that she'd been making as she'd adjusted halted. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault, savvy? We argued for a reason. It's not like we hadn't argued before."

He could hear her sigh before responding. "Savvy."

In the dark Jack could see her eyes glittering in the moonlight as she turned to look him in his dark brown eyes. He smiled mischievously as he cupped Alex's face in his left hand. She had flipped onto her stomach, still half on him. "It'll be fine, love."

"I know." Jack positioned his right arm on her back, helping her scoot up.

He relaxed his hold slightly once her face was above his. As if she could read his mind, her head dipped down and met his lips. Jack knew that she had no idea what she did to him. She made him feel less of a pirate and more of a human. Normally he would've minded but something about her made him ignore that feeling. He didn't care if the crew mocked him slightly about being in love.

In fact, ever since he fell for her, he'd been a different man altogether. Instead of drinking rum all the time, he would spend his time with her. Spending time with her caused him to have nearly as much pleasure when Alex permitted it. Although she was convinced that he didn't drink as much anymore, he would often drink a couple each day to keep going.

Her gentle lips pulled him out of his trance. Jack found his left hand moving from her cheek to the back of her head, his ringed fingers burying into her hair and pulling her closer by the second. He allowed his instinct to take over and he rolled on top of her, their lips still connected. When they broke, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. It consisted of sweet spices and herbs and a hint of the ocean. Her laugh echoed throughout the cabin, letting him know that she was alright and that she'd stay that way. _If I have anything to do with it she will_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as he laid his head on my lower shoulder, his breathing ragged from our kissing. I couldn't complain, however; my breath was just as lost as his was. There was no doubt in my mind that Captain Jack Sparrow was an experienced kisser and that he knew how to leave a woman speechless with his lips. I threaded my arms under his, enjoying having him with me. As I turned my head to my right, I caught a whiff of his scent. It was full of rum, the ocean, and just the general male musk that was probably enhanced when he worked on the deck.

The calluses on his fingers were evidence of just that fact alone. Every once in a while, they'd catch on my hair or on the fabric of my clothes. I felt his arms shift below my back, reminding me of how much I needed him. He supported me unlike many pirates. Then again, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't ordinary. I leaned my head on his until he lifted his and laid on his own side of the bed, a grin still among his face. We both shifted onto our sides so that we could face the other. The pillow was cool against my right cheek as I laid there, waiting for him to make the next move.

A few minutes later, he pulled me to him, my head colliding with his chest. I buried my head into his slightly revealed chest as his arms claimed my back, pulling me closer to him. Before I drifted off, I felt him move back onto his back, me going with him.

When I awoke the next morning, I found that my straight hair was fanned out across my pillow, where I'd moved in my sleep. My stomach was on the mattress with my face turned towards Jack. As my eyes fluttered open, I groaned slightly. I had been awakened by Jack. He had been whispering to me softly with all intentions of waking me up, which wasn't the brightest idea. Even for him, it was quite ridiculous. I was tired and I didn't want to be bothered. "Go away." I mumbled to him as I buried my head in the pillow face first.

His voice was full of sarcasm. "You mean you didn't want to be awakened?"

"No I did not." I was surprised he could understand my pillow-muffled voice.

Jack's graceful fingers found my neck through my messy hair and gently massaged it, sending me into relaxation. I turned my head towards him once more and opened my eyes. Lazily, I reached for him and he moved closer, meeting my lips with his own in a morning kiss that woke me up. I smiled against his lips. When we pulled apart, I found that he was grinning wildly at me. Jack spoke quietly. "Now what shall we do with all of this day? We shouldn't have to leave this cabin of ours until sundown is nearly here." I watched him with furrowed brows. He explained. "Thought you'd like to say goodbye to him also." I nodded and smiled sadly. Elizabeth was going to sleep on the floor next to my side of our bed that night. Once Will was gone I'd ask. I felt Jack's hand come up to cup the right side of my face. "They'll live love. No pun intended, of course."

I laughed softly against his lips, which were merely inches from my face. "Of course not…"

Without saying a single word, Jack claimed my lips with his own as if he were afraid that we wouldn't be able to kiss again. I wasn't complaining, however. I had missed his touch over the course of time he'd been gone. "Jack?" He reluctantly pulled back and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. "When Elizabeth is with us tonight, let's not do this."

"Do what?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was just being stupid. I decided on the latter.

"Kiss, flaunt what we have in front of her. I don't want to make her feel bad…"

"For a pirate you sure are concerned…"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I remember you doing the same thing when I was ill."

Jack stammered on his words. "I did not!"

"Now don't I feel loved…?" I pretended to be angry and I turned onto my left side, facing away from him.

"You should." His voice was husky as he leaned over, his breath hot on my neck.

I turned and met his lips again, enjoying the moment. We stayed like that until breath was needed, and even then we'd continue after it was regained. When we pulled apart, I noticed that his kohl had been smeared from his sleep. I laughed and attempted to fix it with my fingers. Jack jerked back. "Woman what are you doing?"

"Trying to fix your kohl. It smeared…"

"You sure you're not trying to blind me?"

I laughed and continued to fix it, smirking at him as he complained. When I finished, I barely had time to blink before he pounced on me, holding me captive. "Now why don't I assist _you_?"

I laughed as he claimed my lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day continued on like that, us teasing each other to the point of kissing and such. When sundown was almost there, we dressed and exited. I knew that it was going to be hard for Elizabeth to cope with this harsh reality. It had happened so fast that it probably hadn't sunk in, despite that she'd known it would happen. We came upon the deck around the same time they did, hand in hand. Jack moved his arm to my waist as if we could lose each other that very second. The Dutchman was next to the Pearl, waiting for its new captain. All of Jack's crew was there, watching the scene. Will made his way across and stopped short of the gang plank. Me and Jack followed with Elizabeth.

Will turned and nodded to Jack who merely nodded in return. He then turned to me and opened his arms. I turned to my husband, who nodded and released me. I hugged Will for a moment until I released him, letting Elizabeth have a moment with him. "It's nearly sundown." She nodded and they faced each other, intertwining their hands together. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He claimed her lips for a couple of moments, wrapping his arms around her passionately.

Before long, he pulled himself away and crossed over. Before he left, he came back with a chest for Elizabeth. "Keep it safe." She nodded and stole another kiss before he left for good.

As he sailed into the sunset, Lizzie came over to us and stood beside Jack, watching until the green flash appeared and Will vanished. Almost instantly, she lost it. Jack had a panicked look about his face as he tried to decide what to do. He finally decided to pull her to him. She latched on, sobbing violently into his chest. I felt bad for her as I watched. "Sleep in our room tonight, Lizzie. We've talked it over and agreed. There's a makeshift bed next to my side." My voice was small as I fought tears. It was a sad situation.

She nodded, unable to speak. Jack warily pulled back and allowed her to enter the cabin ahead of us. I was pulled into his embrace and I felt a tear spill down my cheek. "Oi what have I gotten myself into? Two emotional women on my ship… Aye I'm daft."

I laughed despite the situation and relaxed against him. He kissed my forehead before pulling back. "Shall we?" I nodded and allowed him to lead me into the cabin.

When we entered, Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. Her elbows were on her legs as she stared at the horizon. "Lizzie?" I spoke quietly.

"I'll be alright. He told me he would send a signal every now and then somehow to tell me he was alright. I believe he'll be alright."

I smiled sadly as Jack stood by the door. "Darling, I think I'll go steer and leave you two alone to talk. Just not about me too badly, savvy?"

Even Lizzie laughed. "Aye." We both spoke, causing Jack to leave babbling about women and something about how we were going to mutiny him and his crew.

"You know," Elizabeth started, smiling slightly as she looked back at me. "I never would've thought that I'd see the day Jack Sparrow would fall in love, let alone marry."

I smiled and blushed. "Neither did he, I'm sure." She laughed softly before turning back to the window.

"You're good for him, though. Maybe you can keep him out of trouble, although I think that man's shadow is trouble itself."

She stopped talking when we heard a noise out side the door. I got up, cocking my head as I opened it. Jack grinned. "I told you two not to talk about me! Now I know who I can and can't trust…"

I slapped him on the chest and kissed his cheek before pushing him towards the stairs to t he helm. "Oh go on." He stood there still. "Go!"

He chuckled as he left. I shut the door. "He's infuriating sometimes…" I noticed that Elizabeth was once again lost in thought as I sat next to her on the bed. Like a huge boulder, it hit me that at least I had a husband to deal with. Jack had been right; I was concerned despite me being a pirate's wife.

"Don't mind me. I know that you're thinking that I need to be sheltered from the obvious fact that my husband is gone. I don't. Jack told me you were going to do such."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did." She turned and sadly smiled.

"Enjoy him while you can, Alex. You never know what can happen…" I nodded. "Enough of the sad stuff, though. Now, you said you have a sister?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It continued like that until Jack came in, and by that point we were in the beds. His face showed that he was in no mood to talk and as he closed the door, he wasn't careful to control the slamming. He threw his effects onto his desk and kicked off his boots before crawling under the covers with me. I sent Elizabeth a look as he pulled me to him, both of us on our sides. His heart, which was racing, slowed down gradually as he held me to him. Jack's breath was hot on my neck as we lay, his arms shifting around me occasionally. Both of our heads were on his pillow as he held me. I waited until his heart slowed to ask what was wrong. I could hear Lizzie sleeping so that wouldn't be an excuse for him not to tell me. "Jack what happened?"

A gentle nip on my right ear was my response for a moment as he played his lips along my neck, my hair out of the way. Finally, he responded in a whisper. "Bloody weather changed in an instant and then our favorite company showed up with their bloody leader, Beckett. Norrington tagged along of course. Beckett wants us to find him some bloody treasure or another. 'Do as I say and there won't be any trouble. I'll get the Company off your trail.' Blech." His imitation of Beckett's voice was perfect, causing me to laugh quietly. "Frankly, darling, this is not a laughing manner."

"Oh lighten up, Jack." His breath was warm against my neck. "True it's a nuisance, but for now let's not worry about it. You also have gold to find…" The reality of Jack's behavior towards the situation hit me; the gold from the treasure, whichever treasure it was, could be used to pay off his debt with Barbossa, which also meant that Barbossa would be after us as well. "Oh…"

"Now you understand, darling." I nodded as he pulled me closer so that we were front to back.

His dreadlocks scratched against my neck as he lay, curled against me. I smiled a small smile as he slowly began to kiss my neck, leaning up as he progressed so he could trail his lips across my cheek. When he found my lips, he spun me in his arms to claim them. Jack was allowing his pirate self show through as he rolled on me and didn't hesitate to run his hands up the back of my shirt as he kissed me hungrily. I spoke into his lips. "Jack we can't…" I felt my own instinct take over as my arms wrapped under his to rest on his back, somewhat pulling him closer. "Elizabeth is in…" His lips silenced me.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well you were…" He shut me up again with another hungry kiss.

Jack grinned down at me with sparkling eyes that shone in the dark. "I know what I'm doing, Alley." His hands hadn't left their positions. "Come on." He got up and I followed, crawling out of his side so I wouldn't disturb the Dutchman's new captain's wife.

He led me to the privy, where he shut the door and locked it. He pressed me against the wall, his arms wrapped around me possessively while he grinned. There wasn't much light except for the faint glow coming from an oil lamp in the corner. It was a good-sized room for a privy; then again it was part of Jack's cabin which meant anything could happen.

His lips found mine in the dim light as I allowed my arms to snake around his shoulders, pulling him closer. I knew this was wrong; that we should wait until we didn't have company in our cabin. After all, we had done what was about to happen earlier in the day. But this time, however, he seemed more loving and wanting than ever before. I couldn't complain, I wanted it too, especially since his hands were where they'd been before I'd stopped him. "Better?" I didn't respond as his eyes found mine in the dim light. "If you'd like we can go back to the main room and…" I cut him off with a desperate kiss. "Or not" I heard him whisper in a husky voice as he slid us to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you."

We had just gotten back into the bed after getting dressed again. To our relief, Lizzie hadn't woken up. As soon as I was fully in the bed Jack pulled me to him, my head on his upturned chest. I could hear his heart, which was still pounding from our previous engagement. "And I you, my Alexis." I grinned against the cool fabric of his shirt.

Jack grinned as I watched him from his chest with loving eyes. His grip on my waist tightened and in return I tightened my arm that was around his waist. "Alex, I have a question that I want you to answer honestly." My grin faded as I watched him. He was solemn this serious, and when he was Hell hath no fury for those who lied to him. "You're not… _With child _are you?" As he spoke, he made little gestures with his right hand, which wasn't wrapped around me.

"No…" I kept my voice quiet. It was the truth, after all.

"You're sure, love?" I nodded as I watched him. "Because after… everything we've done I wouldn't be surprised…"

"I'm not, Jack. If I ever suspect it you'll know."

"Good." He bent his head slightly to meet my lips in a final kiss for the night. "Night, my darling Alexis."

I settled back down on his chest and listened as his breathing evened out. I, however, didn't fall asleep nearly as quickly. As I lay there, I heard a little snuffle sound, coming from Elizabeth's direction. When it didn't stop, it hit me like a ton of bricks. She'd been awake and she'd heard everything. Guilt swept over me as I lay there, frozen like ice. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"It's alright, Alex. I'll be fine…_ Eventually_."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Eeekkk!!! Pirates was awesome:). I couldn't believe how it ended though. I saw the final sequence after the credits, and my gosh, it was sweet: ). Was it just me or was Orlando Bloom hotter than ever? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this rather long chapter. Please review; I just might return the favor:).

I awoke the next morning to see that I was alone in the cabin. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day, considering Elizabeth had to deal without Will and Jack was going to have to find the bloody treasure for the Trading Company, which would cause a racket. Jack burst in a moment later, not seeming to notice me while babbling nonsense to himself. He sat at his desk and began playing around with his charts and maps. After a couple of moments, he noticed that I was sitting there, watching him. "Morning, love." Without any other words, he turned back to his papers, his face scrunching every once in a while as he thought.

Instinct told me to leave him alone and to go onto the deck to help out in anyway possible. I did so, leaving my husband to his charts and thoughts. When I immerged on the deck, something was amiss; no one was at the wheel. "Gibbs!" I ran over to the man, who was ascending from the cargo holds.

"Aye?"

"Why isn't anyone at the wheel?"

Instantly, the older man whom I'd come to love in a fatherly sort of way patted me on the shoulder and led me to the helm. "I reckon Jack figured someone would notice, which ye did." He smiled at me as I waited for him to continue. I knew that there was more. "Alex, you're not…?" He motioned to my flat stomach with his free hand while the other steered the Pearl.

I watched with confusion as he widened his eyes with his motions. Finally, I caught on. "No. No! I'm not. Why on Earth…" I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip, and sighed. "Jack."

"Aye, lass. He woke in quite the tizzy this mornin' over it. Claimed you were lyin'…"

"Why would I lie to him about something like that?"

"Don't ask me. Jack's the one you need to ask." I opened my eyes and smiled at Gibbs before descending the stairs from the helm. I opened the door and went behind Jack, sliding my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder.

Tenderly, I slid some of his hair out of the way and kissed the revealed area of his neck, knowing he would react. He lifted his left hand to rest on my arms as he continued to study his work with his free hand. "I'm not _'with child'_, Jack" I whispered into his ear.

I felt him sigh deeply as he leaned back, his head meeting my bent chest. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the news. "No offense, darling, but I'm glad."

"Me too." I kissed his forehead, bending down slightly.

As quick as lightening, his dark brown eyes flashed opened to stare happily into my green ones. Jack smiled his devilish smile as he pulled me by the arms into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned at him, his scarred and tattooed arms pulling me to him as he found my lips with his, claiming them in a desperate kiss. I responded with mirrored desperation, pulling back after a few moments. When I did so, I felt Jack's groan rumble throughout his chest, causing me to laugh. He grinned and pulled me closer, if it were at all possible. I decided to tease him, my lips trailing from his lips to his ear, then down his neck. When they reached the base, I allowed my hands to play with the opening of his shirt, his tanned chest revealed. I could tell he was being tortured, considering that he stopped me and returned the favor, his talented mouth and hands working on my lips and neck.

Before long, he pulled back and brushed my hair out of my face as I held onto his neck tightly. I smiled sweetly at him, which he returned with a knowing smirk. "So what's you're plan, Jack?"

He looked at the maps in front of us. "The bloody treasure he wants us to get is the il Tesoro del Brethren, or the Treasure of the Brethren."

"Brethren as in the Brethren Court?"

"Aye, darling. As you know, there are nine pirate lords, including yours truly." Jack's grin could've covered the whole Caribbean Sea. "Which means that there are nine parts, each of them given by each of the original pirate lords. Each lord was told to give a 'key' of some sort, which are the parts. They're supposedly located near the location of the treasure."

I furrowed my brow, taking in all of the newly given information. "How on this earth are we supposed to find it?"

I looked down at the top map, which was a map of the Caribbean. I looked at the suspected location, ignoring the little comments saying 'Jack Sparrow is king of the Caribbean Sea' and other rude things, many of them quite unnecessary. Then again, Jack would be Jack.

"Personally, none of the lords, except myself, and possibly Barbossa, have any sense whatsoever, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find. Unfortunately, we'll have to ask assistance of my father."

I laughed as he commented, his face making unusual expressions. "Aye, Jack." I watched him as he watched me contently. "I assume we're on our way to get him?"

Jack nodded and made another face. "Tortuga. I imagine he already knows though."

"Let's not worry about it, for now then."

To get my point across, I allowed my lips to brush his before nipping at his right earlobe gently. Lazily, I laid my head on his right shoulder, smiling as he watched me with a twitching frown. Finally, his grin broke through. "You didn't sleep last night well?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Off and on. Guilt kept awakening me."

"Ah, darling, over time I will break you of those annoying aristocratic feelings by having you kill and steal and do all the things that make my job so worthwhile." In a gentle movement that required almost no effort, he lifted me and carried me to the bed.

I was laid down before he followed suit, me grinning the whole time. Jack did something that should've surprised me, but it didn't; he had me lay on my back while he laid his head on my chest. I smiled as he grinned innocently at me, his gold teeth shining like the sun, before he settled down. "Comfortable?"

"Of course, my darling." I laughed as I heard his breathing even out quickly.

_Apparently I hadn't been the only one between us who didn't sleep well the night before_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke to see that he was alone. Rolling his kohl-rimmed eyes, he got up and began adjusting his effects. _Bloody woman_, he thought as he grabbed his sword. When he surfaced on the deck, everything was going as it should be. He was swept into deep thought when he saw Alex helping Cotton with the ropes. From the sight of it, Cotton was teaching her various knots while his parrot looked around eagerly with its beady eyes. The bird noticed him and squawked loudly to announce his presence. As it flapped off, Alex turned and saw him, smiling sweetly as she worked with the ropes.

He grinned as she met his gaze briefly before she went back to focusing. The parrot squawked again as it landed on its owner once more. Jack went up to the helm where Gibbs was, his thoughts riveting. To him, it seemed that she never slept and always worked unless he had his way. She would always try to fight his judgment and she would always disobey him during a dangerous battle. _She wouldn't be mine if she didn't._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had figured that Jack would be slightly angry with me after I left him alone in the cabin. I knew what he was doing; He was trying to get me to relax while I could because of the treasure we had to find. Bloody treasure! Why did we have to sail around for Beckett? More than likely, he would cause some kind of battle between the Pearl and his beloved ship, which would make Jack angry enough to take drastic action if the Pearl was severely damaged. He would probably call on some huge battle and leave me on some port so that I would be safe, knowing him. Although his father's presence could affect his decisions.

As I continued to tie ropes in varying knots, my gaze occasionally drifting to Jack at the wheel. He was lost in thought as he kept his hands steadily on his prized ship's spokes as we sailed, so he didn't notice me watching him. As the day wore on, Cotton noticed my restlessness. Right as he was about to motion for me to go on, his loud-mouthed parrot squawked "Leave!" I laughed and smiled at the mute before I left.

Quietly, I climbed onto the quarter deck and stepped behind Jack, knowing that he hadn't seen me. With a wicked grin on my face, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and whispered in his ear. "What are you thinking about?"

He jumped slightly, causing me to laugh as he pulled me in front of him with on hand. He pinned me to him by slipping his arm around my waist, his front against my back as he steered. I instantly relaxed into his hold on me, enjoying the feel of his breath on my neck as he rested his head on my right shoulder. I jumped as Jack nipped at my right ear, sending chills up and down my spine. He laughed quietly when I shivered involuntarily. I sighed contently as we stood. "Happy, darling?"

"Mmm… Very."

Grinning I turned and met his waiting lips in a sweet kiss, knowing what he was wanting. I kissed him back with as much passion, my eyes fluttering closed after his kohl-lined ones. After a few moments, however, I knew he must get back to steering his ship. He groaned in protest. "Go on to the cabin, Alex. I'll be there shortly, savvy?"

"Savvy." I nodded before going down the stairs and into his cabin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as his wife walked gracefully down the stairs until she couldn't be seen any longer. He grinned as he watched the horizon, letting his thoughts wander to the woman who was waiting for him so patiently below the very deck on which he was standing. Deep within his heart, which he was surprised he had considering his pirate status and all, he knew that she was the only one for him. She was defiant and headstrong, which would prove trouble for him if he didn't watch himself. If he tried to control her during a life-threatening battle he knew that she would most definitely disobey him in hopes of protecting him.

Alex had never been the one to obey him. _Even when she was sick and choking up blood_, he recalled, _she would still try to tell me what to do when it came to her safety_. It was a wonder she hadn't been slapped by another man for it, too. Then it hit him like a thousand-pound anvil; the way she'd cowered at the sight of seeing him angry at her, none the less, and why she cried when she thought she'd done the slightest thing wrong.

To prove his suspicions, Jack called Gibbs to take over the wheel while he went to confirm his thoughts. When he entered the cabin, he saw that she was already in the bed and sitting, waiting for him quietly. Without a single word, he went to his desk and grabbed the bottle of rum that was sitting there, the cork being tossed across the room. Her green eyes met his dark brown ones in a comfortable stare until he pulled the bottle from his mouth. "Darling I want you to be honest with me; have you ever been hit? By another man?"

Alex's face was immediately flushed and pale at the same time, her breathing speeding up drastically. Realizing that the question had caught her off guard, Jack went to her under the covers immediately and wrapped his arms around her. "How…?"

"I put two and two together. Pirates can be smart, you know." He grinned despite the fact that his wife was about to break in his arms.

She choked on a laugh as she buried her head in his shirt-laden chest, his arms pulling her closer by the second. He wondered how he'd known so quickly about it, his hair falling over her lighter colored hair. Maybe it was instinct, he concluded as he laid the both of them down as the sun set.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Alright so that was slightly sappy, eh? I really am making stuff up as I go along so let me know if anything should be changed and/or altered. PLEASE review. I only have 8 and I would love some more! Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on this chapter and the previous two ever since the last update. Writers block hit me along with a week long vacation:/. So please don't hate me:/. Review please: ).

He had been kind to me, treating me as if I were gold and supposedly loving me. We'd been falling sweetly in love until the day he got appointed Lord. He had shared the news with me. Of course I'd been happy for him and my happiness had quickly faded when he came up with some weird excuse to get married. Something to do with his new job and his social status. I hadn't been ready for marriage and I didn't want to be tied down while he'd have to sail all over the place. I told him that, which was when I quickly realized what we'd mistaken for love wasn't what it seemed. His hand had been like the branding iron that was used to brand cattle and even pirates, like Jack, against my skin. At first the blows were gentle, if you could call slaps across the face gentle, and then slowly they'd progressed into scratches and bruises for me trying to escape. The power had gotten to his wig-covered head.

It was actually through him that I'd met Jack Sparrow. He'd branded him earlier in his years and Jack had stopped by like he does, going from place to place just to basically annoy people at upper-class based ports. I'd met him before he'd picked me up in Tortuga, although I'd probably looked different. I'd worn corsets and such painful clothing before Mana and I had moved to Tortuga, mostly to get away from the man who'd ruined me; Cutler Beckett.

I doubted Jack remembered me from those days as I watched his expression while I spoke and explained the whole ordeal to him. We were sitting in the bed, the pillows holding us up while he watched me with intense emotion. I couldn't decide whether he was concerned or wanting to pummel Beckett even more than normal, or both. "Jack?"

His jaw clenched and unclenched as I watched, waiting for his response. We ended up sitting in that silence for a few more moments until he gathered his thoughts. "He hit you" He said as he tried to grasp the concept, "Just because you didn't want to get married?"

"And because I refused to do what he wanted after that. I couldn't be tied down like that Jack. I didn't even love him. I didn't know what love was. You showed me that, you stubborn pirate, along with freedom."

Jack chuckled and pulled me next to him so I could relax within his arms. "Well then I'm glad I could give that to you, my darling girl." I listened intently as I positioned myself with my head on his chest. His voice rumbled through his chest. "You are aware that my… father will jeopardize things, or at least try savvy?" I nodded as he continued. "He will try to convince you you're not supposed to be on this ship and that you're not who you are. He does it to everyone, love."

I listened as he spoke, each word seeming new and warning me of the future. I'd heard of Teague Sparrow, a pirate captain that was supposedly like Jack in his conceited referrals to himself every waking moment. Jack's words made me anxious of the next few days, as if they were telling me that I wouldn't be accepted. "Jack, I'll be alright. He's not coming aboard to accept me as your wife, although he might as well. He's coming aboard to get Beckett off our tail by showing us where the treasure is hidden."

"Aye." He moved me so I was staring into dark, kohl-lined eyes with my green ones.

With sudden force, I was pulled to him, our lips caught up in a kiss that showed our love for the other, as if we were having to part ways. Slowly, Jack allowed his lips to work on mine, my eyes closing in happiness. Jack was obviously dreading his father coming aboard, with the fact that I was living in his quarters with him and also with the newly-added detail about my past, which would mean that I would have to prove that I was a true pirate by doing what I had to, even if it meant killing. "Hmm… Jack?"

"Aye?" He didn't look at me. Instead, he pressed his lips to the left side of my neck, distracting me.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Alexis Sparrow."

I still hadn't gotten used to being called by my newer last name. It had been quite some time since we'd gotten 'married' but no one hardly ever called me by my last name, except occasionally Jack, the old softy. It would take some getting used to, especially with Jack's father around to pester him to death.

Jack's chuckle interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me with the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. I laughed and furrowed my brow at him. "Come 'ere darling."

I was more than happy to do so as I watched him slide down on the pillows and I followed suit, curling up next to him. My head rested on his shirt-covered chest, my fingers wandering to the opening of his shirt, caressing the skin there with delicate fingers. His strong arms snaked around me, pulling me to him in the moonlit night. I heard him sigh under my head and I smiled. Slowly, I fell into a sleep that Jack would regret waking me up from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken the next morning by Jack, who instantly regretted it. I glared at him as soon as I felt him moving me off of him very noticeably, waking me up. He grinned in his devilish way, which made me even more irritable. We'd been awake for a while the night before, talking and just savoring the feel of being with the other. "Jack Sparrow what do you think you're doing?" I rolled onto my stomach and placed the left side of my face against the pillows, spreading my arms out.

I heard him chuckle behind me as he climbed next to me and pulled the covers back, attempting to lift me from the bed. I moved out of his grasp, knowing I was frustrating him. "Come on, Alley. We're in Tortuga earlier than we expected and my father is going to be waiting. Making him wait is like making me wait; not good. Come on, darling."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jack waiting. It was quite a site, as I'd witnessed it several times. "Fine" I moaned, rolling into his arms.

He instantly picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door. Before we exited, he nudged me with his left arm, which was supporting my upper body. I looked to him with tired eyes and he bent his head down slightly to meet my lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled away to continue out the door, I smiled. He was obviously dreading his father coming aboard, but the sooner we got the bloody treasure, the sooner Beckett would be off our case. _Beckett_, I thought with disgust. He was horrible, with or without our past together.

Jack continued to carry me until we reached the gang plank, where he let me down gently, one arm still remaining around my waist. I grinned and squared my shoulders, trying my hardest to look every bit the pirate that Jack married, not a woman who broke down the night before because of an old relationship. We made it onto the dock soon enough and a man with dreadlocks and silver crosses embedded in his hair appeared to our view. His nose was long and misshapen and his face was creased and scars. No doubt he used to be handsome, just like his son who had his arm around my waist protectively, although I had a feeling Jack wouldn't turn out to mirror his father. Teague expanded his hand to his son who shook it with his free hand. The elder sparrow turned to eye me, a faint smirk on his face. "And who's this, Jack?"

I extended my hand, knowing what Jack was wanting me to say, and I said it. I spoke as his hand met mine, and I shook it before releasing it. "Alexis Sparrow." His dark eyes flickered with something that wasn't joy.

Jack tightened his hand on my waist, letting me know he was about to strangle his father already. "Shall we?" Jack masked his aggravation with a grin as he gestured to the Pearl. His father strode past us, taking the lead. "Can I kill him?" He whispered to me on the way up.

I shot him a look that told him to behave as we ascended onto the Pearl's decks once more. Jack released his hold on me as he went to tell Captain Sparrow where to go. I heard their voices across the deck, both aggravated but masked with fake happiness. He would be staying in my old cabin, which was on the opposite end from our cabin and it was below deck, which meant me and Jack could still have our privacy. Around ten minutes later, Jack immerged from below the decks, looking angry as he went up to the helm, strutting past me. He discussed something with Gibbs, who was at the wheel. Gibbs nodded and started to lead the Pearl back into open waters as Jack came down to me and led me to the bow with a firm arm around my shoulders. Once we stopped walking, I moved so the railing was in front of me and Jack was behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. No words had to be said as we stood there, me leaning on him as he rested his head on mine. Like curtains, his hair fell around my head, blowing with mine in the gentle breeze.

The sky was a clear blue with no clouds as the sun shone brightly, illuminating everything in a bright light. It was quite warm, but not too warm so I wasn't becoming uncomfortable in my breeches and shirt. Our peace was interrupted by the sound of Captain Sparrow's voice calling Jack. He groaned with protest as he pulled away and turned to his father. "I understand that you want to be with your bonny lass, but we have a treasure to find." Jack nodded and followed his father.

It was quite humorous to watch them walk towards our cabin. They both walked with a swagger, although Jack's was slightly more exaggerated. They both resembled each other enough that it made them look like a mirrored image. My husband sent me a face over his shoulder when he thought his father wasn't looking. He was caught when Teague pinched his arm. I laughed. They were quite a scene to watch. I watched them until they disappeared within the cabin. For a while I stood at the bow, watching the ocean lap at the Pearl in the normal fashion. I stood there, thinking about everything under the sun until I grew extremely bored. I knew that I probably shouldn't go to the cabin, but I went anyways. When I was less than five feet in front of the door, I heard the two men arguing.

Jack's voice sounded first. "My ship. _**My**_ ship. Not yours. My ship has whoever I want to have on it."

"Pirates don't get married."

"You did." Jack's voice was extremely coy and I could just imagine his 'I told you so' smirk. "You got married."

"Aye, and look where your mum is."

Jack was silent for a moment, his feet shuffling very loudly. "Think of it this way; If it weren't for Alex, then this treasure wouldn't need found, which it needs to be so the Brethren Court can finally relax about keeping it safe. She's the whole reason we've been pouring over these ridiculous maps."

"Jack you better know what you're doing." With that, the door swung open. Jack's father smiled in his annoying fashion at me. "You can have your cabin back."

"Thank you." My voice was much smaller than I'd thought it would be. When he had left, I entered, closing the door behind me. Jack tried to smile at me as a glared at him. "Jack Sparrow am I just a toy to get the bloody treasure?"

His smirk faded immediately, the fact that I'd over heard him and his father sinking in. "No, darling. I had to think of something to get him off my back about marrying."

"Aye Jack. But it doesn't make it right." I stood there, glaring daggers at him and my breathing rushed.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Hurt, upset, love, and anger were what I was feeling towards the man I loved with all of my heart. After I'd calmed down some moments later, Jack started to swagger to me before I stopped him. Instead, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I laid my head against Jack's chest and I heard him sigh into my hair as he held me. I didn't know why, but I could never stay mad at him. Every time I tried, I failed horribly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tightened his grip on his wife as she buried her head into his chest. He sighed into her stick straight hair, his hands weaving themselves in it as they stood. His thoughts were spinning; after all, he hadn't said anything too bad, plus if he did he was a pirate. '_Lord, I love this woman but it seems like every little bloody move I make it's not what she wants_' he thought as he pulled her closer. '_Or maybe she's scared. I wouldn't blame her. After all, my father whom she has known less than twenty four hours, is on board and telling me how to run my life._'

"Jack?" Her voice sounded through out the room quietly, her voice no more than a whisper in the silence of the room. Jack allowed his gaze to meet hers as she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, her head never leaving his chest. "Promise me we'll get through this. I have the feeling that this treasure hunt is going to turn out to be more than we're expecting."

"We'll get through this, darling." Jack pulled back slightly so he could cup her face and look into her green eyes with his kohl-rimmed dark ones. "I have no doubt about what you say, Alley. Knowing Beckett, it won't be pretty. Then again everything pales in comparison with you…" He bent slightly and met her lips gently, feeling her melt against his touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kissed him back gently, not wanting the moment to end. Jack had a way of words. A way that made me forget about my anger towards him; like with his flattery comments about fights. I instantly wanted to forget any and every one but the man before me. Now I was wrapped in his arms, getting kissed by him in a sweet manner. No doubt he was sorry, his kiss proving that. Then again, the kiss was also proving that he didn't want me to be mad at him, which wasn't easy to do.

Jack slid one of his hands to the small of my back while the other moved from my hair to the back of my neck to rub it gently. Almost instantly, I relaxed. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, his hand that was on my neck moving some of the hair away. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of his lips on the right side of my neck. They quickly opened, however, when he nipped slightly. "Relax, love."

I obeyed him as he continued to nip and kiss my neck until he pulled away. I was sure that he had caused a love bite, not that I minded. I grinned as he pushed me gently back onto the bed, which was a few mere feet away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:Alright so how was that? And please review. That purple button is calling your name. It'd be the best birthday present:). July 1, aka today, is my birthdayyyy. : ). So review: ).


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Alright, so maybe I'll just post a chapter at a time haha. Idk. This chapter is just pure fluff. I think it's sweet though:). Please Review:).

When I awoke later that evening, the sun was setting in the bright blue sky. The sun spread its light across the sky, creating a beautiful pattern across the horizon. I lay on my left side, Jack's front against my back as he slept with his arm around my waist. I watched the sunset. I sighed deeply, happiness being my major emotion at the moment. The skin of Jack's arm was warm against my own skin as we laid there.

My thoughts wandered to the future. What was going to happen with the Trading Company? Would me and Jack get out of it together? So many thoughts filled my head as I laid there, the sky being taken captive by the thick, dark blanket of stars as I watched. I wasn't aware that I wasn't the only one watching the sky until Jack nipped on my right earlobe, which was facing the open air. My hair had fallen behind me, leaving my ear an open target for Jack. I turned in his grip so I was facing him. I smiled at him, his grin showing off his golden teeth in the fading light.

His eyes were half open, the dark brown of his eyes showing between kohl-rimmed lids. I smiled as he pressed his hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him so he could capture my lips with his own in an extremely sweet kiss. I felt my own eyes close as he rolled on top of me. They fluttered open when he pulled back to kiss his way down my neck, this time on the left. His callused fingers played over the love bite on the right side as he kissed my neck gently. When he reached the base, he pulled his mouth back to mine in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

After a few moments, Jack seemed to sense that I was tired, which I was. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to him so that my head was on his chest as we regained our breath. I turned onto my right side, my head never leaving his chest as I curled against him. Jack's left arm rested on the small of my back while his right hand busied itself with my hair, which was sprawled out across his chest like a blanket. "Mmm… So how are you, darling?" I heard the grin in his voice as it rumbled through his chest.

"Hmm… Content. "I shifted my head to look at him for a moment, smiling happily.

"I can definitely say that I agree." I laughed and moved my head back into its original position.

We laid in silence for a while, neither of us falling asleep. I wasn't all that tired anymore, to my surprise. The silence was broken, however, when the sound of someone pounding down the helm's steps echoed into our cabin that just had to be right under the helm. Jack groaned and kept his grip on me as he heard his father's voice through the door. "Jack, I know you're awake." With that, Teague Sparrow opened the doors.

He let his gaze linger on us, obviously realizing what he'd walked in on, before he continued. "Hope you two enjoyed your little romantic moment, cause there's a ship on the horizon. We figure it's Beckett's."

"Bloody hell." Jack groaned once more as he rolled his dark eyes. "Aye, we'll be out in a moment, if you don't mind." He gestured with his hands towards me and the bed.

His father rolled his eyes and exited, grumbling something incoherent. Jack reluctantly let go of me and began to dress. I quickly followed suit, knowing that this was what everything had come down to. Once I was finished dressing, which took me only a moment, I went over to the window and saw a ship sure enough in the distance. The flag was blurred from the distance but the design was clearly the East India Trading Company's. I jumped slightly when Jack's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me to him for a moment. "Ready, darling?"

I turned my head and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jack bent his head and engaged me in a slow kiss before pulling back and beginning to exit. I followed him, grinning from ear to ear. Before we fully exited, Jack handed me a sword. "I think you know how to fight well enough…"

I grinned, knowing I was going to have to wing it, considering I'd never really sword fought before. I grabbed a piece of leather as I left, using it to tie up my stick straight blonde hair out of my face. I knew that the love mark was showing proudly, and I prayed to the Lord that Beckett would see it. As we climbed the stairs to the helm, a cannon ball whistled through the air and landed with a splash in the water next to us. The Company's ship pulled up along side us as we watched, Beckett appearing. Jack instantly pulled me to his right side as Beckett walked across the gangplank, a man whom I assumed to be Norrington and the rest of the crew shortly behind.

As I observed, I saw Norrington make some sort of eye contact with Elizabeth, who smiled slightly at him. They'd been previously engaged, I'd known that, but I prayed that he had accepted that she'd chosen Will. Judging from their attitudes towards each other, he had done so. Beckett was the first to speak. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow and Alexis."

I squared my shoulders and glared at him. "Sparrow. Alexis Sparrow."

"Ah, yes. You wouldn't take my last name but you'll take… His?" I could tell he was trying not to replace the word "His" with some crude name.

"Yes, I would." I gently pulled out of Jack's hold and walked up to Beckett, leaning in as I spoke. "I would've been tied down and I didn't want that. I wanted to be free."

"Free?" He laughed coldly, some of his fellow crew members doing the same. "You're hardly free. You're… Husband is constantly chased, shot, and nearly murdered, along with you. You're not free from that."

"I'm free from being a petty housewife that does nothing but cook and clean and run errands to street bazaars. And most importantly, any memory of you!" I reached to my left hip where my sword was sheathed with my right hand and drew it, lunging at Beckett.

I'd started the fight. Before long, our swords weren't the only ones making clashing noises. I found that fighting wasn't as difficult as I'd thought it to be. I'd thought that in order to make contact, you'd have to practice. The blocking was what my fault was. Beckett lunged at me, and I tried to dodge and block it but it didn't work. Instead, his blade drew across my left thigh, slaying the fabric and my skin. I gasped at the impact and lunged at him once more. I ended up cutting his arm, although it wasn't very deep.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack fighting Norrington while Elizabeth was battling another member of the opposing crew. Jack seemed to be talking to his fighter, saying rude remarks that were probably true to many extents.

We continued like that until I had Beckett against the rail. "Enough! We'll continue this once my treasure is gained." He glared at me with hatred-filled eyes as he pushed me away, him and his crew exiting onto his ship.

As they sailed away, I began to feel the pain from the cut and I looked down. I gasped at what I saw. The brown fabric of my breeches was covered in blood down to my knee on my left leg. It was a horrific sight. The fabric was clinging to me like seaweed. Jack swaggered over to me when he saw my expression, leaving his father standing alone. "Darling are you…" His brown eyes widened as he saw my leg. "C'mon." 

He wrapped his arm under my shoulders so he could support me as we walked to his cabin. Once we entered, he closed the door and picked me up, carrying me to the bed. Jack lay me on the bed and sat down next to my legs before beginning to peel back the cloth. Not bothering to preserve it, he ripped it away from the injury. His gentle hands pulled the blood-soaked portion away from the skin gently incase some blood had glued it to my skin.

Jack got up and went to his desk, pulling a spare cloth out of a drawer along with a bottle of rum. He carefully uncorked the rum once he'd positioned himself so that I was practically on his lap. The rum was poured onto the cloth. "This may sting love."

My left leg was closest to him and I grabbed onto his right arm, which was holding my back steady while the left hand wiped the blood away and cleaned the wound. When he was finished, he laid the cloth on the bed and pulled me fully onto his lap, minding my left leg. He scooted back onto the pillows so that he was propped up on them. I leaned on him, my head resting on his right shoulder as his arms pulled me to him. I was sitting on his lap at an angle so that my legs were in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to fight sleep. Jack noticed and chuckled. "Go to sleep, darling. You've lost a considerable amount of blood and you need to rest so your body can replenish itself. I'll stay here."

I nodded as I repositioned my head so it was on his chest, his heart beating steadily in my left ear. Before long, I was asleep in his loving hold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as his injured wife slept in his arms. He had a feeling that for at least tonight and even possibly the next night, he'd have to hold her to keep her from rolling onto her left leg. It wasn't life-threatening, but it would certainly bruise from the impact and from the healing process. That sad excuse for a man had severed one of Alex's bigger veins, causing more blood to flow more quickly.

She stirred in her sleep, pulling him out of his trance. "Jack?" Her voice was gentle and calm as he listened to her.

"Yes darling?" Her green eyes leaned upward to meet his dark brown ones in the moonlight.

Without saying another word, Alex pulled herself up to kiss Jack's lips tenderly. He shivered at her touch. Her petite hands were roaming his arms gently, causing his muscles to ripple as he held her. Reluctantly, he felt her pull away and snuggle back into his warm, shirt-covered chest. "Want to lay down, darling?"

She nodded and Jack carefully pulled the covers to his left down so that she could slip under them. He took off his effects, getting up then back in the bed to lay with her. Gently, He threaded his arms under her waist and pulled her to him so her head was on his chest once more. Before he, too, drifted off, he made sure that she wasn't on her left side.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I was thinking (Ha, scary right?) and I think I've decided that after the war mentioned in this chapter and a few other things, I might end this story. Should I have a sequel? I have ideas for it, but I need more reviews for this one first:/. So Review, please:).

Also, happy [belated, my apologies birthday to **MissDepp4eva**! I truly meant to update yesterday [on your birthday, but I had things to do and I got sidetracked. I was also going to put up two chapters for your birthday, but I've had severe writers block. So you, and everyone, keep reviewing! This is the only AN that's going to be this long, I promise! I'm going to be out of town until the 21st, so I'll try to update before then. So review and stuff if you want a sequel :). I already have the plot for it. :).

"Jack?"

I awoke in the middle of the night due to the pain in my leg. It was just a cut, nothing more than that, so why was it hurting so badly? I found that I was still in Jack's arms, my head on his chest. "Yes, love?"

He'd apparently been awake for awhile due to the fact his voice didn't carry the remnants of sleep as mine did. I shifted my gaze so I was looking at him, his dark eyes staring into mine. "Are you alright?"

Jack was silent for a moment, causing me to worry. Of course he wasn't alright! I'd been injured by the man who'd ruined my life so long ago. The man who'd forged love to me and that same man had tried to convince me that Jack wasn't who I wanted or desired. Finally, his voice echoed in the quiet cabin. "Darling, you've been hurt, had your past thrown in your face and lost a considerable amount of blood within a matter of hours. I don't think now is the time to be worried about me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Jack, you're just as important."

He sighed and rubbed my back gently with his left hand as he spoke. I could tell that the past evening's events had shaken him up quite a bit. "Alley, are you sure you want this? To live on a ship when you could be out with someone that's not a pirate and who wouldn't endanger your life." I sighed into his chest as he held me closed and I listened. "I love you, Alexis and I don't want to endanger you…"

"Oh rubbish, Jack. You know I'm happier than I could've ever dreamed a year ago. I'm with the man I love and who loves me equally in return, what more could I want? You heard me tell Beckett earlier and I'll say it again; I don't want to be some housewife with loads of children and errands to run while my dutiful husband works all day and barely has time for me." I laughed. "Besides, I and you are alike in our needs for attention."

I smiled when I heard him laugh and the smirk was in his voice. "Aye, darling. You're correct with that statement." He paused before continuing. "So I take it you don't want children, eh?"

"Just not loads of them." I laughed. "If they're anything like you, then I don't need anymore; I already have you!"

He growled playfully and I was almost certain that if weren't for my leg, which he was unnecessarily worried about, then he would've rolled on top of me. Instead, he gripped my waist and pushed me up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss that told me how much he loved me. No one would've ever thought that Jack Sparrow would fall in love with a girl who was mistreated. No one would've imagined that his pirate soul was so gentle when it came to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jack easing me back down onto his chest. I sighed happily into it. His familiar scent filled my lungs with the smells of rum, the ocean, and the male musk that I'd grown to love over the course of time. _He truly is worried, isn't he?_ I thought as I closed my eyes to the feel of his arms tightening around my waist and his lips on my hair. Tiredly, I snuggled closer and smiled when I heard him drift off as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke the next morning to see that Alex had somehow extracted herself from his hold. He propped up on his forearms and looked around tiredly for his love, who emerged from the privy a few moments later. "Morning, Jack."

He grinned and swaggered over to her, his body not fully awoken. Playfully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her good morning. Feeling that something was amiss, he looked at her questionably, his arms still looped around her. "Something troubling you, love?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair moving gently as she did. "The evidence that the answer is no to the question you asked me and obsessed over a few weeks ago came this morning."

Jack furrowed his brow then he remembered what she was talking about. "Oh."

She nodded and snuggled closer as they stood in silence for a moment. Jack rested his head on hers as she sighed into his chest. After a few moments, she looked up to him and smiled, her green eyes shining like jewels. He watched as she walked out onto the deck with pride and confidence. Before long, he followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed, the "Curse" leaving me, and Jack's father led us to the island where the Brethren Court hid the legendary treasure. It was a beautiful stretch of sand, the inner island decorated with lush foliage, ranging from Palm trees to exotic flowers. We exited the Pearl by climbing down the rope, considering that we had dropped the anchor so that no longboat was needed to get to the island. Jack and Teague led the crew and I onto the island. More specifically, I led with them, considering Jack was leading me from his side, as if I would get blown away with the hard winds.

We ventured further into the foliage until we reached the center, as Jack put it. There was a stone building that was basically a small mansion. It was beautiful and the flowers around it gave it an exotic yet homey feel. Teague led us into it, turning to us before we entered. "Here's where it's housed. But mind ye, it's pretty old inside, namely under." I laughed when I heard Ragetti and Pintel nearly flip out from the thoughts of climbing under a stone building. Teague ignored them and continued to talk. "Brethren Court set this up on this island for it's right by Port Royal. Figured it would keep other pirates away if they thought the Company owned it. The Company's been around a while. Jackie here wasn't but in his mother's womb when this was set up."

I laughed once again and looked at Jack who was shooting his father a dirty look and I swore I saw his cheeks flush. In response, he pulled me closer to him as his father opened the wooden door that held the Company's logo. It was quite clever. Teague led us to an old staircase that didn't hold much light from the windows. "Careful, darling", my husband warned as he followed the elder Sparrow. It was such a narrow staircase that Jack held my left hand in his right and went down first, our hands never breaking apart.

He warned me if any faults were found in the steps by his mistakes. The rest of the crew was taking their sweet time finding their way down the steps, so when a bit larger step arrived, Jack pulled me to him in the dark for a moment. He pulled my head to his so our lips met in a sweet kiss. As if reading my mind, he chuckled. "Thanks you for putting up with all of this mess, darling. The hunt, my father," He chuckled. "Everything, Alexis." He kissed me passionately before pulling away to lead me by hand once more down the stairs with hearing the crew. "There's a turn in the stairs."

I nodded in the dark and smiled. "I think I like being thanked."

He laughed. "Be a good girl and I'll thank you in a more… private manner tonight." His smirk was evident in his voice.

"I'll be on my best behavior, in that case." I laughed and continued to follow his lead.

Finally, we reached the landing and there were old lanterns lit by Captain Sparrow. "There ye two are. Figured ye took opportunity of the wide step before the turn…"

I blushed and Jack regained his hold on my waist as we waited for the rest of the crew. I rested my head against Jack's chest as we waited, all three of us facing the doorway. Finally, they emerged from the dark. Pintel and Ragetti looked like they'd seen ghosts and the rest looked bored. "C'mon now. Haven't got all day." We followed Teague's lead through the tunnel that was more or less lit.

We followed the eldest, careful to watch for any rats or such creatures. The tunnel was dull and long, it seemed as we kept prodding along the dirt floor. Finally, we stopped at a door. Teague opened it and gestured us in as he hung a lamp on a hook that was long and was within easy reach in the center of the room. I gasped as I took it all in. Golden statues, coins, and other golden trinkets loitered the room, reminding me of Jack's teeth, making me grin even more. "Think we can pay Barbossa with this, darling?" Jack's voice teased as the others came in.

"We have to give it to Beckett…" I sighed and rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"Not if I can help it," Jack mumbled to me.

Jack, his father, and I stayed for a little while longer until we decided to leave the crew to gather as much as possible. Teague informed the crew of the plan. "Cotton was left on watch with that bloody bird of his. He sent a long boat for you to use once you've gathered some gold. The Pearl is anchored by a neighboring island, to the left of the longboat."

Jack explained as we began to exit, seeing my expression. "In case Beckett shows up."

"Ah." I nodded and leaned on Jack's shoulder as we walked.

Once we reached the stairs, Jack followed behind me so that if I were to slip he could catch me. Our hands interlocked once more, we followed the elder Sparrow, who was a good distance ahead of us. I was slow so I could feel for any faults. When the wide step came, I decided to surprise Jack by stopping where it met the step above it. His voice was soft as he held me to him for a moment in peace. I immediately turned in his arms and kissed him. "You're quite the little minx today, aren't you?"

I laughed and rubbed my nose to his playfully before grabbing his hand and continuing our way up the narrow staircase. Jack's father ushered us to the Pearl in record time when we emerged from the tunnel, Jack's grip tightening around my hand as we walked. The next thing I knew, we were back on the Pearl, sailing to the neighboring island. Jack allowed Teague to steer at the helm while he went to keep an eye out for Beckett. I grinned and went up behind him at the stern, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing it as he continued to gaze through his spy glass. "It's only going to get worse, darling." As if sensing my confusion, he pulled me in front of him so I could look into the dark depths of his kohl-framed eyes as his strong arms secured themselves around my slender waist. "If I'm assuming correctly, then Beckett will come with a small fleet and Barbossa will come with his pathetic crew, which will cause a war. Will is probably going to come because of the 'Pirate War' that will be going on. Lizzie will be happy about that, I suppose." I watched his face intently and laid my right hand on his jaw.

I nodded and ran my right fingers lightly across his jaw and smiled as he groaned and closed his eyes. "It'll be over soon, won't it Jack?"

He nodded slightly, as if he were scared that my fingers would stop their tantalizing movements. I grinned and leaned forward to kiss the base of his neck gently, his grip tightening around my waist. I let my lips graze over his tanned neck for a few moments until he pulled my head back and kissed me roughly yet gently. Jack pulled back when we both needed breath and he was about to lead me to our cabin when the crew arrived. He grumbled as he let go of me and helped the crew load the bags of gold and trinkets. I laughed as he pouted and helped carry everything to the cargo hold. While that was taking place, Jack's father put the ship back into motion. I stood at the bow, watching the sea before us. It was a beautiful teal color as the sun reflected a bright light off of it, making it even more illuminating than it would've been otherwise.

I waited for Jack as we sailed, thinking about what he'd said. It didn't sound like the previous battle with Beckett, where it was a small fight. No, it was going to be much more than a petty fight. It was going to be us versus Beckett and Barbossa and Will was going to have to surface the Dutchman to engage in the battle; Pirates against Royalties in an all-out full-blown war.

Jack's gentle lips kissing the area behind my right ear drew me out of my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head and grinned as he backed up and held out his hand. I took it and smiled as he led me to the cabin. Inside, he told me to lock the door, which I willingly did. As soon as I turned from pulling the deadbolt into it's locked position, he pushed me against the door as his lips claimed mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, my fingers tangled in his unruly hair that I loved. I felt him loosen his grip on me against the door and I took the opportunity to take control. Grinning like a mad man, I pushed him backwards until his legs collided with the bed behind them. He pulled back for a breath before spinning me around and laying on top of me, grinning. "Let's take advantage of this opportune moment, shall we my darling Alexis?"

"We shall."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I was thinking (Ha, scary right?) and I think I've decided that after the war mentioned in this chapter and a few other things, I might end this story. Should I have a sequel? I have ideas for it, but I need more reviews for this one first:/. So Review, please:).

I awoke in the middle of the night due to a splitting headache. It literally felt like my head was splitting in different directions as I closed my eyes to the pain. Every once and a while, I'd make a small noise of pain as I tried to breathe my way through the pain. Evidently, I woke Jack by shifting gently in his arms. He was on his left side and holding me in his arms. I was on my back, his left arm under my back while his other was around my stomach. "You alright, love?" I looked to my right to see his eyes in the moonlight provided by the window.

"My head hurts like hell." I heard him chuckle as he pulled my head onto his chest as he moved onto his back.

Once I was resting my head on his bare chest, one of his hands came up to my forehead and gently rubbed my temple. I closed my eyes and sighed as he slowly massaged my headache away, sending me into sleep once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed as he held the woman that he loved within his arms. The headache, no doubt, was caused by the stress of their situation in the pirating world. She might've not mentioned or admitted it, but she was stressed about having to fight a fleet of English idiots. Alex stirred in his arms and his attention was averted back to her as she made small noises of pain again. The only difference was that she was asleep this time. His hand immediately went to her forehead again and he repeated what he'd done earlier, feeling her relax again under his touch.

Jack Sparrow wasn't one to get worried about her often anymore since she'd proven she could get through almost anything on countless occasions. But tonight, he was concerned. Maybe the stress wasn't what was causing the headache. Maybe it was just natural causes that couldn't be helped. Either way, she was showing she was in pain and she had started to feel clammy as he held her. Quickly, he decided what to do. He gently removed her from his arms and laid her on 'her' side of the bed. Jack got up and dressed in a pair of breeches and found her shirt and breeches. He carried them to her and gently woke her. "Here, darling. Get dressed, savvy?"

He'd lit a lamp and set it on his desk so the light would illuminate around a majority of the cabin. In the light he saw her green eyes flutter open. Alex slowly got up and obeyed his orders with a nod of her head. As she dressed, Jack rummaged in his desk for a particular bottle. He finally found what he'd been looking for; a bottle of pure alcohol. It would knock her out so she wouldn't feel the pain and she could sleep more easily. He carried it back to the bed, seeing that she was dressed and back in the bed, her hair spread out against the pillows like a golden fan. Once he was under the covers once more with her, he pulled her next to him so that she was curled against him and her head rested on the front of his shoulder. His left arm held her waist while the right hand held the alcohol. "Take a sip of this, Alley. It'll knock you out so you won't feel pain." She was more than happy to obey, the thought of not feeling pain seeming to appeal greatly to her.

"Thank you, Jack", she whispered as she began to lose to the battle of sleep. "I love you."

"And I love you Alex. Now go to sleep." He laughed quietly when she quickly passed out, her body going limp against his as he held her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I next awoke, I was shocked to see that Jack and I were still in the position that we'd fallen asleep in. My headache, thankfully, was gone I noted as I leaned against Jack. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens."

A blush stained my cheeks as I looked up at the man who was holding me to his body. "Sorry I awoke you in the night, Jack."

"It's alright, love. Don't fret on it, for I'm sure that I can think up a way or five for you to make it up to me." I slapped his chest as he captured my lips and laughed, causing my brain to forget about doing anything other than kissing him.

His lips worked mine as my green eyes drifted closed to enjoy the kiss. Jack's strong arms pulled me closer, if it were possible, as a knock sounded at the door. Before he could open his talented mouth and say anything that was rude, I answered for him. "Come in."

Gibbs entered and laughed when he saw Jack's look, which was a mix between aggravation and sleepiness as he groaned. "Mornin' Cap'n. I already had the cannons loaded to give you two a couple more minutes together. Barbossa is headin' towards us as we speak."

Jack immediately moved me off of him so he could gather his effects. "Thank you, Mister Gibbs. I'll be out shortly."

I got up also and put on my sword and grabbed a pistol that Jack had given me for these purposes. I was about to exit and assist with preparation when Jack grabbed my left wrist and spun me into his arms. They tightened around my waist as he kissed me gently before using one hand to brush some stray hair out of my face and I leaned into his touch. His eyes locked with mine as we stood in peace for a moment. "Promise me you'll be safe, darling."

"You've trained me well Jack."

He snorted. "I haven't done more, Alley."

I smiled gently and leaned forward until our lips were barely touching. "I promise."

I captured his lips and he released me to exit a moment later, his eyes telling me everything words couldn't. I left and entered the deck to see Barbossa coming up beside us from the opposite direction, only a few feet separating the two ships. He grinned in his annoying way as Teague came up beside me and spoke. "Ready, Alex?"

I looked up at the elder Sparrow. He hadn't been that bad to have on deck, but I would love for everything to be calm in our lives for once. I grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Barbossa crossed the gangplank, which had just been placed moments before. "Look who it is."

I glared at him. "We have your bloody treasure."

He raised his dirty eyebrows. "No need for hostility, now. I know about this 'War' that's going to happen. I doubt that Beckett knows about it. He makes Jack look less daft…" 

"I heard that!" Jack swaggered over to us and slipped his left arm around my waist, nodding a greeting to his father and to the Pearl's former owner. "The Dutchman will also be arriving, I'm certain."

"Cap'n!" All four of us turned to Gibbs, who was at the helm. "Beckett's fleet is on the horizon."

"Aye."

Elizabeth came up on the deck as we prepared for the battle, her eyes bright. Jack had informed her a few days earlier that Will would arrive for the pirate battle, and that had sent a spring into her step. It was kind of funny; I hadn't known Will for that long, yet I missed him in a brotherly way. I knew even though Jack would never admit it, he too had missed him.

Beckett's fleet approached us in almost no time at all. He walked in his prissy way to me and Jack, who had his arm around my waist once again. "Well, if it isn't the two Sparrows and the elders." His vision flickered up to see Teague and Barbossa who were standing close behind us.

I squared my shoulders and met his gaze. Uncomfortable silence surrounded us until Jack rapidly let go of me and drew his sword, lunging at Beckett. His sword met the others, steel ringing out in the now loud air. The fighting began. A tall, ugly man came up to me and lunged and I blocked him, finding he wasn't as skilled as most of the wig-wearing men were. I quickly disposed of him and turned to see another man standing there, his weapon at the ready. I recognized him as Norrington. He must've recognized me as one of Elizabeth's 'team', thus assuming that I was one of her friends. He nodded at me and turned, fighting someone else. My sword was quickly met with another; the sword of Beckett's. A body was pressed against my back, fighting someone on the other side. I realized it was Jack as we fought.

As I fought, I noticed the water trembling, as if it knew that this was the fight of a lifetime. Everyone froze and became silent, except for Elizabeth who cried out in delight when she saw that it was the Dutchman, Will at the helm. The fighting quickly resumed as everyone continued fighting, the Dutchman's crew coming aboard and joining in on the murdering and fighting. Beckett's sword was coming dangerously close to doing damage and I lunged forward, my sword embedded in his stomach. My eyes widened when I saw what I did, shock overcoming my senses. I shakily withdrew it, knowing that I'd done what had to be done. Jack was still behind me and he finished off the sad excuse for a man.

The deck once again grew quiet at Beckett's cry of pain as he lay on the deck, dying due to my wound I'd inflicted upon him. Norrington had been left next in charge. "All men back onto our ship. There's nothing left here." He went up to Elizabeth and whispered something in her ear and she nodded and gave him a brief hug before he left.

Jack went up to the helm and I followed, getting pulled into his warm embrace. "You did what you needed to do, love." I looked into his eyes and pride shone in the dark orbs.

When all was calm due to the leaving of the Trading Company, a shriek entered the semi-silent air. Everyone turned to see Elizabeth in the arms of Will, his eyes closed as he held his wife close. Jack left the wheel to Cotton, who'd been cleaning up the deck and we went down to the happy couple. Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her right arm around Will's waist and he held her to his side. "Glad to see you well, William." Jack nodded and grinned. "Hope this mess doesn't cause you too much trouble."

The younger man laughed. "It's alright." He turned his dark eyes to Elizabeth who smiled and he returned it. His right hand moved some of her hair out of her eyes. "How mad do you think Calypso would be if I stayed here for a night? It's not land, after all."

Jack laughed and pulled me closer. "She'll live. I doubt one night will cause you to go all tentically. I hope not, because no offense mate but tentacles wouldn't suit you at all."

I snorted as Will made a face at Jack and turned to Elizabeth, grinning. She smiled back. I was happy for the two; they could finally be together for another day until they had to part ways again. I smiled at Jack and he grinned back at me. I felt content and had almost forgotten about Barbossa's treasure. "Jack, where's Barbossa? We need to give him the gold…"

"He withdrew, darling. He decided that it wasn't worth it, to my great relief, darling. He pulled away in his ship a few moments after Norrington took the fleet away."

"I'd never expected this to go like it did, Jack."

"I know, love. I know." He bent and captured my lips in a sweet kiss and I smiled under it when I heard him growl in his throat.

We pulled apart when breath was needed and I noticed Will and Lizzie watching our romantic interlude. I blushed due to Jack's growling. "Lighten up darling, I'm surprised that these two aren't doing the same and more in front of us!"

"Jack!" I hissed at him and he chuckled as the couple blushed through their tanned skin.

Even though they didn't vocalize their actions, they went to Elizabeth's cabin to follow Jack's suggestion. He led me to ours as well, holding me and loving me.

A day later, Will left again, Elizabeth not quite as upset as she'd been before. He left quickly as there would be no delay in his return to the tedious job of ferrying souls to the other side. Jack and I finally had a normal couple experience; that is, as close to normal as Jack Sparrow could get.

A couple of months later, I awoke in Jack's arms, his skin warm against mine as my head lay on his tan and broad chest. I grinned when I saw the smile that lay on his supposedly asleep face and I laughed out loud when I found out that he was pulling my leg. He held me close as he grinned back, both of us content that there had been no pirates on our tail. Feng had long been forgotten since he'd left us alone and we'd done the same.

His lips brought my mind fully awake as he kissed me gently, reminders of our overly romantic interlude the night before casting over our minds. A sudden thought pulled at my brain, causing me to pull back. "Jack, what day is it?"

"November 8th, love. Happy birthday by the way…" He made to kiss me and I laughed and accepted it before pulling back.

I explained as my eyes bore into the dark depths of his. "I didn't ask to find that out, Jack." I had known that it was my birthday; I dreaded the answer and not due to the age factor. "I was making sure."

"Dare I ask, why, my darling minx."

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping he would count the days from the months before. It seemed that he got my clue and when my eyes opened again, his eyes were as round as saucers. "Oh."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Cliff hanger for the sequel: ). Thought it would be a good way to end it. I'm terribly sorry if it's not, but I can't help it. It's preparing for something a little more in their troubled lives lol. So Review and I thank everyone who reviewed this story. Special thanks to Dancerchick17 and MissDepp4eva; I appreciate your reviews. You two were (are) my only two loyal reviewers and I love you both:). I hope you'll read and review the next story. The name is going to be Forever's not Eternity. Enjoy:).


End file.
